Jet Set Radio: The Animated Series Season 2
by phoenixflaym
Summary: Inspired by-and greatly expanding on-the storyline of Jet Set Radio Future, this action-packed Saturday morning cartoon follows the GGs' trials and tribulations as they discover the secrets of each district of Tokyo-to..and some secrets about themselves.
1. Intro

JET SET RADIO "Intro"  
Final Draft

January 1, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT, CORN and GUM skate by and duck behind the side of a building as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes by.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN unscrews the last bolt on a high-security looking fence door, and moves it aside. They go through quickly, though warily.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

The GGs are tagging the walls of an important-looking building. GUM points OFF-SCREEN, as a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD appears and begins to pursue them. The GGs flee, as we cut to-

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

As the GGs flee, CORN thumbs up at GUM and BEAT. He grinds up a TELEPHONE POLE, and grinds along the wire, going back the direction the GGs came. CORN leaps off, soaring over the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD CARS and lands on the other side of them. CORN skates off, and many of them pursue him instead.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL AREA-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT and GUM are skating straight forward, and realize they've headed into a dead end. Walls surround them on all sides, except the way they came in. As the ROKKAKU POLICE approach it, BEAT and GUM leap onto a billboard and wallride up by jumping from billboard to billboard. The ROKKAKU POLICE skid to a stop, some crashing into each other, and look up in bewilderment.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU watches on one of the monitor screens as GUM and BEAT escape. He slams his fist against the control panel in frustration.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE-DAY

All the members of the GGs are celebrating and cheering, doing various things, such as their victory dances from the games, et cetera. CORN and GUM high-five as BEAT skates past. As he skates, he sprays the screen. This and the running paint form the JET SET RADIO LOGO.

ECHO from OFF-SCREEN, in the style of D.J. PROFESSOR K

JET SET RADIOOOOOOO!

* * *

**This is not an actual episode; this is merely the intro, like the intros that come before nearly every cartoon. **

**If you want the full effect, you should read this right before you "watch" each "episode", like a real cartoon intro. I was going to put it into each episode, but I thought that would too obnoxious. Feel free to imagine a theme song to go with it.**

For the sake of convenience, I will start off Season Two with the intro at the beginning (as it should be). This way you don't have to click between the different seasons if you want to "watch" the intro before each episode.


	2. Episode 14: Paint is Thicker than Blood

JET SET RADIO "Paint is Thicker than Blood"  
(#14)  
Final Draft  
April 7, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE LABORATORY-UNKNOWN TIME

A GROUP OF SCIENTISTS are doing various things around the room. One GROUP is experimenting at a lab desk.

SCIENTIST 1

It's about time that we got some new Rudie DNA. For a while, we only had that one tiny sample-

SCIENTIST 2

-and we were only able to make a few of those Zeroes before the plans for building them got deleted.

SCIENTIST 3

(sighs)

I guess that's the price we paid for getting more DNA.

SCIENTIST 4 (OFF-SCREEN)

No, it can't be!

A beaker drops and shatters on the floor as we hear a GASP.

All the other SCIENTISTS in the room glance up in shock.

SCIENTIST 2

What's the matter?

SCIENTIST 3

I thought the Fukui family was under surveillance by the Rokkaku Group!

SCIENTIST 1

Fukui? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while.

SCIENTIST 4

(incredulously)

Them? Rokkaku lost track of them years ago, soon after he bought Tokyo-to. No one has any idea where they are now.

SCIENTIST 3

Anyways, it seems like one of them escaped our notice!

SCIENTIST 5

But there were only three of them! You must be mistaken!

SCIENTIST 3

(gesturing to a stack of papers)

Do these DNA charts lie?

SCIENTIST 3 holds up a pair of tweezers holding a pale, short hair.

SCIENTIST 3 (CONT.)

Rokkaku-sama must know about this at once!

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

GUM is in a prison cell, awaiting whatever consequence she'll have to face. She's pacing around, examining the walls and looking for any possible means of escape. She's not having any luck.

Outside of GUM'S cell, we see a group of ROKKAKU POLICE taking another RUDIE out of his cell-as they head OFF-SCREEN, we can see that this RUDIE is the same one BEAT encountered in "Street Dreams", DIESEL.

YOYO

I can't believe I'm here again! This is all Clutch's fault, yo.

SODA

It doesn't surprise me he'd bail on us. I never trusted him.

A group of ROKKAKU POLICE approach the door of GUM'S cell.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

You, come with us.

GUM

(defiantly)

I'll die before Rokkaku gets a thing-

GUM lets out a YELP of surprise as two of the ROKKAKU POLICE grab her wrists and drag her out of the cell despite her struggling.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

The ROKKAKU POLICE drag GUM into the elaborate, conference room-like headquarters and forcefully seat her into one of the chairs. We can see ROKKAKU and another elegantly-dressed MAN seated, but not clearly.

GUM

(eyeing her surroundings)

Well, this obviously isn't the interrogation room. What's goin' on?

ROKKAKU

(with a sneer)

There won't be any interrogation today. Do you recognize this man with me?

GUM

No. Why should I?

ROKKAKU

Does the name "Fukui Hiroshi" ring any bells?

GUM

(gasps)

The former mayor of Tokyo-to!

HIROSHI

(to ROKKAKU)

See? I told you so! Now that you know we've never met, you can let me return to my family-my real family-in Fukuoka!

GUM

What're you talkin' about? What d'you know that I don't?

ROKKAKU

(casts a side glance at HIROSHI)

Go on, tell her.

HIROSHI looks around the room, trying to find a way to avoid answering.

HIROSHI

(reluctantly)

Rokkaku tracked my family down and made me come back to this city after ten years of being away from it to tell you-

ROKKAKU

-you're his illegitimate daughter.

GUM

What? But that's not possible! I'm an orphan!

HIROSHI pauses to think. We can see that he does bear somewhat of a resemblance to GUM: short and thin with sharp features and medium brown eyes, though his hair is a sleek but starting-to-gray navy blue.

HIROSHI

I don't remember ever being with another woman aside from my wife…it must have been a long time ago.

ROKKAKU

Regardless, this means that there are four members of the Fukui family…and this time I'm not letting any of you out of my sight.

CUT TO:

INT. LIMOUSINE-EVENING

GUM and HIROSHI are both inside a LIMOUSINE. The windows are so tinted that we can't see anything outside.

HIROSHI

How is this my fault? I didn't even know you_ existed_ until recently! You got yourself caught. You shouldn't be trying to overthrow Rokkaku…he has more power than you could ever imagine-

GUM

(scathingly)  
Well, it's a little late to stop, isn't it? We've been at it for a decade! Besides, someone's got to do somethin' 'bout Rokkaku since _you_ sold the city to him.

HIROSHI

All this is because of you and your…Rudies. You've gone in too deep, and you dragged my family into it, too.

GUM

I've gotten in too deep? You sold Tokyo-to to Rokkaku! All of Tokyo-to's problems in the last ten years are 'cause of you!

We hear the LIMOUSINE come to a stop.

HIROSHI

(grudgingly)

We're here.

The LIMOUSINE door slowly opens, and he and GUM get out.

GUM

Whoa.

Despite her annoyance at the events of the day, GUM is clearly taken aback by her surroundings. They are parked in front of a spectacular mansion and grounds. Despite the grandeur, we can see less obviously that it's highly secure: high fences surround the property, and we can see some hidden security devices as GUM and HIROSHI walk up to the door.

As they approach the door, a strikingly beautiful middle-aged WOMAN with flowing, long blue hair opens the door. She is HANA, HIROSHI'S wife. HANA frowns almost immediately after she opens the door.

HANA

You're back.

(scowls at GUM)

Oh, that must be her.

HIROSHI

You know I didn't have a choice about this. Rokkaku knows where we live now; it's in our best interest if we do as he says.

HANA

Hmph.

The THREE enter the MANSION.

INT. FOYER-EVENING

The inside of the mansion is even grander than the outside. HANA heads off down a hallway into a magnificent DINING ROOM with GUM and HIROSHI following.

A young teenage BOY a few years younger than GUM, HARUKO, is already seated at the table. Aside from his age and his clothes: a white, black and gold two-fer tee, blue and gold capris and shoes with the same colors, he looks like a double of his father.

HARUKO perks up as GUM enters the room.

HARUKO

Is that her?

HANA

(barely containing her annoyance)

Yes.

GUM, HANA and HIROSHI sit down wordlessly.

HANA (CONT.)

Good thing she's not related to _me_. I'd be ashamed to have a daughter without even an ounce of beauty.

HANA pauses to take a bite, and to think.

HANA (CONT.)

(looking at GUM suspiciously)

Say, how old are you?

GUM

(irritated)

Seventeen, not that you-

HANA

Seventeen? Then you were born in…wait a minute…

(to HIROSHI)

We were married then! How could you?

HIROSHI

It must've been years ago; I don't even remember who-

HANA

That's not my point!

HIROSHI

(mildly)

Well, it must've happened before we were trying to have a child.

HANA

See? That's what I'm talking about! I-

HANA and HIROSHI'S argument is going on in the background.

GUM

(casts a side glance, under her breath)

There's gotta be a mistake; there's no way I'm related to these people.

HARUKO'S eyes flicker from parent to parent. He surreptitiously slides out of his seat and exits OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. GUEST BEDROOM-MORNING

The screen is completely black. GUM blinks her eyes and the blackness fades. All she can see is a canopy.

GUM

Huh…where am I? Is this a dream?

GUM sits up in bed and stretches.

GUM

(flatly)

Oh wait.

The camera ZOOMS OUT, revealing GUM is in the guest room. It may be the guest room, but it looks like the type of room one would stay in a fancy hotel.

GUM wakes up and gets out of bed. We can see that she's wearing a silky pale green nightgown with a darker sash across the waist and pale green bootie slippers.

GUM runs her hand along the nap of the nightgown.

GUM

Dunno where this came from, but it's silky…hey, where's my clothes? I swore I set them by the bedside!

GUM looks quickly around the guest room and gets out of bed. She sees a note pinned to the door of the closet.

GUM

Oh, what's this?

GUM picks up the note and reads it.

GUM

(reading)

"If you have to be here, you might as well dress nicely."

GUM opens the closet. It's a lot bigger than it looks from the outside-there's more than enough space to walk in it. Inside we can see it stocked with lots of clothes and a few boxes.

MONTAGE: GUM'S FOLLOWING DAYS

A montage showing GUM doing different things (in different outfits) to show the passage of time.

CUT TO:

EXT. BACKYARD-NIGHT

GUM sneaks over to the dumpster, wearing a pale green collared shirt with white trim, pale green capris, a multi-tiered green bracelet, a striped pale green and white headband, and white heels with gold accents and a matching choker. She glances around to see if anyone is coming and opens up the dumpster lid.

GUM

(peering inside the dumpster)

My skates have gotta be in here somewhere!

GUM continues rummaging through the dumpster. As far as we can see, her skates are not in there.

A shadow is cast over GUM. She turns around in shock to see one of the LANDSCAPERS standing over her, frowning.

CUT TO:

INT. FOYER-NIGHT

GUM is pushed through the main door, and it slams behind her.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY-DAY

GUM is walking down one of the halls. She's wearing a sage green dress with white swirls and trim, a crystallized bracelet and ring with matching hairclips, and white heeled sandals with lacy-topped ankle socks. She passes HARUKO.

HARUKO

(somewhat shyly)

Hi.

GUM ignores him and keeps walking by. HARUKO watches her as she walks OFF-SCREEN with a confused, annoyed and slightly offended expression.

CUT TO:

EXT. BACKYARD-NIGHT

GUM sneaks around the corner of the mansion, wearing a wearing a low-necked ruched white halter top with a long pearl necklace, a pale green miniskirt, pale green ruched boots and a white pearled flower in her hair.

GUM

I've gotten in and out of the Fortified Residential Zone loads of times. This shouldn't be too hard.

GUM looks around the backyard. We can see a number of motion sensors positioned in various places.

GUM

Now, to-

OFF-SCREEN, we hear a yap.

GUM looks around in shock, then looks down at her feet. A little white Pomeranian, HOSHIKO, is looking up at her with an expectant look.

GUM

(irritated sigh)

I don't have time for you.

GUM nudges HOSHIKO away with her foot.

HOSHIKO stares up at GUM for a moment, then starts barking loudly. GUM races around the corner of the mansion, and runs into one of the LANDSCAPERS.

CUT TO:

INT. FOYER-NIGHT

GUM is pushed through the main door, and it slams behind her.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY-DAY

HARUKO

(to GUM as she passes by)

Sorry about last night; Hoshiko doesn't usually like to go out at night. She must have followed you out.

GUM

(to herself)

Oh, shut up.

GUM continues down the hall and walks OFF-SCREEN. We can see in detail she's wearing a shiny green tank top midriff with a turquoise and silver necklace with three rounded pendants, flared pale green pants with a white belt with a gold buckle, green boots and a turquoise and silver bracelet and ring.

CUT TO:

EXT. BACKYARD-NIGHT

GUM slips cautiously around a tree, steps out and glances around. This time, she's wearing a pale green and white striped tube minidress, lacy white stockings with white heels, a silver cascade necklace, and a pale green rose in her hair.

GUM

Last time I just had bad luck with that stupid dog. I guess I can see why Combo doesn't like dogs, but as for why he doesn't like goldfish…

GUM shrugs and looks around at the placement of the motion sensors.

GUM (CONT.)

I can't go between 'em, but I should be able to get over 'em.

GUM cautiously approaches the motion sensors. When she's almost close enough to jump over them, an alarm blares and the motion detectors start flashing.

GUM

Shoot! They're more sensitive than I thought!

GUM runs off, setting off more motion detectors as she runs. All the sudden, she trips between two of the motion detectors.

GUM gets up on her knees and looks up to see one of the LANDSCAPERS.

GUM

(under her breath)

Stupid shoes.

CUT TO:

INT. FOYER-NIGHT

GUM is pushed through the main door, and it slams behind her.

CUT TO:

INT. HALLWAY-DAY

GUM goes through the hallway, wearing a pale green open-should puff-sleeved top with white shorts, a small solid white choker, pale green heeled sandals, a thin gold chain bracelet and a matching jeweled gold clip.. She stops at the guest room door, and HARUKO, with HOSHIKO at his side, walks up to her.

HARUKO

Hey, I was wondering-

GUM opens the door and walks inside.

HARUKO (CONT.)

I just wanted to ask you what you know about-

GUM slams the door.

CUT TO:

EXT. BACKYARD-NIGHT

GUM

Okay, this time, I've figured out what I was doin' wrong.

GUM looks out over the motion detectors. Now we can see that she's wearing a turtleneck sleeveless pale green shirt with a fringed neck and small button details on the shoulder edges and down the front, a fringed white miniskirt, high-heeled white boots with fringed legs, and a heavy silver bracelet.

GUM (CONT.)

I can't go within a certain distance in front of 'em, but I should be able to go around.

GUM takes off one of her boots and throws it to the side of one of the motion detectors. It lands close by one, but nothing happens.

GUM (CONT.)

Just as I thought.

GUM leans down and takes off her other boot.

GUM

These boots really hurt, anyways.

GUM moves to the side of the first pair of motion detectors.

GUM

Good, I got around that pair. As long as I don't pass in front of 'em, I should be safe.

GUM passes the side of another pair of motion detectors, and another few after that.

GUM

This isn't so bad. All I need to do is keep movin' to the sides. I can already see the driveway!

GUM skirts the edge of another pair of motion detectors.

GUM

Just a few more…whoa! How am I gonna get past these?

The path in front of GUM is completely surrounded by motion detectors on all sides.

GUM

I guess I'll just have to give it my best shot!

GUM cautiously goes around one of the motion detectors. An alarm blares, and all the motion detectors start flashing.

GUM looks longingly at the driveway.

GUM

I'm so close! I'm just gonna make a run for it!

GUM races across the backyard, setting off more alarms as she runs. She's closing in on the driveway when a gate rises up, blocking off the entrance to it.

GUM swerves, narrowly avoiding crashing into the fence, and continues running, looking for another way to get out. She isn't paying attention to where she's going, though, and crashes into a bush. She's stunned for a moment, then blinks her eyes. One of the LANDSCAPERS is standing right over her.

CUT TO:

INT. FOYER-NIGHT

GUM is pushed through the main door, and it slams behind her.

CUT TO:

INT. HARUKO'S BEDROOM-NIGHT

GUM cautiously cracks the door open. She sticks her head in, looks around, and slips in. She's wearing a ruffled pale green nightgown with white stockings and furry white slipper-like heels.

Even though it's dark, we can still see some of HARUKO'S room. It's elegant and extravagant, much like the rest of the house. One wall is lined with a door leading to a walk-in closet. A door on the other side is ajar, and we can see it leads to a bathroom. In the center of the room is a pillared canopy bed with an elaborate ottoman at the foot of it, and a cabinet across from it on the other wall.

GUM

(scornfully)

Wow, he really is spoiled. What a room!

GUM continues looking around the room. On the wall, there is a desk with a computer on it.

GUM (CONT.)

Just what I was lookin' for! I thought he'd have his own computer; he has everything else.

GUM stealthily goes over to the computer and sits down in the chair at the desk.

GUM (CONT.)

Okay…I need to find a way past those motion detectors.

GUM opens up an internet window and begins typing.

In the same part of the room, HOSHIKO is sleeping in an elegant dog bed. Her ear twitches, and her eyes blink open. She stretches and stands up. Upon seeing GUM, HOSHIKO growls, then starts barking. GUM jumps up in shock, stumbles over her heels, and falls backwards onto the chair, knocking it back.

HARUKO starts to wake up. He sits up and peers over the back of his bed.

HARUKO

(still not completely awake)

What the…Gum?

HOSHIKO keeps barking.

MAID (OFF-SCREEN)

What's going on? Haruko-sama, are you okay?

HARUKO runs over to GUM.

HARUKO

(bewildered)

What are you doing here?

OFF-SCREEN, we hear a MAID knock on HARUKO'S door.

HARUKO

(to GUM)

Quick, get under the bed!

GUM scrambles under the bed just as the MAID opens the door.

MAID

What was that noise? Are you okay?

HARUKO

I'm okay. Hoshiko was barking because…because…she's out of water.

The MAID goes over to HOSHIKO'S water bowl and picks it up. We can see that it's full.

MAID

The water must be stale, then. I'll get her some new water. Would you like anything?

HARUKO

I'll have some tea. Decaffeinated, please.

The MAID leaves the room.

Once the door shuts, GUM pokes her head out from under the bed.

GUM

Thanks for savin' me there.

HARUKO

You're welcome. But since I did you that favor and didn't tell on you, I have some things I want to ask you.

GUM

(slightly surprised)

Okay, shoot.

OFF-SCREEN we can hear footsteps approaching.

HARUKO

That'll have to wait. She's coming back.

GUM crawls under the bed again as the MAID KNOCKS.

HARUKO

Come in.

The MAID enters, gives HARUKO his tea, and sets HOSHIKO'S water bowl down.

MAID

(mini-bows)

Here you go.

HARUKO

Thank you.

MAID

(as she exits through the door)

Sleep well, Haruko-sama.

The door closes. GUM crawls out from under the bed.

HARUKO

(sipping the tea)

Hmm, there are two spoonfuls of sugar instead of three.

(sighs)

It'll have to do.

(to GUM)

First, what were you doing in my bedroom in the middle of the night?

GUM

Don't worry; it's nothin' sketchy. I've been busted for tryin' to use the other computers for this, and I figured you had one in your room, so I snuck in here to use it to look up a map of Fukuoka-and how to get past your security system.

HARUKO

I know how to turn it off, but-

GUM

(excited)

You do? How?

HARUKO

I'd help you escape, since I know you don't want to be here, but I can't. You're not supposed to leave or there'll be some kind of consequence for the whole family. I don't know what it is, but this much I've guessed.

GUM

Okay, my turn. What d'you know about your dad, and him bein' the ex-mayor of Tokyo-to and stuff?

HARUKO

I know as little about this as you do, maybe even less. My parents didn't tell me anything, and I think the servants are under orders not to, either. I didn't even know my father used to be the mayor of Tokyo-to until you came; he never told me anything about it!

GUM

(half-to-herself)

So maybe he was guilty 'bout it…or am I givin' him too much credit?

HARUKO

I have another question. You were an orphan, weren't you? Did you ever wonder who your parents were?

GUM pauses to think, then answers.

GUM

I never put much thought into it. You can't really miss somethin' you never had in the first place.

HARUKO

Did you like your life back in Tokyo-to?

GUM

Yeah. Maybe it was just 'cause I never knew nothin' else, but, yeah. Things were hard, but me and my gang always pulled through. We usually had fun doin' it, too.

HARUKO

So what did you do? Tell me about your adventures.

GUM

Well, there's too many to name. I'll tell you 'bout what happened right before that scandal that got me here. Me and some other members of the GGs, Clutch, Soda, Yoyo and Jazz, were in the Fortified Residential Zone-that's Rokkaku's base of operations-

HARUKO

Rokkaku? As in, Rokkaku Gouji, the business tycoon? Why? What did he do?

GUM

He ruined Tokyo-to! The whole city's fallen apart thanks to him. And your dad-

HARUKO

Our.

GUM

(very grudgingly)

_Our_ dad was the one who sold the city to Rokkaku.

HARUKO

Finally things are starting to make sense! That's why my parents wanted the location of our home to stay secret. I still can't believe no one ever told me about any of this! How long ago did all of this happen?

GUM

'Bout ten years ago. I was only seven then. I don't remember much before Rokkaku took over.

HARUKO

I think I was four or five. I wouldn't remember ever living in Tokyo-to.

GUM

All right, time for my question. Did you ever see any stuff of mine in the trash? I've been lookin' everywhere for my old clothes-especially my hat-and my roller skates, 'cause I think they got thrown out right after I came here.

HARUKO

(gives GUM an incredulous look)

No. Why would I look through the garbage? Although, I didn't know you had roller skates. I skate as well.

GUM'S face lights up. We can clearly see her interest has been piqued due to their common interest.

GUM

Really?

HARUKO

I've been skating for a long time. When I was nine, my parents bought this plot of land outside the city limits and had a skate park built on it for me.

GUM

Whoa.

HARUKO

It's my turn again. Do you miss Tokyo-to?

GUM

Yeah. I miss the GGs…especially Corn. He was more than just a leader-and more than just a friend. Y'know, while I was hidin' under the bed, I found somethin' that reminded me of him.

HARUKO

What?

GUM pulls a medium unopened box out from under HARUKO'S bed. It's covered in writing and has pictures of a robot on it.

HARUKO

What's that…? Oh, I think I remember that. I wanted a Make Your Own Robot Kit a couple years ago, but I was never was able to put it together. Instead, I was later given a fully-built robot, but that broke when I left it out in the rain.

GUM

A Make Your Own Robot Kit, huh? I bet Corn could've put it together. He made a robot of his own and called him Roboy.

HARUKO

Really? Wow.

GUM

Yeah, he was a great mechanic. I always thought Roboy was a pain, but in the end, he proved his worth. He sacrificed himself to save us.

HARUKO

Maybe you can tell me about it…another night. I'm really tired…hey! Do you want to see NAOKO?

HARUKO picks up an elaborate-looking cellphone off a pillow on his nightstand and presses a button.

The lights on NAOKO flash.

NAOKO

Good morning, Haruko. It's very early.

GUM

It talks!

HARUKO

(proudly)

Of course _she_ talks. NAOKO is the newest model; she was imported from Switzerland. This won't even be available in Japan for months.

(to NAOKO)

Okay, time for bed again.

HARUKO hits the power button on NAOKO.

NAOKO

(fading)

Good night.

GUM

I've never seen a phone like that. What's it do?

HARUKO

(yawns)

Tons of things. I'll show you the functions another night. I'm tired; I want to go back to sleep now.

GUM

Yeah, it's late. I could use some sleep, too.

HARUKO smiles at GUM.

HARUKO

Good night.

HARUKO lays down in his bed.

GUM

(smiles slightly)

Good night.

GUM goes out the door and OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. GUEST BEDROOM-NIGHT

Months have passed since the previous scene. OFF-SCREEN, we hear a soft THUD.

GUM wakes up and sits up in her bed. She's wearing a low-necked pleated pale green nightgown with white accents. She glances around her room, then lays down again.

There's a brief silence followed by another THUD.

GUM sits up again.

GUM

What's that noise?

GUM heads over to the window, slips on some shoes at the base of her bed, pale green heeled sandals with a furry strap and a bow at the back, and looks out.

CORN, BEAT and BOOGIE are standing below her window.

GUM

You guys are here!

CORN

Great to see you again! Hold on a moment.

(takes out a tissue and wipes his nose)

We got somethin' important to tell you. It's bad news.

GUM

How did you know where to find me?

CORN

It was all over the news; I bet all of Japan knows about the whole Fukui thing. It was a huge scandal.

GUM

I mean, how did you find me here?

CORN

Well, based on what we heard in the news, you were in Fukuoka. Beat and Boogie have been to Fukuoka before-

BEAT

(smugly)

I used to _live_ in Fukuoka.

CORN (CONT.)

-so I thought they'd be a big help. We got together what money we could from the coffers; we could only afford three one-way train tickets.

GUM

One-way? How're we gonna get back?

CORN

(embarrassed)

Well, I…I didn't exactly think that through. You were always the voice of reason.

GUM

How did you guys get through the security, anyways? I've had a heck of a time tryin' to escape!

HARUKO steps into view and waves.

CORN

This kid turned it off.

GUM

Haruko? But I remember months ago, you said that you wouldn't do this for me.

HARUKO

Well, let me explain what happened.

MONTAGE: HARUKO MEETS THE GGS

EXT. FUKUOKA-DAY

One of the SERVANTS is walking HOSHIKO, and HARUKO with them, too.

In the background, we see CORN, BOOGIE and BEAT skate by, going OFF-SCREEN. Haruko sees them briefly.

HARUKO

(thinking)

Who were they? I've never seen groups of people roller skating before…unless…

HARKUO shakes his head quickly.

HARUKO (CONT.)

(thinking)

No, it can't be.

HARUKO casts a quick glance behind him. CORN, BOOGIE and BEAT are still skating in the opposite direction, then disappear around a corner.

HARUKO (CONT.)

(thinking)

It's worth a shot.

He glances quickly over at the SERVANT and HOSHIKO, and quietly slips off.

We see BOOGIE, BEAT and CORN talking.

BOOGIE

(irritated sigh)

We've been living on the streets here for two weeks, and we're not any closer to finding Gum than we were when we got here.

BEAT

The people in this part of town aren't exactly helpful. This is the richest district of Fukuoka; based on what I heard on the news, I'd think Gum would be somewhere around here.

CORN sees HARUKO and turns around.

CORN

Hey! Can you help us?

HARUKO looks slightly surprised to be addressed by CORN.

HARUKO

With what?

BEAT

Finally, someone who's helpful! D'you live in this part of town?

HARUKO

Yes, I live around here. Why do you ask?

CORN

We're lookin' a friend...or maybe more than that…who came here months ago.

HARUKO'S eyes widen. He can see where this conversation is headed, but doesn't want to ask to confirm his suspicions quite yet.

HARUKO

What does she look like?

BEAT

Wiry, petite, short blonde hair, brown eyes, kinda flat-

HARUKO

I've seen her.

CORN

(excited)

Really? How d'you know her?

HARUKO

She's my half-sister.

We see the surprised expressions of CORN, BOOGIE, and BEAT.

CUT TO:

EXT. BACKYARD-NIGHT

CORN

It took us a long time to find you.

BOOGIE

Let's be honest here. He means we weren't planning on finding you for a while.

GUM

What d'you mean by that?

CORN

(blushes)

Well, we thought it was in your best interest not to find you. We thought you'd be better off here.

GUM  
(irritated)

Then what made you come?

BOOGIE

While in the Fortified Residential Zone, we overheard that Rokkaku sent you to live with the ex-mayor and his family for a reason. He wants you all in one place so he can keep an eye on you.

HARUKO

Why? What is Rokkaku planning?

CORN

When the scandal leaves the news and the spotlight fades, he plans to get rid of the whole Fukui family so he doesn't have any possible threats to his control over Tokyo-to.

BEAT

Apparently, Rokkaku had this plan years ago after he first bought Tokyo-to, but the Fukui family escaped his watch. Now he's started all over again.

CORN

So, we came to rescue you.

BEAT

You can tell us about it later; we should leave as soon as we can.

GUM

Good point. I'll get changed.

GUM goes OFF-SCREEN into her bedroom.

HARUKO

(to CORN)

But that means I'm in danger too, right?

CORN

Yeah. I dunno what we'll do about that…

GUM appears at the window again. She's clothed in a pale green mini-dress with a sweetheart neckline, a teal vest, and teal boots. In one arm, she's carrying an ornate box.

CORN

You look nice.

GUM

(blushes slightly)

T-thank you. It's the most basic stuff in there.

HARUKO

By the way, I found something for you. Look in your closet, behind the dresses.

GUM disappears into her bedroom again. OFF-SCREEN, we hear a GASP of delight.

GUM skates back ON-SCREEN in a pair of teal and pale green roller skates.

GUM

Where did you get these?

HARUKO

I had them bought for me. I said my pair didn't fit quite right, so I was given a new pair, which I intended to give to you. I had to hide them so the maids wouldn't find the skates in your room and think you stole them from me.

GUM

(impressed)

You did all that for me?

HARUKO

From all the stories you've told me, I knew how much you loved to roller skate. I was actually hoping that I could sneak you out some time to do it.

GUM

Ah, it feels so nice not to wear heels! I swear, Hana put 'em in there on purpose to drive me crazy.

GUM takes out a rope, ties it to the window sill, throws the other half out the window, and grinds down it. On the ground, she hands CORN the box.

GUM

This box has the jewelry I was given, and some stuff I've stored up in case I ever got the chance to escape.

CORN opens the box and inspects the contents in amazement.

CORN

Wow, is all this jewelry real? This must be worth a ton!

GUM

I'm sure it is. Hana hates fake jewelry with a passion.

CORN

(to HARUKO)

Thanks for your help.

HARUKO

You're welcome.

BEAT

C'mon, let's go! I thought you said you wanted us to be quick!

CORN

Hold on a minute, Beat. I had a thought. Haruko, you'll be in danger if you stay here, too. You should come with us.

GUM and HARUKO

What?

HARUKO

But I don't want to! Being a Rudie sounds awful to me-

GUM

-and I don't want him to come with us! I've had enough of him here!

CORN

It's for his own good. Besides, he said he owns skates, so I'd think he knows how to use 'em.

(to HARUKO)

You can roller skate, right?

HARUKO

I love to roller skate, but-

CORN

That settles it. Get your skates and some day clothes; we'll wait for you back here.

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIN STATION-NIGHT

BEAT, BOOGIE, CORN, GUM and HARUKO, who now has his skates on and is carrying a box with some supplies, are inside a train station. HARUKO has changed his clothes and is now wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, white gloves, gold goggles, blue and white shorts and his black, white and gold skates. CORN approaches the ticket vendor.

CORN

I'll take five one-way tickets to Tokyo-to.

VENDOR

There are only two seats left on the train.

CORN

I guess we'll have to send Gum and Haruko back without us. They're in more immediate danger than us, anyways.

BEAT

Then how are we supposed to get back?

CORN

I dunno. How did you get to Tokyo-to from Fukuoka?

BEAT  
When I ran away, I wasn't tryin' to get to any particular place; the bus I jumped on just happened to go to Tokyo-to. If we just hopped on random buses, we might never get back. 'Sides, it's a lot harder to do that with three people.

BOOGIE

Well, how about the next train? When does that come in?

VENDOR

The next train doesn't come in until 7:00 tomorrow morning.

BEAT

(to CORN)

We can't wait that long! By then, people are gonna notice Gum and Haruko are gone!

CORN

Is there any way you could pack us in?

VENDOR

No, it's against our policy.

HARUKO walks up to the VENDOR'S booth with determination, forcefully sets down the jewelry box and opens it.

HARUKO

Listen, we need to get back to Tokyo-to _right away_. We need tickets for five people for _this_ train, not the train at 7:00, and you will give them to us. _Now._

The VENDOR looks at HARUKO in surprise, then at the jewelry box, then quickly and wordlessly slips him five tickets.

HARUKO

(casually)

Thank you.

CUT TO:

INT-TRAIN STATION BOARDING AREA-NIGHT

THE GGS and HARUKO board the train.

BOOGIE

(as she gets on the train)

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll be happy to get back to The Garage.

CORN

You've really come to like it there, Boogie?

BOOGIE

(smiles)

I'm there for a good cause.

CORN

(to GUM)

I've never seen you without a hat on before.

GUM

And this is why I always keep a hat on.

CORN

It looks nice. You should keep it this way.

GUM smiles at CORN.

GUM

Maybe I will.

BEAT

Everyone'll be happy to see us again-and especially happy to see me. We were gone for two weeks. Still, it was nice goin' back to Fukuoka.

The train door closes after BEAT goes in and pulls out of the station.

We can see the exterior of the train as it moves along the track into the horizon.

GUM (VOICEOVER)

So what happened while I was gone?

CORN (VOICEOVER)

I'll fill you in on the way home. I bet the other GGs will wanna hear about your adventures.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

**If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

Of all the episodes, I definitely had the most fun with this one. Ironically, it's probably the most different episode compared to the rest, and though it might seem irrelevant now, a lot of these plot points introduced will influence the entire second season. I also had a lot of fun writing Gum in this episode as she tries to make the best of things-while looking for a chance to escape the whole time.

There's actually a lyric from a French song called "Parole de Aicha" that I think sums this up very well:  
"Des barreaux sont des barreaux même en or"  
which means "These [cage] bars are bars even if they are made of gold" though it doesn't sound nearly as graceful in English as it does in French.

One question I've wondered while writing this (and while playing JSRF, too) is how much people outside of Tokyo-to know about what's going on. I've decided that they know things are chaotic (and think of it as a disreputable city), but they don't know the full extent (or even most) of the things going on.

The ending of this episode went through one minor change. Initially, Ice _wanted_to be in the GGs (out of curiosity and because of the stories Gum told him) and says that was one of his motives for turning off the security system so Gum could escape. As I wrote and thought more about it, I realized he wouldn't do that. Though he's vaguely curious about Gum's life and he admires her, he's perfectly content with his life in Fukuoka (as he should be) and wouldn't want to leave.

Speaking of the Fukui family, I actually didn't intend for them all to have "H" names (though it is a nice motif). Hiroshi has his name because the meaning suits him, and the same for Hoshiko. Haruko has his name for the same reason, and also because it sounds a little like "Hiroshi" and they look extremely similar. As for Hana, I struggled to find a name for her, and I originally named her "Hana" as a reference to the mayor's wife in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (although the two characters are polar opposites in every other way). It also means "flower", which is fitting.

On a side note, I made all of the outfits Gum wears on Miss Bimbo, and (if I get around to it) I may put them up on Photobucket if anyone's interested (see the DA version for links). I also have a number of Bimbo cosplays (some of which are JSR-related, though I'm making more of those, too).

I also did some promo art for Season 2; a link to it is in the DA version of this episode.

Next Saturday Morning:

Things go back to normal as Gum returns to the GGs...but after all these revelations, will things ever _really_be normal again for any of them? Find out next week in "Tanks for the Memories"!


	3. Episode 15: Tanks for the Memories

JET SET RADIO "Tanks for the Memories"  
(#15)  
Final Draft  
April 17, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:  
EXT. DOGENZAKA HILL JUNKYARD–DAY

BEAT, BOOGIE, CORN, GUM and HARUKO enter the JUNKYARD and approach the dumpster.

HARUKO

Why are we in such an ugly, run-down place?

BEAT

You'll see.

BEAT opens the dumpster's lid and climbs in. BOOGIE and CORN follow.

GUM goes over to the dumpster and hoists herself over the edge. She turns around; HARUKO is looking at her with a blank look on his face.

GUM

What're you waitin' for?

HARUKO

You live in a dumpster?

GUM

(scoffs)

Not really. C'mon down.

GUM lets go of the edge and slides down.

HARUKO

(hesitantly approaches the dumpster)

I can't believe I'm doing this...this dumpster looks nasty.

HARUKO holds his breath, opens the lid and climbs up into the dumpster.

HARUKO (CONT.)

How do they all fit in here, anywa-

HARUKO'S hand slips on the edge and he tumbles down the slide.

HARUKO (CONT.)

a-a-a-a-a-y-s!

View changes to UPWARD VIEW of HARUKO sliding down the tunnel. It changes again to a view of HARUKO from IN FRONT going down, and again to a WORM'S EYE VIEW of HARUKO in the tunnel's curves. It changes to an EXTERIOR VIEW, and HARUKO rockets out, surprised and totally unprepared for the landing. He crashes into the old mattress set up at the base of the tunnel.

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

CUBE

So, this is the newcomer you mentioned?

CORN

Yeah, that's him.

GARAM

He's related to Gum?

COMBO

My thoughts exactly.

HARUKO gets up and gets his first look at THE GARAGE. His eyes widen in dismay at the sight of his surroundings.

HARUKO

(to himself)

I have to live _here_?

CORN

Okay, everyone, quiet! You guys all wanna know about Gum, what happened to her while she was gone, and her escape. Anyways, as you've heard, this kid who came with us is Haruko, Gum's half-brother.

SALSA  
_Half_-brother?

RHYTH

Gum, I didn't know you had a brother! Why didn't you tell us?

CORN

Everyone, please! Lemme finish what I'm sayin'!

THE GGS continue talking amongst themselves.

GUM

Guys! Let him talk!

This does the trick. The OTHER GGS stop talking. CORN waits until everyone else is quiet, then continues.

CORN

Remember what we overheard in the Fortified Residential Zone a while ago? Rokkaku wants the ex-mayor and his family dead. That means Gum and Haruko are in danger. We got 'em away from Rokkaku's eye, but he's still after 'em, and-

GUM

Corn, if you think for one minute I'm just gonna hide out here and do nothin'-

CORN

(blushes)

That's not what I meant! I just mean that Rokkaku has more interest in gettin' rid of you in particular, so you should be careful.

GUM

Corn, I'm_ always _careful. You know me better than that; I didn't change just 'cause of all this stuff that came out recently. Don't worry so much.

CORN

I know. I'm just…lookin' out for you.

GUM

Well, I don't _need_ "lookin' out for."

GUM quickly skates OFF-SCREEN. CORN watches her go somewhat disappointedly.

CORN

(half to himself)

That was unexpected.

CORN takes a deep breath, and continues.

CORN (CONT.)

I'm not sure how long Haruko is gonna be here; I think he'll be stayin' here for quite a while. We don't have a spare room for him, and he needs to stay somewhere-

COMBO

What about in the workshop? Roboy spent the night in there, but since we don't have him anymore, there might be room.

CORN

There's not enough space in there for bedding, and I don't wanna move stuff around to make it into a room. Any volunteers wanna let him sleep in their room?

THE GGS all exchange glances with each other, then take a simultaneous step backwards.

CORN

(to HARUKO)

Okay, you can stay in my room until yours is completed. I'll set up some bedding for you.

CUT TO:

INT. CORN'S BEDROOM-DAY

CORN is lying down on his bed, some broken couch cushions covered over with a blanket, and HARUKO is sleeping on a makeshift bed-an old blanket and a cardboard mat on the floor.

HARUKO

So how long do I have to stay here?

CORN

I have no clue; probably for a long time.

(yawns)

Ask me 'bout it tomorrow.

HARUKO

Corn, one more thing.

CORN

(sleepily)

Didn't I just say to ask me tomorrow?

HARUKO

No, it's not about that. Can we trade beds? I can't sleep.

CORN

No, it's late. Good night.

CORN turns away from HARUKO and lies on his side.

HARUKO

What? But I can't sleep! Please?

CORN

(slams the pillow over his head)

No.

HARUKO

(louder)

Please? I really can't sleep at all, and it's very uncomfortable-

CORN

(exasperated sigh)

Okay, okay! We'll trade beds.

HARUKO

Thank you.

CORN gets out of his bed, and HARUKO gets in and lies down.

HARUKO

That's a little better…but I still can't sleep!

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

All of THE GGS are gathered in the meeting area.

CORN

Now that's everything's back to normal, we'll need some patrols to keep things on-track. Also, I'd like to have a regular patrol to watch the progress of that plan of Rokkaku's we found. Keep us updated on the status, and see if you can sabotage it. Garam, Beat, Salsa and Cube, you guys are in charge of this.

SALSA

(to BEAT)

Yay, I get to go with you!

BEAT groans.

CORN

I've noticed some of the rooms need some repairs. I'll be doin' that for the rest of the day. Anyone else still here can help me out.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

The REMAINING GGS (GUM, CORN, BOOGIE, RHYTH and COMBO) are working on the repairs to some of the rooms-as well as building HARUKO'S room.

BOOGIE

Corn, she's got to get over it sooner or later.

CORN

I know, but I still feel bad about sayin' that to Gum. I really didn't mean it that way.

BOOGIE

She always was fickle.

CORN

Yeah, but still, I didn't think she'd still be mad at me.

GUM skates by in the background, carrying a box of supplies, gives CORN a dirty look, then skates OFF-SCREEN.

HARUKO

(OFF-SCREEN)

Corn!

CORN

(slightly irritated)

What is it?

CORN skates over to HARUKO, who is carrying a very long metal pole.

HARUKO

Corn, when I asked if you there was something to do, this wasn't what I had in mind!

CORN

What else would you wanna do?

HARUKO

I don't know, something that's fun?

CORN

If you have to be here, you may as well help us out.

COMBO

Seriously, shut up and hand me that metal pole.

HARUKO, with effort, picks up the metal pole.

HARUKO

Do you have to use solid poles? These things are heavy!

COMBO

They're heavier, but they're sturdier. 'Cause they're solid they're less likely to bend.

HARUKO

(struggling to hold onto the pole)

But they're so hard to move!

COMBO

They're also less likely to break or move around, and they support weight better.

HARUKO

This is really all you have-whoa!

HARUKO stumbles backwards over some supplies, and the pole he's carrying smashes into one of the roofs, ripping off a portion of the cardboard shingles.

CORN looks around quickly, and lets out a sigh of relief. He picks up some spare cardboard and skates over to HARUKO.

CORN

Thankfully, Gum's doin' work in another area, so she didn't see the roof of her room get trashed. Good thing; she hates you enough as it is.

HARUKO

I've noticed. It's too bad, since I really like her.

CORN

I'll go get the makeshift ladder so I can work from the outside. You go in and start on the repairs.

HARUKO picks up a stack of cardboard.

HARUKO

Eww! It's kind of slimy!

With disgust, HARUKO hauls the cardboard stack inside GUM'S ROOM.

INT. GUM'S ROOM

It's a pretty simple room, much like the rest of the ROOMS in THE GARAGE. There is a bed made of iron and wood stakes with an old mattress and a ragged blanket on top. A similarly constructed nightstand with a box on top is next to it. It's rustic, but charming in a way, like the other ROOMS.

HARUKO

What's that box?

HARUKO goes over to the box and inspects it.

HARUKO

No way! That's my old Make Your Own Robot Kit! I remember Gum said it reminded her of Corn, but I didn't know she brought it here. I should show it to Corn.

HARUKO skates out of GUM'S ROOM.

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

HARUKO

Corn! I have something to show you!

CORN climbs down from a makeshift ladder made of old wood and rusted metal pieces.

CORN

What is it?

HARUKO

Follow me!

HARUKO and CORN both go into GUM'S ROOM.

INT. GUM'S ROOM-DAY

HARUKO picks up the Make Your Own Robot Kit and hands it to CORN.

CORN

(inspecting the box)

A Make Your Own Robot Kit, huh? I wonder where Gum got this from.

HARUKO

Gum found this under my bed a few months ago.

CORN

(slightly surprised)

You're into machines? So am I.

HARUKO

Well, sort of. A couple years ago, I wanted a Make Your Own Robot Kit, but since I could never put it together, I was given a fully-built robot. Unfortunately, it broke when I left it out in the rain.

CORN

(incredulously)

How did you manage to leave a robot out in the rain…? Actually, it's better if I didn't know.

HARUKO (CONT.)

But, I have this.

HARUKO pulls out NAOKO and hands it to CORN.

CORN

(looking over NAOKO in amazement)

Where did you get this? I've never seen a phone like this before anywhere!

HARUKO

(smiles)

She was imported from Switzerland. I'll show you what NAOKO can do, but first, I'm going to call my parents.

HARUKO is about to press a button, but CORN puts his hand over NAOKO.

CORN

You shouldn't do that. Rokkaku might be able to track their location through it. If he already knows where your house is, then-

HARUKO

But I'm sure they're really worried about me!

NAOKO

No, it's in their best interest-and yours-if you don't call them.

HARUKO lets out a sigh.

HARUKO

(sulkily)

All right, I won't call them. I sure miss them, though. I hope Hoshiko is doing well, too.

CORN pauses to think. He feels a small amount of sympathy for HARUKO, even though he can't really relate to his problem.

CORN

I'm sure they are.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT, CUBE, SALSA and GARAM emerge from the sewer.

GARAM

You seem kinda off, Cube. I thought you liked the sewer.

CUBE

I do, but it makes me uneasy going through there since I left Poison Jam.

SALSA

I can kinda relate; there are time where I'd like to go back to Kibogoaka Hill to see if Nine Lives is still doin' okay.

CUBE and GARAM exchange glances.

CUBE

That's not what I was talking about at all.

BEAT

C'mon, what're you guys waitin' around for? Let's go!

SALSA

All right!

SALSA skates OFF-SCREEN after BEAT. CUBE and GARAM follow.

CUT TO:

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

CORN and HARUKO are sitting outside GUM'S ROOM, now that they have finished the repairs. CORN is relating a story as HARUKO listens intently.

CORN

And that's how I got away. It was a real close call. One of my skates got shot, and it took me three weeks to fix the bullet hole. Still, we won.

HARUKO

That sounds really difficult. I had a similar experience once.

CORN

(interested)

You did? I never would've guessed that.

HARUKO

Back in Fukuoka, I saw this one yard while roller-skating that looked perfect for practicing my handplants, but then the person who lived there got angry at me for doing it.

An anime-style sweat drop runs down CORN'S face.

HARUKO (CONT.)

Then, the police showed up, and they tried to press charges against me. I wasn't doing anything wrong!

CORN'S sweat drop gets bigger and moves slightly down his face.

HARUKO (CONT.)

Then, my parents got involved. They threatened to sue the police force if it went to court, and the police backed down. I won.

CORN'S sweat drop gets even bigger.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

CUBE, SALSA, BEAT and GARAM are hiding behind a large stack of boxes.

GARAM

I'm really gettin' tired of this.

CUBE

From what we've seen for the couple weeks we've been doing this, Rokkaku's been making a lot of progress on those plans. Sooner or later, they'll be finished.

SALSA

And we'll be ready for 'em!

BEAT

Guys, follow me.

SALSA

You're a much better leader than Corn.

BEAT

I know, right? Seriously.

GARAM

Hey! I can't hear!

BEAT and SALSA stop talking.

ROKKAKU

These tanks look magnificent! It took a lot of work, but at last, they are complete!

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

When will the tanks be launched?

ROKKAKU

Right now.

THE GGS exchange astonished glances.

CUT TO:

EXT. FIRE PIT-DAY

The REMAINING GGS are all sitting around the fire pit in THE GARAGE having dinner.

HARUKO takes a sip of his soup, grimaces, and spits it out.

HARUKO

This is disgusting! What's in here?

GUM

If you're gonna complain 'bout the food, at least help us get it-or help us at all. You're annoying enough as it is bein' just a mouth to feed.

HARUKO quickly stands up.

HARUKO

That's it! I'm leaving!

RHYTH

Where would you go?

HARUKO

Home! I don't care if I'm "in danger" here. I miss my parents, I miss my dog, I miss my home-I miss my life!

GUM

Good riddance! I never wanted you to come back with me.

CORN

Gum!

GUM

What? Let's be honest; who actually thinks Haruko will be ever be useful and who actually wants him to stay here?

There's an awkward silence as THE GGS exchange quick glances with each other.

CORN

(to HARUKO)

I know there's a lot to get used to…okay, that's a huge understatement, but-

HARUKO stands up and skates in the direction of the pulley elevator.

CORN (CONT.)

(skating after HARUKO)

It's for your own good if you stay here!

HARUKO arrives at the pulley elevator.

HARUKO

I'm sure my parents can do something about the situation! I don't want to be in this awful place a day longer!

GUM skates over to CORN.

GUM

Don't waste your energy. It's for the best if Haruko leaves; I can't stand havin' him around!

CORN

That's not really my point. Haruko, listen to me!

HARUKO climbs into the pulley elevator.

HARUKO

I might hate it here, but I'll kind of miss you, Gum.

GUM

I'm _not_ gonna miss you. Ever since that drama came out and I met you, my life's taken a turn for the worse!

HARUKO

(as he rises up in the pulley elevator)

How is that my fault? If anything, that all happened because of you.

CORN

It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't yours either!

HARUKO

(as he gets out of the pulley elevator)

It doesn't matter; I'm leaving! Everything about this city-and this base-is awful!

GUM

(shouting up at HARUKO as he exits OFF-SCREEN)

If you weren't so spoiled, you'd learn to put up with it! Maybe you'd even be somewhat useful!

CORN

Gum, did you really have to do that?

GUM

Do what? Antagonize him? He got what he had comin' to him. If I didn't snap at him, someone else would've.

CORN

Now he's in danger again.

GUM

(unimpressed)

And?

CORN

Think about it: how is Haruko gonna survive on his own?

GUM

That's his problem, not mine.

By now, the OTHER GGS have moved over towards the pulley elevator to see what was going on.

BOOGIE

I'll give him a day. He'll either return here, or get himself caught or killed.

COMBO

I'll give him six hours.

GUM

I'll give him 22 minutes.

CUT TO:

EXT. CHUO STREET-DAY

HARUKO

(thinking)

This was a terrible idea! Why did I decide to go with Gum? Though, I will miss her. She was a very interesting half-sister.

HARUKO rounds a corner and continues skating.

HARUKO (CONT.)

(thinking)

I know there's a train station nearby, either here or in Shibuya Terminal. It sure was hard to find out, though. People around here are so unfriendly to anyone on roller skates!

HARUKO darts in between a crowd.

HARUKO (CONT.)

(thinking)

I'll just talk to the ticket vendor, tell them who I am and that I'll later repay them tenfold if they can get me home.

(out loud)

What's that noise?

Farther up the street, we can see six TANKS rolling down the hill.

HARUKO

Tanks? I wonder why they're here?

HARUKO moves a little closer to the tanks.

TANK 1

Hey! There's a Rudie right there! Get him!

TANK 2

No! We're not after one Rudie. We're after a whole gang, remember? Besides, I thought they were in Dogenzaka Hill.

HARUKO

They must mean the GGs! I should warn them!

HARUKO glances around at his surroundings.

HARUKO

The train station must be close by. I finally have a shot at leaving this place!

HARUKO glances back at the TANKS.

HARUKO

I'll feel terrible if something bad happens to Gum. I really should warn the GGs!

HARUKO skates OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

HARUKO shoots out of the tunnel and hits the mattress. He stands up, panting, and nearly falls over.

COMBO

(to CORN)

See? I knew he wouldn't last long out there.

CORN

Welcome back. Y'know, I had a thought. I think you might help us more if you joined the GGs.

HARUKO

(panting)

Tanks!

CORN

Really? I didn't think you'd be interested.

HARUKO

(panting)

No, tanks!

CORN

Huh? Then what did you say before?

HARUKO

Tanks!

CORN

But I thought you said you didn't want to join.

HARUKO

No, tanks!

CORN

So I was right.

HARUKO

(panting, more exasperated)

Tanks!

CORN

Make up your mind!

HARUKO

(panting, pointing frantically above the tunnel)

No, tanks!

BOOGIE

I think he's trying to say something about the Rokkaku Tanks that you sent out a patrol to spy on.

CORN

Those? I didn't think Rokkaku would be finished with 'em for a while.

(to HARUKO)

Where did you see them?

HARUKO

(panting)

Chuo (pant) Street.

HARUKO slumps to the ground.

GUM

This stinks! There's only a few of us to take on the tanks, since Beat, Salsa, Garam and Cube are still probably in the Fortified Residential Zone!

CORN

We'll need all the help we can get. Everybody, get some spray cans! Combo, consult the Mystery Tapes. I'm sure they have somethin' useful to say.

CORN helps HARUKO up to his feet.

COMBO inserts one of the MYSTERY TAPES into one of the slots on his boom box.

MYSTERY TAPES

Do not take the direct path. Look to the other sides for solutions.

HARUKO

But I don't (pant) know how (pant pant) to (pant) help (pant) you!

CORN

You can still help us once you've recovered a bit.

GUM

Me, Rhyth and Combo will go up to Chuo Street. Meet us there.

GUM, RHYTH and COMBO exit OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. CHUO STREET-DAY

CORN, BOOGIE and HARUKO skate into an alley nearby where the tank fight is going on. GUM, COMBO and RHYTH have already taken down one of the TANKS, and we can see them fighting in the background.

CORN

Haruko, there's no time to teach you how to fight with a spray can, so here's what you need to do. You have to sneak up behind the tanks-

BOOGIE

Corn, we'll have to distract them somehow. Otherwise, they'll just shoot at us.

CORN

Okay. How 'bout one of us skates into their line of sight, gets them to aim at us, then keeps 'em distracted?

BOOGIE

But then, how will you attack them if you're distracting them?

CORN

Oh. Good point.

BOOGIE

Actually, if we can figure out a way to distract the tanks' aim, then attack them when they're not looking…I know! Let's work together. We'll trade off distracting and attacking, and hopefully we can pull it off.

CORN

Yeah, I could go for that.

HARUKO

What will you do after that?

CORN

Me or Boogie will get on top of the tanks, and tag the tops. We'll see if we can take out the drivers.

HARUKO

Okay, I'll try my best!

HARUKO, CORN and BOOGIE skate off towards the tanks. CORN and BOOGIE get in some hits, then move on to the next tank. They don't notice HARUKO isn't with them.

HARUKO

I think I know an easier way to do this.

HARUKO takes out NAOKO.

HARUKO

NAOKO, holograph mode.

NAOKO

How many?

HARUKO

One would be enough; I don't want you to wear down at a time like this.

NAOKO

Holograph loading.

HARUKO

Do it now! Ouch!

HARUKO is knocked to the ground as the tank nozzle swings around.

HARUKO looks up in fear as the tank nozzle swirls back around and points at him. A couple seconds later it swivels in the other direction, away from him, and fires.

HARUKO stands up to see his HOLOGRAPH distracting the tank.

HARUKO

I'd better act quickly!

HARUKO shakes his spray can and quickly but clumsily tags the side of the TANK.

As the tank nozzle turns back towards HARUKO, he skate around to the other side of the TANK and tags it.

HARUKO

(as he tags the TANK)

It's starting to stall a little bit. I must be doing something right!

We see the HOLOGRAPH fade and the nozzle swings back towards HARUKO.

HARUKO

Uh-oh.

HARUKO jumps onto the nozzle and grinds up to the top of the TANK. HARUKO starts to tag the top.

HARUKO

(as he tags)

Great! Now I'm out of the range of fire!

The TANK stops moving and the DRIVER pops out of the top, gun pointed.

HARUKO

(jumps back in surprise, spraying his spray can)

Aah!

The DRIVER, now covered in paint, looks around for HARUKO.

HARUKO sprays him harder and he falls over.

HARUKO

That's one tank down! Good job, Corn and Boogie!

HARUKO looks around. He doesn't see any of THE GGS.

HARUKO

The others must be someplace else! I'll see if they need any help!

HARUKO jumps off the now-defeated TANK and skates away. Soon, he sees RHYTH standing near a defeated TANK.

RHYTH

You're alive! How did you do?

HARUKO

NAOKO-my phone-and I defeated it. I'm really tired, though.

Farther down the street, we see CORN and BOOGIE standing together near two of the TANKS.

BOOGIE

It looks like reinforcements came. I could've sworn I saw Garam.

CORN

I know I did. Good thing the other GGs made it here, or we might be goners.

BOOGIE leans a little closer to CORN.

BOOGIE

Months ago, I'd never thought I'd be saying this, but-

Enter GUM. She skates up to CORN with an irritated look on her face.

GUM

(shortly)

Just so you know, all the tanks have been defeated. The others managed to make it here to help.

GUM quickly skates OFF-SCREEN.

CORN

(to BOOGIE)

What's with her? She's been real moody lately…maybe it's that time of the month.

BOOGIE shrugs.

BOOGIE

For Gum, it _always _seems to be "that time of the month."

CORN looks slightly offended by BOOGIE'S remark, but shrugs and looks off after GUM.

Near another couple TANKS, we see more of THE GGS.

SALSA

(trying to glomp BEAT)

Me and Beat can do _anything_ together-isn't that right?

BEAT

Get off of me!

CUBE

Good thing for Jet Set Radio, otherwise we wouldn't have known where the tanks were attacking. In fact, I'm surprised we made it back here in time to fight the tanks.

GARAM

I'm surprised, too. It's a good thing we were on that patrol. No one else could've made it through the sewers that quick.

CORN comes up to GARAM and CUBE.

CORN

Yeah, you two did good. I'm tryin' to round up the rest of the GGs so we can all go back to The Garage. The day's not over quite yet.

CUBE and GARAM exchange glances.

CUBE

It's not?

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

CORN

Haruko, I think you've proven yourself today to be capable of bein' a member of the GGs. Is that what you want?

HARUKO

Sure. It sounds better than just sitting here waiting for all of this to end.

CORN

From now on, you'll be known as Ice. Welcome to the GGs.

THE GGS applaud with varying levels of enthusiasm. ICE smiles.

ZOOM OUT on THE GARAGE.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

**If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

Interestingly, this episode didn't exist in my original script plans (even though I'd always thought there should be an episode where Gum returns and has to not only readjust to her normal life but also adjust to her new status). In addition to this, Ice has to adjust to his new surroundings and the rest of the GGs have to adjust to both of them appearing (well, in Gum's case, reappearing).

For Ice, it's much more of a challenge. Not only is he accustomed to luxury and really doesn't have any idea how to fend for himself, it's difficult for him being away from his parents. He's always depended on them and drawn a sense of power, security (and complacency) from their wealth and influence, and without that sense, it makes for a very jarring change.

It really does work out better this way, instead of just jumping into a more action-paced episode. Don't worry; there will be plenty of opportunities for those.

Next Saturday Morning:

Learning from their mistakes this time, the GGs prepare for another potential attack. Even though the tanks failed, Rokkaku has another weapon lying in wait to destroy the GGs. Amidst all the tension, they'll have to take on a completely new plot in "On the Defensive"!


	4. Episode 16: On the Defensive

JET SET RADIO "On the Defensive"  
(#16)  
Final Draft  
April 24, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:  
EXT. THE GARAGE–DAY

PAN of THE GARAGE. ZOOM IN on CORN'S WORKSHOP. Outside of the WORKSHOP, all sorts of junk is strewn about, ready to be used in something.

Outside of the WORKSHOP, THE GGS are working on a large device.

BEAT

(as he sets down a crate)

Gum, so why are we doin' this again?

GUM

You remember what the Mystery Tapes said, right?

(takes out NAOKO)

NAOKO, replay what the Mystery Tapes said earlier.

NAOKO

Preparation is key, repetition is not needed. Go outside your limits to protect what is within; go outside your skills to protect what you have. A different path will lead you to safety.

GUM

I've listened to it a few more times, and it still confuses me. I guess what it means is that we gotta try somethin' outside of what we normally do.

COMBO takes a large metal pole off a cart.

COMBO

There. That's the last one.

(calling OFF-SCREEN)

Gum, did you figure out why the throwing arm won't work?

GUM

I'm workin' on it.

GUM takes out NAOKO.

GUM

NAOKO, bring up the blueprints Corn made.

NAOKO displays a hologram of the blueprints.

GUM

(as she looks at the blueprints)

We'll need to be able to apply more tension to the arm, so we can actually get it down to the point where we can get it to stay in one place. We can use the springs to get more tension. Then we'll need to be able to release the cord so we can fire it. Make sure it's not too tight.

COMBO

That's what I thought.

(to BEAT)

See, I told you we needed more springs!

BEAT

I said that first.

COMBO

Did not.

In the background, we can hear BEAT and COMBO arguing.

GUM goes over to where CORN is working.

GUM

I think I've figured out what the problem is.

CORN

Good. What's wrong?

GUM

Our screws are screwy. They're too rusty to be any good.

CORN

I agree. We're runnin' low on supplies.

ICE (OFF-SCREEN)

Hi, Gum! I'm back!

ICE skates over to GUM, then stops when he sees she's frowning.

ICE

What's wrong?

GUM

I thought you were gonna help us.

ICE

Well, I helped yesterday.

GUM  
No, you didn't.

ICE

What about the day before?

GUM

Still no.

ICE

What about the day before yesterday?

GUM

(impatiently)

Ice, are you gonna help us not? If not, then get outta here, 'cause you're really gettin' on my nerves!

ICE

I was, I can, I am! What needs to be done?

GUM

We need to get more supplies.

ICE

(hopeful)

Can I come with you?

GUM

No! Corn and the others needed more help to build the defenses. According to Jet Set Radio, Rokkaku's got somethin' big planned for us, and we need to be ready. We were caught completely off-guard by the tanks.

ICE

(dejected)

But that sounds boring! I want to come with you!

GUM

(as she skates OFF-SCREEN)

I don't care.

(calls OFF-SCREEN)

Rhyth, you're the only one who's not busy. Come with me.

ICE

Please? I really want to go!

GUM

(OFF-SCREEN)

No!

CUT TO:

EXT. ROKKAKU-DAI HEIGHTS-EVENING

GUM and RHYTH are skating through a series of alleyways.

RHYTH

So what's the plan again?

GUM

(irritated sigh)

I already told you: we're gonna get more supplies. NAOKO has the full list of what things we need.

OFF-SCREEN, we hear a CLANG as something gets knocked over. GUM and RHYTH turn around in surprise-for GUM, this quickly fades to annoyance.

GUM  
Ice? What're you doin'?

ICE

I'm coming with you.

GUM

No you're not.

(to RHYTH)

C'mon, let's get goin'.

ICE

But it's such a long way back to The Garage! Aren't you impressed that I followed you all the way out here?

RHYTH

That's a good point, and it's pretty impressive that he followed us here. He can come with us.

GUM

Rhyth, that's my decision.

RHYTH

Sorry.

ICE

(starts to skate OFF-SCREEN)

Okay, but if a Rokkaku Police squad catches me on the long trip back to The Garage, you're going to feel terrible about it.

GUM skates up to ICE.

GUM

(reluctantly)

Okay, okay. You can go.

ICE

Thank you.

GUM

But, there's gonna be some rules. Don't complain, don't be annoying, and don't cause us any trouble, okay? We don't wanna have to babysit you.

ICE

Understood.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. The camera follows a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR as it heads down an alley. A small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD climbs out and briefly looks around, then climbs back into the CAR.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

There's nothing here.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

I could've sworn I saw someone go in here. Maybe it was just my imagination.

The CAR pulls out of the alley and drives OFF-SCREEN. ZOOM in slightly on a dumpster in the corner of the screen.

GUM lifts up the top of the dumpster and peers out.

GUM

Be careful. There's loads of squads out.

THE GGS climb out of the dumpster and carefully move alongside the alley's edge. RHYTH looks out from the corner.

ICE

(grimaces)

Ick! I thought it was just that dumpster, but this whole place smells awful! Why is that?

GUM

(bitterly)

'Cause Rokkaku's factories polluted it.

RHYTH is peering out from behind the corner of the alley. Unfortunately, she's sticking out too far, and a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR sees her.

RHYTH

Uh-oh! Gum, Ice, we've got to go!

RHYTH skates back into the alley as we hear BULLETS firing OFF-SCREEN. THE GGS grind up a drain pipe and end up on the roof of a building.

GUM

Rhyth! Next time, you need to keep watch better.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE JUNKYARD-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of the JUNKYARD. It's massive; many times the size of the junkyard near THE GARAGE. It's like a mountain range built from junk.

GUM fills a bag with some supplies from a pile of junk.

GUM

This should be enough. Let's head back. There's still a lot of work to get done on that machine.

RHYTH

It's too bad there are so few of us now. I miss Yoyo.

ICE  
I never got to meet him, but Gum told me about him.

(half to himself)

I miss my family. I wonder how things are going for them back in Fukuoka.

RHYTH

At least your parents are still alive…

ICE

(surprised)

You mean your parents are _dead_? That's awful!

RHYTH

(shyly)

I-I don't like to talk about it. I know there are lots of Rudies who are orphans, and it's not that unusual, but I just don't like to talk about it.

(changes the topic)

Do you have any pictures from your old life on NAOKO? I'd like to see those.

ICE

I have lots of them. I'll show you sometime.

RHYTH

(smiles)

That would be nice.

ICE

I hope someday I'll go back again.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

GUM, RHYTH and ICE quickly skate down a street, then turn a sharp corner. There's a squad of ROKKAKU POLICE CARS on their tail. They duck in through a small doorway in an ALLEY as the ROKKAKU POLICE CARS skid to a stop.

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE ROOFTOP-NIGHT

THE GGS burst through a heavy-looking metal door. They stop to catch their breath quickly.

ICE

(panting)

That (pant) was a close (pant) call!

GUM

I'll (pant) say!

The THREE GGS look up to see a smaller ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD on the roof heading towards them. They quickly step backwards towards the door they just came through.

The other ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD comes through the door.

RHYTH

Not again!

GUM elbows ICE and RHYTH and subtly points to a wide rooftop VENT.

GUM

(in a whisper)

Let's go!

RHYTH

What?

ICE grabs RHYTH'S arm and pulls her with him in the direction of the VENT.

THE GGS swiftly skate over to the air vent and jump in. The ROKKAKU POLICE chase them over to the VENT and peer down into it.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

They're trapped down there. If we wait here, we can shoot them once they come up.

INT. AIR VENT-UNKNOWN TIME

It's pitch-black, and all that we see are the characters' eyes.

ICE

(nervously)

Gum!

GUM

(irritably)

What?

ICE

Where are we?

GUM

We're in an air vent. Duh.

RHYTH

Don't worry; we've done this before. Um…did you two notice anything weird about this air vent?

GUM

No. Why?

RHYTH

I can't feel the floor beneath us.

There's a pause as GUM feels beneath her (of course, we can't see her doing it; all we see are her eyes).

GUM

(simply)

Oh.

GUM, ICE and RHYTH exchange panicked glances, then plummet OFF-SCREEN, yelling.

CUT TO:

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

Unbeknownst to THE GGS, this is the same CONFERENCE ROOM that BEAT saw in "Street Dreams". All around the edges of the room are mounted, numbered screens with various people interacting with the meeting through them. ROKKAKU is sitting at the head of a large conference table.

ROKKAKU

Today, I will reveal my most brilliant plan to date! This will absolutely eliminate those pesky Rudies-_especially_ these two.

ROKKAKU hits a button. On one of the screens, a picture of BEAT and GUM displays.

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 1

That girl, she's the ex-mayor's daughter, correct?

ROKKAKU

Correct.

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 2

I thought you wanted her alive.

INT. AIR VENT-UNKNOWN TIME

GUM

(in a whisper)

He wants me alive? That can't be good; he must have some kinda plan for the Fukui family.

ICE

(in a whisper)

I wonder why he's not after me then?

GUM

(in a whisper)

As far as Rokkaku knows, you're still with your family.

ICE

(in a whisper)

I hope they took off once we left, or they're in serious danger!

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

I do. It's the other one, Beat, I want dead.

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 3

You know his name?

ROKKAKU

My sources informed me.

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 4

That must mean he's important.

ROKKAKU

You could say that. I've been…hearing things. Mysterious things. I think this relates to a recurring dream I've been having.

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 1

If the dream keeps coming back, it must be important. What is it?

ROKKAKU

(curtly)

It's none of your concern. There's something special about those two Rudies, but I'm not sure what. I have a feeling that whatever it is can't be good for me, though.

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 3

So why do you want to get rid of the Fukui family?

ROKKAKU

I've told you this before. They are the only ones with even the slightest chance of overthrowing me. They must be gone for my plans to succeed!

ROKKAKU EXECUTIVE 4

What is your plan?

INT. AIR VENT-UNKNOWN TIME

ICE

(in a whisper)

I need to use the bathroom-really bad!

RHYTH

(in a whisper)

Don't do it here! I'm right below you!

ICE

(in a whisper)

That's not what I meant-

GUM

(in a whisper)

Guys, shut up! I'm tryin' to listen!

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

Inside of this modified street cleaner-I've decided to call it the Terror Drone-are the latest weapons. Under Hayashi's direction-

HAYASHI gives a short smug nod as his name is mentioned.

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

-we will bring it onto the streets and use it to wipe out any Rudies we can find! We'll investigate every nook and cranny we can, and destroy all of the gangs' hideouts. First, we will test it on one of the most cluttered areas in all of Tokyo-to: Hikage Street!

(to HAYASHI)

Start the countdown!

HAYASHI

(under his breath)

I was just about to.

HAYASHI hits a few buttons on a dashboard in front of him. A countdown displays on one of the screens.

HAYASHI

Rokkaku-sama, I believe there are eavesdroppers!

ROKKAKU

There's no one here except people who should be. Are you saying you doubt my security?

HAYASHI

No, Rokkaku-sama.

ROKKAKU

Then be quiet and pay attention to the meeting.

HAYASHI

(under his breath)

Nothing, huh? He wouldn't know an intrusion if it was right under his nose.

HAYASHI fires his gun at the ceiling vent grate. A bullet hits one of the bolts holding it in place, breaking it. The vent cover can't support the weight of THE GGS anymore, and they come crashing down before ROKKAKU can get a word of complaint in.

HAYASHI gestures to THE GGS as a small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD surrounds them. All the other CONFERENCE PARTICIPANTS look stunned to see the intruders.

HAYASHI

See?

ROKKAKU ignores him and turns to THE GGS.

ROKKAKU

Nice of you to drop in.

GUM, RHYTH and ICE look around at their surroundings with wide eyes.

ROKKAKU

Your days as Rudies are numbered-

(turns to ICE)

-oh, what's this?

(half to himself)

You look like the spitting image of Mayor Fukui…could you be…you must be!

ROKKAKU turns to the CONFERENCE PARTICIPANTS.

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

What a stroke of luck. Now we have the ex-mayor's daughter _and_ son!

ICE'S hand surreptitiously slides into his shorts pocket.

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

(to the ROKKAKU POLICE)

Some of you escort that other girl to the prison. The rest of you, take these two to a special containment cell. I need to talk with them.

ICE

I don't think so!

ICE presses a button on NAOKO, which emits a brilliant flash of light.

GUM

There's still too much work to do for us to stick around for a chat!

ICE grabs GUM and RHYTH and guides them in the right direction while everyone else is blinded by the bright light. They skate out the door of the CONFERENCE ROOM.

INT. CONFERENCE BUILDING HALLWAY-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU (OFF-SCREEN)

(shouting)

Get them! Get them!

THE GGS continue skating down the hall.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS burst through a door and race off. A nearby ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD sees them and pursues them. They skate into an alley, but encounter a second ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD right in front of them. The other ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD approaches them from behind.

GUM jumps onto a billboard on the wall and wallrides along it. She jumps to a second billboard on the other side of the alley, wallriding it until she is past the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD. She then skates OFF-SCREEN. RHYTH and ICE follow suit.

CUT TO:

EXT. FIRE PIT-DAY

CORN and BOOGIE are sitting around the fire pit having a late dinner.

CORN

I'm worried 'bout Gum.

BOOGIE

Well, don't be. That's what got her mad at you in the first place.

CORN

I hafta wonder about Rhyth and Ice, too. Rhyth is with Gum, and I have no clue where Ice could be.

BOOGIE

I'm sure Gum is fine, Corn. She can handle herself.

CORN

I have a question for you, Boogie.

BOOGIE

What is it?

CORN

D'you think Gum is doin' these things just 'cause she's mad at me. Is it some kinda girl thing?

BOOGIE

(pauses to think)

It _is_ a girl thing, but I think that's just the way Gum is. It's what makes her special.

As BOOGIE is speaking, CORN turns to look at the tunnel. We can faintly see someone over there.

BOOGIE

What?

CORN

It's Gum!

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

All of THE GGS are gathered around the MEETING AREA, where GUM is standing on top of the couch speaking. Many of them look quite tired; it's late at night, even though the sun is shining as always in SHIBUYA-CHO.

GUM

-and the Terror Drone is headed here right now with a whole bunch of weapons! It'll capture any Rudies it can find and it'll seek out and destroy all of the gang hideouts, too! Somehow, we gotta stop it!

CORN

This is what all our preparation was for-

GUM

-and I have a plan.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

We see the TERROR DRONE descending from the sky into a wide clearing with a massive STAIR STRUCTURE in the center.

PAN of HIKAGE STREET. A line of six makeshift catapults has been set up along one side of the clearing, near a series of alleyways.

CORN is standing at the first catapult in the line. He turns down the line to address the OTHER GGS.

CORN

Okay, that's all of 'em!

PAN of the line. The camera stops at the catapult SALSA is manning.

SALSA

Rhyth! What do you see?

PAN up the STAIR STRUCTURE in the center of the clearing. RHYTH is standing at the top.

RHYTH

I see tons of things! Skyscrapers, buses-hey, that's Kogane-cho over there!

GUM comes over, hearing this, and rolls her eyes.

GUM

I have bad news for you.

COMBO

Bad news? And you're tellin' us this now?

GUM

All the stuff me and Rhyth-

CORN

Don't forget Ice. He helped, too.

GUM

(grudgingly)

-_and_ Ice got really helped, and you got the catapults workin', but the range is real short.

CUBE

So that means that the Terror Drone will have to fly closer to us. That certainly makes things harder.

SALSA  
Some of us could leave our catapults and sneak up to the Terror Drone. We'd ambush it and disappear back down here to the catapults before it could retaliate.

CORN

That's a good idea. There's plenty of high spaces around here with good cover that would be great for an ambush.

COMBO

There's a couple problems with that, though. An ambush would only work if we knew exactly where the Terror Drone is gonna appear. Otherwise, we could be the ones to get ambushed!

SALSA  
That's totally worth the risk! Besides, we could see it comin' before it saw us!

COMBO

Also, we'd have a heck of a time gettin' back down to the catapults to launch the counterattack. We'd be in the Terror Drone's line-of-fire the whole way down.

SALSA

Why don't we move the catapults up there?

CORN

That would work, but we're not sure when the Terror Drone is gonna get here. If it arrived while we were takin' the catapults up to the top, we'd be trapped.

GUM

Guys, I have an idea!

CUBE

What is it?

GUM

I know Rokkaku especially wants to catch me.

SALSA

So?

GUM

What d'you mean, "so"?

SALSA

So as is, "So, what?"

GUM

So, I can lure it inside our range.

GUM starts to skate OFF-SCREEN.

CORN

That's a good idea, Gum!

GUM doesn't hear him-or she's intentionally ignoring him- as she skates OFF-SCREEN. CORN can't tell which, but he looks slightly upset.

RHYTH (OFF-SCREEN)

Get ready! I see the Terror Drone coming!

GUM starts to grind up the stair railings.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY ABOVE HIKAGE STREET-DAY

Through the front window, we can see HAYASHI piloting the TERROR DRONE.

HAYASHI

Estimated arrival in thirty seconds. I can see the clearing!

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

GUM is still grinding up the stair railings.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY ABOVE HIKAGE STREET-DAY

HAYASHI

Estimated arrival in twenty seconds. I'm getting impatient!

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

GUM jumps from the railing she's grinding on across a gap onto another stair railing.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY ABOVE HIKAGE STREET-DAY

HAYASHI

Estimated arrival in ten seconds. I can see those punks right beneath me! Landing in-

RAPID FIRE:

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY ABOVE HIKAGE STREET-DAY

HAYASHI is piloting the TERROR DRONE.

HAYASHI (VOICEOVER)

Ten!

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

GUM is grinding up the railing.

HAYASHI (VOICEOVER)

Nine!

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY ABOVE HIKAGE STREET-DAY

HAYASHI is piloting the TERROR DRONE.

HAYASHI (VOICEOVER)

Eight!

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

GUM is grinding up the railing.

HAYASHI (VOICEOVER)

Seven!

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY ABOVE HIKAGE STREET-DAY

HAYASHI pilots the TERROR DRONE just barely over the roofs of some buildings.

HAYASHI (VOICEOVER)

Six!

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

GUM is grinding up the railing. She's approaching the top.

HAYASHI (VOICEOVER)

Five!

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY ABOVE HIKAGE STREET-DAY

HAYASHI begins to lower the TERROR DRONE.

HAYASHI (VOICEOVER)

Four!

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

GUM gets to the top of the railing, still going full speed, preparing to jump.

HAYASHI (VOICEOVER)

Three!

CUT TO:

EXT. SKY ABOVE HIKAGE STREET-DAY

HAYASHI lowers the TERROR DRONE significantly.

HAYASHI

Oh, forget about it! I'm tired of waiting!

The TERROR DRONE fires. GUM jumps and sprays the front of the TERROR DRONE.

HAYASHI

Ha! Take that!

GUM falls from her jump and lands on a railing a level or two below the top, and starts to skate down to the OTHER GGS.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

CORN  
Is Gum okay?

SALSA

(pointing)

There she is!

GUM skates ON-SCREEN.

GUM

It's in range! Everyone, get into position!

(as she skates over to her catapult)

I'll-

BLAZE (OFF-SCREEN)

Hey.

GUM turns around in surprise to see the LOVE SHOCKERS' leader-and the rest of the gang-standing in the alley.

BLAZE comes out of the alley with the rest of the LOVE SHOCKERS. They're a pretty small gang, numbering around seven or eight members at the most.

BLAZE  
Mind if we join in?

GUM

(pauses to think)

Sure, why not?

CUT TO:

EXT. HIKAGE STREET-DAY

CORN

(as he fires his catapult)

I'm just curious, but why d'you wanna help us?

BLAZE

(carries some debris-for ammunition-over to CORN)

Why wouldn't we? This is our turf, and we'll fight to the death to defend it. We're not gonna lose our pride and let some other gang protect it and upstage us.

A small sweat drop rolls down the side of CORN'S face.

CORN

(loads the debris in)

That's not what we were tryin' to do.

BLAZE ignores him. CORN fires his catapult

LOVE SHOCKER 1

Blaze, not that I'm against this idea or nothin', but won't we get in trouble if the Noise Tanks find out?

BLAZE

(contemptuously)

Who cares if they do? It's worth it for this; I can't stand seein' Rokkaku's machines on our turf. We need to teach 'em a lesson not to mess with us.

CORN is about to reply, but this catches him off-guard.

CORN

(gives both the LOVE SHOCKERS a funny look)

What d'you mean, "if the Noise Tanks find out"?

Both LOVE SHOCKERS ignore him.

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

The Terror Drone is gettin' closer! Fire!

CORN and the OTHER GGS fire their catapults. The projectiles hit their mark and stall the TERROR DRONE. It sputters for a couple seconds.

HAYASHI

(hitting the control panel)

No! No! Why won't you work?

THE GGS fire their catapults again, hitting the TERROR DRONE. They fire again and strike the TERROR DRONE once again.

ROKKAKU  
(through the speakers in the TERROR DRONE)

Hayashi! It still needs more testing! Get back to the Fortified Residential Zone immediately!

HAYASHI

No! I can't let those Rudies win! I have them right where I want them!

The TERROR DRONE gets hit by another round of projectiles from the catapults.

ROKKAKU

(through the speakers in the TERROR DRONE)

Did you hear me the first time? Get back to the Fortified Residential Zone-_now_!

HAYASHI

(grudgingly)

Yes, Rokkaku-sama.

HAYASHI reluctantly turns the TERROR DRONE around-still under fire from the catapults-and pilots it OFF-SCREEN.

THE GGS and the LOVE SHOCKERS are cheering at the sight of HAYASHI'S retreat.

BLAZE

(to CORN)

Heh, thanks for that-

CORN

Any time.

BLAZE (CONT.)

Though we could've handled that ourselves.

BLAZE casts a glance out of the corner of her eye at GUM.

BLAZE

(thinking)

Though, there certainly is somethin' special 'bout her, mayor's daughter or not.

GUM

(rolls her eyes)

Well, I didn't see _you_ with any catapults.

CORN smiles slightly at her, taking this as a compliment. GUM doesn't see this-or she's purposefully ignoring him.

BLAZE

Whatever. We'll escort you to the edge of our turf.

SALSA  
Good thing! It's so hard to find your way around here. How d'you do it?

LOVE SHOCKER 2

We're used to it. Same as you guys.

The LOVE SHOCKERS skate into an alley, leading THE GGS.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

**If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

Now we're back into the type of action-adventure excitement you've come to expect from Jet Set Radio: The Animated Series!

Yes, Jet Set Radio: The Animated Series. I've altered the name a couple times on , but I changed it for a few reasons. For one, calling it "The Jet Set Radio Show" makes it sound like a _radio show_, which it's not (though it probably would work as one with some adjustments.) It also didn't make it clear that this is/would be animated, as it is a Saturday morning cartoon.

I wasn't originally going to do this (because it wasn't successful with my Kirby fanfic Knight Errant), but after someone asked a couple weeks ago, I've decided I will be offering fan character cameos. So if anyone wants their fan character to make an appearance, just ask! If there's enough demand, I'll offer more fan character cameos!

Next Saturday Morning:

The Terror Drone may be down, but it's not out! The GGs venture into the Fortified Residential Zone to take it out once and for all in "The Drone Dilemma"!


	5. Episode 17: The Drone Dilemma

JET SET RADIO "The Drone Dilemma"  
(#17)  
Final Draft  
May 1, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of the HANGAR. It's a massive building in the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE equipped with many launch pads and garages for vehicles. ZOOM IN on the HANGAR.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD walks by a large machine. The camera ZOOMS IN, revealing this is the TERROR DRONE. It's been modified since the last episode; it's much larger than before, with four long spidery legs with drills on the feet.

Another ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD enters the HANGAR as the doors close. The camera ZOOMS OUT, revealing that we just saw this on the main monitor screen in ROKKAKU'S HQ.

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

HAYASHI

Let me take the Terror Drone out one more time! The repairs are close enough to being done!

ROKKAKU

"Close enough" does not mean "finished". I've waited two weeks so far for the Terror Drone to be fixed; I don't want to wait even more. Let me remind you, it was your fault it broke in the first place.

HAYASHI

(resentfully)

I didn't know the Rudies would have catapults and back-up!

ROKKAKU

I talked with the chief engineer repairing the Terror Drone; he says to expect the modifications and repairs to be done in three days.

HAYASHI looks surprised, but happy, to hear this news.

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

This time, I asked the engineers to make some changes. The Terror Drone isn't going to be used for combat anymore.

HAYASHI

(nodding)

Changes, that's…what?

(HAYASHI'S eyes widens)

You're not going to use it for combat?

ROKKAKU

I thought of a better use for it. We can have an eye in the sky to monitor the Rudies; what they do and where they go, and they won't be the wiser. Within days, we'll find the bases of the gangs-and hopefully the Fukui brats, too.

ROKKAKU gazes at the HANGAR through the monitor screen and sneers.

ROKKAKU

If only the Rudies knew what was in store for them.

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

All of THE GGS are gathered around the meeting area in THE GARAGE.

BEAT

So what's the point of this meeting? I was just about to go on that patrol to remark the boundaries.

GUM

I was just near the border of the Doom Riders' turf and ours. I heard some disturbing news from the Doom Riders.

COMBO

The Doom Riders? We haven't seen too much of 'em lately.

BEAT

Get to the point already. I was gonna head out-

SALSA  
-and I was gonna go with you!

BEAT sighs in annoyance.

GUM

Anyways, they say Rokkaku's been workin' some more on the Terror Drone.

BOOGIE

How would they know?

CORN

Their leader Axel said they were in the Fortified Residential Zone and saw a bunch of Rokkaku Police squads goin' to this one area. They investigated, and overheard that the Terror Drone was bein' modified.

GARAM

Hey, listen to this!

GARAM presses a button on his radio watch.

D.J. Professor K

(on the wrist radio)

Hey, this is D.J. Professor K, baby, kickin' it live with another pirate radio broadcast from Jet Set Radio!

THE GGS stop talking and all move a little closer to hear GARAM'S radio watch.

D.J. PROFESSOR K (CONT.)

(on the wrist radio)

Remember that Terror Drone the GGs and the Love Shockers took out? Word is, it's bein' rebuilt to be bigger and badder than before, and it'll be done in only a few days!

THE GGS exchange shocked glances.

BEAT

So we hafta face that thing _again_?

COMBO

Shut up and listen!

D.J. PROFESSOR K

(on the wrist radio)

This is seriously bad news for anyRudie. This thing is designed to track down and exterminate every last one of you! Last time, it was so powerful it took two gangs-and catapults-to defeat! Somethin' better be done before it's too late!

GUM

That settles it! Rokkaku's definitely up to somethin'!

BEAT

We're gonna hafta trash it! Count me in!

SALSA  
Me too!

BEAT groans.

CORN

I'll go, too. Boogie, you wanna come?

BOOGIE

Of course! This is important!

GUM casts an annoyed glance at BOOGIE and CORN.

RHYTH

Can I come?

GUM

Actually, I needed someone to continue the earlier patrol and remark the boundaries. Both me and Beat never finished that. Take Combo and Cube with you. Garam, come with me.

RHYTH

Okay.

RHYTH, COMBO and CUBE skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS are hiding in an alley across the street from the HANGAR.

GARAM

So how're we supposed to get in there?

GUM

I have no clue. It's real close-guarded; Rokkaku must be expectin' someone to sabotage the Terror Drone.

THE GGS stealthily move into another alley, closer to the HANGAR.

CORN

D'you think anyone saw us?

BOOGIE

I don't think so, or someone would be after us already.

THE GGS move slowly back into the alley near the HANGAR, sticking close to the walls.

GARAM

D'you think there's a way in through the back?

GUM

We won't know 'til we get there.

A small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD comes around the back of the HANGAR.

SALSA

Yikes!

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU is watching THE GGS through one of the screens.

HAYASHI bursts through the door.

HAYASHI

Rokkaku-sama! A gang has been spotted near the hangar where the Terror Drone is being fixed!

ROKKAKU turns around to face HAYASHI.

ROKKAKU

(dryly)

I noticed.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

BOOGIE

Now what?

BEAT

Hey, there's a security camera here!

BEAT turns to face the security camera.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT

(on the screen)

Yo, Rokkaku! This new Terror Drone of yours is goin' down hard and fast! You can count on it!

BEAT and the OTHER GGS take off behind another building.

ROKKAKU

All Rokkaku Police Units in the area, get them!

HAYASHI

But we need them to guard-

ROKKAKU

Don't defy my orders!

HAYASHI becomes quiet, but glares at ROKKAKU, whose back is now turned.

All the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUADS near the HANGAR pursue THE GGS.

THE GGS eventually reach a split path. HALF of them go left, HALF of them go right. The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD reaches the split path.

BEAT looks over his shoulder.

BEAT

I don't hear or see the Rokkaku Police behind us any more.

BOOGIE

Good. That means we lost them.

BEAT

Ha! I knew we could do it.

GUM

But we also lost Salsa, Garam and Corn!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN, GARAM and SALSA race around a sharp corner as the ROKKAKU POLICE pursue them, not far behind.

SALSA

Corn, where do we go now?

CORN

Wherever we can get away from these Rokkaku Police.

GARAM

The good thing is, now that we've led the Rokkaku Police away, the others can get inside the hangar.

CORN glances behind him.

CORN

Uh-oh.

SALSA

What's wrong?

CORN

Where are Boogie, Beat and Gum?

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT, GUM and BOOGIE skate through an alley. GUM makes a motion for them to stop.

BOOGIE

Are we waiting up for the others?

GUM

I have no clue where they are. For all we know, they could be anywhere in the Fortified Residential Zone.

BOOGIE

(looks around)

Hey, where did Beat go?

We hear SIRENS from OFF-SCREEN as BEAT skates into the alley.

BEAT

We gotta go back the way we came!

GUM, BEAT and BOOGIE skate back down the alley. We can't see the ROKKAKU POLICE yet, but we can still hear the SIRENS.

GUM

Beat, what did you do?

BEAT

Nothin'! I just got bored waitin' around and decided to scope ahead. Good thing I did!

The THREE GGS reach the end of the alley and skate down a different street. The ROKKAKU POLICE are heading down the alley; they're not far behind.

GUM

(looking around as she skates)

The alleys here are too small to hide in, and all the doors are closed.

BOOGIE

Hey! I see an open window! Let's go in there!

BOOGIE skates over to an open window and climbs inside. GUM and BEAT follow.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

The THREE GGS are inside a BUILDING, though it's relatively small compared to the others they've been inside in the past. The room they're in is fairly large and filled with boxes.

BEAT

This would be a good room to hide in.

GUM

Yeah, this could definitely work.

GUM looks around the room. BOOGIE skates up to her.

BOOGIE

The Rokkaku Police are on this road now. It won't be long until they find us.

GUM

Then we'd better find somewhere to hide-

GUM looks over a corner of the room. ZOOM IN on a wide shaft with a hinged cover on it.

GUM (CONT.)

-and I found the perfect spot.

BOOGIE and BEAT follow GUM over to the shaft. GUM lifts up the cover and climbs in.

GUM

Whoa!

GUM plummets into the shaft with a scream. BEAT and BOOGIE look down. BIRD'S EYE VIEW of the shaft. The bottom isn't visible, and we don't hear GUM hit the bottom.

BEAT

(calling down the shaft)

How far down is it?

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

It's a pretty high fall, but it doesn't hurt. Trust me!

BEAT and BOOGIE exchange glances, and both drop down into the shaft.

INT. ROKKAKU LAUNDROMAT-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT and BOOGIE fall onto a soft, white enormous pile with a THUD. BOTH sit up as quickly as they can to get a look at their surroundings.

BEAT

Where are we?

BOOGIE

(holding her nose)

And why does it smell like dirty laundry?

GUM

This pile is made of Rokkaku Police uniforms. I think this is where all the uniforms are washed.

BEAT holds up a paint-covered uniform and looks at it in amusement.

BEAT

I gotta give credit to the Rudie who tagged this; he or she did a real good job. That gives me an idea!

BEAT picks up a uniform and takes out his spray can.

GUM

Beat, we don't have time for that! We need to get back to the hangar!

BEAT gives GUM a dirty look and sulkily sets down the uniform.

THE GGS move-with difficulty-through the pile of laundry. They climb out of the massive laundry pile and BEAT and BOOGIE skate over to the door.

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

Hold on just a minute before we go.

BEAT and BOOGIE turn around to look at GUM. She's holding three relatively clean ROKKAKU POLICE uniforms in her hands.

GUM (CONT.)

I have an idea for how to get into the hangar.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU and HAYASHI are watching CORN, GARAM and SALSA through one of the screens.

HAYASHI

We've got these Rudies on the run, but what happened to the other three?

ROKKAKU

Who cares what happened to the other three? We've got these ones on the run, and they're nowhere near the hangar. That's the important thing.

HAYASHI

(annoyed)

Don't you think the other ones matter at _all_?

ROKKAKU

Watch your tone.

ROKKAKU turns to watch another screen.

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

No, I don't think they matter. The ex-mayor's daughter was with them, but there will be opportunities to catch her later. I can see through this screen what's going on at the hangar. If those Rudies come through, we'll be ready for them.

HAYASHI

And what about sending reinforcements to the hangar?

ROKKAKU

I'll do that if it becomes an issue.

ROKKAKU turns back to the screen. HAYASHI casts a glare at ROKKAKU from behind his back.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT, GUM and BOOGIE, now dressed in Rokkaku Police uniforms, walk over to the HANGAR. There are far less ROKKAKU POLICE around than earlier; there are barely any around the HANGAR now.

GUM

(in a whisper)

Remember, don't skate unless there's no one around. These uniforms cover up our skates, but we don't want to give ourselves away.

BOOGIE and BEAT nod.

The THREE GGS walk up to the door of the HANGAR.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

It's good to see some back-up. Any sign of those Rudies?

GUM

Nope, they're long gone.

GUM, BEAT and BOOGIE walk into the HANGAR.

INT. HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

There are a few sparse ROKKAKU POLICE SQUADS still inside the HANGAR. Otherwise, it's fairly empty.

BOOGIE

(in a whisper)

This isn't too bad.

BEAT

(in a whisper)

There's the Terror Drone! Let's trash it! I'll lure the Rokkaku Police away and you girls take care of the rest!

BEAT starts to take off, but GUM grabs him by the back of his uniform.

GUM

(in a whisper)

Beat, no!

BEAT

(in a whisper)

What? You wanna be the one to lure 'em away?

GUM

(in a whisper)

I already have a plan. First, we're gonna find some more exits and turn off the security cameras. This way, we'll have a way out if any other Rokkaku Police squads show up. We'll also tell the Rokkaku Police here that we were sent with a message from Rokkaku and that he wants them to go somewhere else. Once that's taken care of, we'll take out the Terror Drone.

BEAT

(in a whisper)

Okay, I'll go scout out some more exits.

Before GUM can object, BEAT heads OFF-SCREEN.

GUM

That leaves us to talk to the rest of these Rokkaku Police.

GUM and BOOGIE walk up, careful that their skates aren't too noticeable, to the largest ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD.

GUM

Hey! Why're you still hangin' around? Rokkaku wanted you to go after those Rudies that escaped earlier!

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

He did? I thought that was already taken care of. Most of us left earlier to chase them off.

GUM

I was just talkin' to him. He says the other squads almost caught 'em, and they need back-up.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

There aren't many of us here now. It seems unwise to send the rest of us away.

BOOGIE

My squad was sent as back-up. There are more of us coming-and lots of other squads, too.

ROKKAKU POLICE 3

When will they get here?

ROKKAKU POLICE 4

I'd rather not leave this place to just the two of you.

BOOGIE

They're coming soon. I just talked to the head of the other squad.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

I never heard that.

GUM

(impatiently)

I don't question Rokkaku-sama's decisions. D'you want me to report back to him sayin' you didn't follow his orders?

The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD exchanges glances.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

Okay, we'll go right away!

ROKKAKU POLICE 4

Hey, that's my call to make!

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

Sorry.

Slowly, the ROKKAKU POLICE filter out of the HANGAR. Once they're all gone GUM and BOOGIE go over to the TERROR DRONE. GUM starts to tag the side of it, and BOOGIE starts to tag the top. They've inflicted a significant amount of damage when BOOGIE breaks the silence.

BOOGIE

I have a question for you.

GUM

I have a question for you, too.

BOOGIE

(simultaneously with GUM)

Why do you always give me dirty looks when I'm with Corn?

GUM

(simultaneously with BOOGIE)

Why d'you spend so much time around Corn?

BOTH blink in surprise, caught off-guard by each other's questions.

BOOGIE

(puts her hands on her hips)

What, is he your boyfriend or something?

GUM

(blushes slightly)

No! Kinda…not at all.

BOOGIE

So you _do_ like him!

GUM

(blushes harder)

Not like that! We've been friends since we were kids! I don't _love_ him!

BOOGIE

So that's why you don't like it when I'm around Corn-you think I'm trying to steal your man!

GUM

I do not!

BOOGIE

I'll be honest; I'm not interested in him at all beyond friendship.

GUM

(surprised, but still suspicious)

Really? Then why d'you hang around him so much?

BOOGIE

If you weren't such a jerk to him these days, he'd want to be around you.

GUM

I'm a jerk to _him_? I was gone for a while, but ever since I got back, Corn's acted different towards me. It's like just because I was gone-_against my will!_-means I've changed into another person.

BOOGIE

That's exactly what he said.

GUM glares at BOOGIE.

BOOGIE (CONT.)

At first, Corn was sort of happy for you; he'd thought it was in your best interest to leave Tokyo-to like that-

GUM

(bitterly)

I know. Corn obviously doesn't know me well enough if he thinks that.

BOOGIE

Corn thinks he's not good enough for you now.

GUM

What would make him think that?

BOOGIE

Everything that's happened. He kind of blamed himself when the mission failed and you, Soda, Yoyo and Jazz were captured.

GUM

So, if you're not interested in Corn, then who do you like?

BOOGIE

(smiles)

Someone; I won't say who.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN, SALSA and GARAM are standing on top of a rooftop, looking out over the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE.

SALSA points to a building not too far away.

SALSA

That's it down there! That's the hangar we're lookin' for!

GARAM

How d'you know it's the right one? Rokkaku has lots of hangars.

SALSA

'Cause this one was next to the building with the satellite on top.

CORN

Which building with the satellite on top? I can see three from here.

SALSA

There's more than one? Bummer!

GARAM

What else d'you remember?

SALSA

There was a white building to the left of it.

CORN

(points)

I see where you mean. I think you mean that building.

SALSA

Yeah, that's it! Let's go!

GARAM

Hold on a minute. I think it's this one.

(points)

There definitely wasn't a fence like that around the hangar we were near.

CORN

I agree. I think that's it.

CORN gestures to a large power line.

CORN (CONT.)

And here's a shortcut.

SALSA

Let's go!

SALSA, CORN and GARAM jump onto the power line and grind along it. They grind along it for a while, then go down a telephone pole to the ground.

GARAM

How close are we? I don't see the hangar.

CORN

(points)

I think it's a couple blocks that way.

SALSA

Then what are we waitin' for?

SALSA starts to skate in the direction CORN is pointing, but CORN pulls her back behind a chain-link fence in an alley.

SALSA

Ow! Watch it!

CORN gestures for SALSA to be quiet. A ROKKAKU POLICE CAR passes by and stops up ahead. We see a small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD get out.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

(in a whisper)

I know I saw something in there.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

(in a whisper)

I think it was just your imagination.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1 goes into the alley, flashlight drawn and handcuffs in his hands.

GARAM, SALSA and CORN are hiding behind the corner of a building, hearing ROKKAKU POLICE 1 approach their hiding spot. There's no way they won't be seen eventually.

CORN darts out, trying to escape, but runs into ROKKAKU POLICE 1.

CORN

Oops!

ROKKAKU POLICE 1 tries to handcuff CORN, but before her can, SALSA and GARAM jump on him from behind and pin him to the ground. SALSA grabs the handcuffs and cuffs ROKKAKU POLICE 1 to the fence.

CORN

Looks like he's out cold. Good job, you guys!

SALSA

Thanks! If only Beat could've seen how awesome I was!

CORN

Let's get outta here before any backup comes.

He, SALSA and GARAM skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

GARAM

I didn't think it would be so empty in here? Where is everyone?

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

Stop! You are under arrest!

CORN, GARAM and SALSA turn around in surprise.

BEAT takes off the hat of the disguise.

BEAT

(laughing)

Chill, it's just me. Still, you should've seen the looks on your faces!

SALSA

(puts her hands on her hips)

There you are! That really wasn't funny!

BEAT

(smirks)

I thought it was.

CORN

So where's Gum and Boogie?

BEAT

They're still with the Terror Drone. I just finished takin' out the security cameras-or enough of them, anyways. Let's go find 'em.

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

CORN

So what do we need to do?

GUM

I've been lookin' over this thing, and I think you could cause some real damage if you got into the cockpit and dismantled some things.

CORN

I'm on it.

CORN grinds up one of the legs of the TERROR DRONE and gets into the cockpit. GARAM, BEAT, and SALSA begin tagging the rest of the TERROR DRONE.

CORN

Electric circuits carry energy from one place to another. They work as long as there's energy in the current.

CORN gets under the control panel and takes out a screwdriver from his backpack.

CORN (CONT.)

(as he unscrews a panel)

If I can break the electrical current, I'll stop the circuit.

The TERROR DRONE begins to spark.

GARAM and SALSA high-five. GUM thumbs-up at CORN, but CORN can't see her from the angle he's at.

BEAT

Am I good or what?

ZOOM OUT slightly on the TERROR DRONE. It's sparking even more.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU and HAYASHI are watching THE GGS through one of the screens. Many of the screens are blank, due to BEAT sabotaging the security cameras in the HANGAR.

ROKKAKU

(gestures to the blank screens)

What is this, Hayashi?

HAYASHI

It must be those Rudies!

ROKKAKU

Well, don't stand around! Do something about it!

HAYASHI

(speaking into a high-tech-looking microphone)

Rokkaku Police Units 43, 54, 39, 84, 231, 125, 326, and all others at the hangar with the Terror Drone earlier, report back there immediately!

(under his breath)

This is exactly what I told him would happen if he sent all the Rokkaku Police in that area away!

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE HANGAR-UNKNOWN TIME

The TERROR DRONE continues to spark and starts to shake violently. CORN climbs out of the cockpit and jumps off the TERROR DRONE as its legs start to move.

BOOGIE

What's happening? It's moving now!

CORN

Inside of the cockpit, it said "emergency mode activated". That must mean once it reaches a certain amount of damage, it automatically attacks anything in sight!

CORN pushes BOOGIE out of the way as a drill-tipped leg almost hits them both. BEAT grinds up the leg and tags the TERROR DRONE at the top.

BEAT

It might be movin' now, but we can still fight this thing!

While the TERROR DRONE is distracted by BEAT, GUM grinds up the other leg and tags the other side.

The TERROR DRONE stands up, trying to shake GUM off. She jumps off before it can knock her off.

The TERROR DRONE fires a series of beams that ripple across the floor. GARAM and CORN jump over them and tag the bottom of the TERROR DRONE together.

The TERROR DRONE starts to have spasms. Its legs flail about randomly, damaging the HANGAR.

SALSA

Is it supposed to do this?

CORN

I don't think so. It's on its last legs.

SALSA and BOOGIE each grind up one of the TERROR DRONE'S legs and tag it on the top. The TERROR DRONE has more spasms, and throws BOOGIE and SALSA off. Smoke starts pouring out of it along with more sparks.

GUM

Let's get outta here! It looks like this thing is gonna explode!

CORN

(to BOOGIE and SALSA)  
Are you two okay?

SALSA helps BOOGIE up. Both are limping, but they aren't significantly injured.

SALSA

Yeah, we'll be fine once we get back to The Garage. It's nothin' a little rest can't fix.

THE GGS skate out of the HANGAR. We can see smoke billowing out of the HANGAR as they flee OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU and HAYASHI are looking at the HANGAR, now mostly obscured by a huge cloud of smoke, through one of the screens.

ROKKAKU

Hayashi, I've had it!

HAYASHI

I've had it with those Rudies, too!

ROKKAKU

(impatiently)

No, I mean I've had it with your incompetence! Gum and Beat-and those other Rudies-will be eliminated!

(glares at HAYASHI)

Do I make myself clear?

HAYASHI

Yes, Rokkaku-sama.

(under his breath, as he heads OFF-SCREEN)

Though this whole thing was _your_ fault…

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

GUM

By workin' together, we stopped Rokkaku once again! The Terror Drone is gone for good!

THE GGS cheer, clap, and high-five each other.

CORN

We all owe a huge thanks to Gum, Boogie and Beat for their courage goin' undercover in those Rokkaku Police uniforms and takin' out the Terror Drone.

RHYTH

What did happen to those uniforms, anyways? I wanted to try one on.

GUM

They were all torn up beyond repair from the Terror Drone. Too bad; we could've used 'em again.

RHYTH

Well, at least we'll have spare cloth.

CORN (OFF-SCREEN)

Also, I have somethin' to show all of you.

THE GGS turn to look at CORN. With him, CORN has a large tarp-covered lump a bit taller than he is.

CORN (CONT.)

It's my latest invention. After I fixed those old metal detectors, I started this project. I've been workin' on it for a while now.

GUM

So that's why you've spent so much time in your workshop.

CORN

(with a smile)

And this is what's come of it.

CORN pulls off the tarp, revealing a tall, humanoid robot that strongly resembles ROBOY. THE GGS gasp in surprise and excitement.

RHYTH

It looks a lot like Roboy!

COMBO

I think it _is_ Roboy…or a new version of him.

CORN

Yeah, this is Roboy V.2! I built him usin' that kit Gum gave me.

GUM

Well, it wasn't _just_ my kit. It belonged to Ice. I just thought it would be a good idea to take it with us when we left Fukuoka.

BEAT

This is gonna be awesome!

CUBE

I never knew the old Roboy, but this Roboy V.2 seems like a good addition.

COMBO

NAOKO is great, but it's good to have Roboy, too. They can both do a lot of the same things-all the better for us!

GUM

And all the worse for Rokkaku!

ZOOM OUT on the MEETING AREA as THE GGS cheer.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

**If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

Though I like this episode, it isn't one of my favorites, but I will admit I like the character development in it.

Also, I have decided that "anyRudie" is a word. After all. I use "anyBanger", "everyBanger" "noBanger" and "someBanger" in Eternity (my original series; you can find more about it on my DeviantART account-see my profile page for links), and admittedly I let the way I write the Bangers have some influence on how I write Jet Set Radio: The Animated Series.

**I've decided I will be offering fan character cameos. So if anyone wants their fan character to make an appearance, just ask! If there's enough demand, I'll offer more fan character cameos!**

Next Saturday Morning: 

When the GGs get separated in Kibogaoka Hill, some of them get lost in the sewer...but Poison Jam will be the least of their problems. Find out what happens in next week's episode, "Sewer Scrape"!


	6. Episode 18: Sewer Scrape

JET SET RADIO "Sewer Scrape"  
(#18)  
Final Draft  
May 6, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

A ROKKAKU POLICE CAR goes by. The camera follows the CAR as it goes over to a group of massive warehouses.

Out of the biggest WAREHOUSE comes a large MECH with drills attached to the front and back. The DRILL PROBE moves off the road and burrows into the ground.

INT. GROUND-UNKNOWN TIME

We see a CROSS-SECTION VIEW of the DRILL PROBE moving through the ground. It breaks through the final layer of ground and cement and comes out into an empty chamber in the SEWER.

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

The DRILL PROBE appears out of the ground. It starts shining lights around the chamber as it looks around.

DRILL PROBE

Scanning surroundings.

The lights turn off.

DRILL PROBE

Scan complete. This part of the sewer is empty.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HEADQUARTERS-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

Excellent.

A diagram pops up on one of the screens.

ROKKAKU

It seems the Drill probe has found a perfect dumping spot.

HAYASHI

With all due respect, why are we bothering with this sewer searching?

ROKKAKU

To put it bluntly, I'm running out of space. I need to make room for the construction of my biggest plan yet-and some of work needs to be done within the Fortified Residential Zone itself. I've started with the warehouses that haven't been cleaned in years, but I need even more space. It will be magnificent!

HAYASHI

What is this plan of yours, Rokkaku-sama?

ROKKAKU

You'll find out in due time.

ROKKAKU sneers and looks back at the screen at the DRILL PROBE'S report.

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

The DRILL PROBE moves down a tunnel in the SEWER, its lights scanning the walls as it goes. It goes through the tunnel past a small chamber

ZOOM IN on the CHAMBER. A POISON JAM patrol peeks out of the room, watching the DRILL PROBE continue down the tunnel.

POISON JAM 1

That was close! Good thing we hid here!

POISON JAM 2

This is the third time this week we've ran into that thing!

POISON JAM 3

It's only a matter of time before someone gets caught.

POISON JAM 4

We gotta do somethin' about it before then! I've had enough of this hidin'! We need to fight it!

POISON JAM 5

That's up to Sketch to decide. It's his decision what we're gonna do.

POISON JAM 2

Let's report back right away!

The POISON JAM patrol starts to skate OFF-SCREEN.

POISON JAM 4

(as he skates OFF-SCREEN)

I still hope we get to fight it!

A few seconds after they go OFF-SCREEN, the lights of the DRILL PROBE shine into the chamber and the DRILL PROBE enters.

DRILL PROBE

Scanning.

The DRILL PROBE'S lights flicker off.

DRILL PROBE

(as it heads out of the room)

This area is a little small, but it may work.

The DRILL PROBE goes back into the tunnel and heads OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. KIBOGAOKA HILL-EVENING

PAN of KIBOGAOKA HILL. The area is cast in a greenish light. There are extremely high walls on two sides of the water, overlooking the houses and water below. Power lines lace between the water and clusters of buildings. ZOOM IN on one set of buildings.

GUM, ICE, SALSA, GARAM, CUBE, BEAT, and BOOGIE along with NINE LIVES are working in groups.

SALSA skates up to BEAT and GARAM, who both have makeshift metal detectors and are working together.

SALSA

You guys havin' any luck?

GARAM

Nope. I guess that could be a good thing; it might mean Rokkaku doesn't have as many pipes as we thought.

SALSA

I'm still not sure exactly what the pipes do, but it's fun to smash 'em!

BEAT

The pipes carry methane gas.

SALSA

Yeah, and? It smells nasty.

BEAT

It might smell bad, but it has its uses.

GARAM

I've heard these pipes can be put into landfills to collect the methane that comes from things disintegrating.

BEAT

This methane can be converted into electricity and used as a power source.

GARAM

(to SALSA)

How 'bout you? Did you find any more pipes?

SALSA

While I was workin' with Nine Lives, we found two-and busted 'em both! Bam!

(SALSA fist pumps)

That's two more pipes outta commission for Rokkaku!

BEAT

You were workin' with Nine Lives? Whatever happened to you bein' a GG?

SALSA

I'm just happy to see my old gang again, but I like bein' a GG better. We do more exciting stuff.

(flirtatiously)

You'd miss me if I went back, wouldn't you? C'mon, 'fess up!

BEAT

No way!

A short distance back from them, ICE and BOOGIE are working and talking with some of the NINE LIVES MEMBERS.

TIGER

Thanks to you guys, my gang was saved. We really don't mind helpin' out with this.

BOOGIE

Well, I wasn't in the GGs at the time-

ICE

-and neither was I.

TIGER

Really? I wouldn't remember either way. That was a while ago.

TIGER skates over to GUM, who is working in another area.

TIGER

Hey, d'you remember when our gangs first met?

GUM

Yeah, that was a while ago. Why d'you ask?

TIGER

I just thought about how much has changed since then…especially for you.

GUM

(defensively)

That's none of your business.

TIGER

It's not like it was a secret or nothin'; it was big enough news that even we got wind of it. We heard about all the business with your brother, too.

GUM

Half-brother. Emphasis on "half".

TIGER

I also heard that you and what's-his-name, that guy with the big hat who was here last time, had somethin' of a fight.

GUM frowns.

TIGER (CONT.)

I also heard he liked that other blonde, the attractive one.

GUM

(slow burn)

Who told you that?

TIGER

(simply)

Your half-brother.

ICE and BOOGIE are working in another part of KIBOGAOKA HILL.

GUM

(OFF-SCREEN, yelling)

Iiiiice!

ICE and BOOGIE look over their shoulders. Both have metal detectors, like GARAM and BEAT did. BOOGIE and ICE exchange glances, BOOGIE shrugs, and they get back to work.

Enter GARAM.

GARAM

We hit the jackpot! Get Gum and the others!

CUT TO:

EXT. KIBOGAOKA HILL-EVENING

THE GGS and NINE LIVES are standing on a rooftop projecting over the water. BEAT goes to the edge, peers over and points at a clump of pipes winding down the wall in a braid of sorts. It's too far away to jump or wallride to.

BEAT

Look at all of those pipes! All we have to do is figure a way to get over there, and then we can take out a whole bunch at once!

GUM moves out onto the edge of the rooftop to get a closer look.

GUM

Yeah, but how'll we get over there?

GARAM and SALSA move onto the roof's edge.

GARAM

We could try to wallride. These walls are smooth enough to do it on.

SALSA

Yeah, that was my idea, too!

GUM

I dunno. It looks like too far of a distance. We'd get some of the way, but then we'd have to jump. I don't think we'd make it.

BEAT

We won't know until we try. Let's do it!

GUM

Hey, hold on!

(takes out NAOKO and points her at the pipes)

NAOKO, calculate the distance from here to that cluster of pipes. D'you think we could make the jump?

NAOKO

Calculating distance.

BEAT looks impatiently at GUM and NAOKO.

NAOKO

Analyzing results.

BEAT

Well?

GUM

(looks at NAOKO, then looks at BEAT)

It's too far a distance. There's no way we could get there.

ICE

Let me look.

ICE moves out onto the edge of the roof.

ICE (CONT.)

Why can't we just use those telephone poles to get over there? We could grind up that one-

ICE points to a telephone pole close to him on the left.

ICE (CONT.)

-jump onto the next telephone wire, grind along it, then wallride, then jump.

CUBE moves out onto the roof's edge. It CRACKS gently under her skates.

CUBE

That could work. I think we'd have to jump after the wallride onto another telephone wire, grind that, then wallride again to get close enough.

BOOGIE

(steps out onto the roof's edge)

Yeah, I agree with Cube.

We hear a loud CRACK, and the edge of the roof gives way. GUM, CUBE, GARAM, ICE, SALSA, BOOGIE and BEAT plunge towards the rushing water below.

TIGER peers over the edge cautiously, standing from farther back.

TIGER

(calling over the edge)

I'll go get help!

SALSA clings to BEAT as she's falling. BEAT tries to push her away.

BEAT

Fall to your _own_ death, will ya?

THE GGS hit the water with a loud SPLASH. They splash around in the rushing water as they desperately try not to sink.

CUBE, GUM, GARAM and ICE grab onto a large wooden box floating in the water. After floating for a while, it hits a pile of floating debris, slowing it down.

GARAM

I think we can get to shore from here.

GARAM grabs a piece of wood from the debris pile and pushes the wooden box closer to the shore. He, GUM, ICE and CUBE climb up onto shore.

ICE

Whew, we're safe! Only now, I'm soaking wet and covered in debris!

GUM

Hey, where'd the others go?

Farther down, BEAT, SALSA and BOOGIE are holding onto a plank of wood. It hits the edge of the shore, nearly knocking them off the plank.

BOOGIE

It stopped! Thank goodness; I was about to hurl!

The THREE GGS climb up onto the shore. They're on the opposite side of the water, much too far away to see the OTHER GGS.

BEAT

Boogie, you're from Kibogaoka Hill, right? D'you know how to get up from here?

BOOGIE

Before I met up with the GGs, I hadn't been here in a long time. I knew my way around when I was a little kid, but I don't remember how to get back up now. Besides, so many things have changed since I moved away-

SALSA

(looking around her surroundings)

There's a lot of junk around here-a lot more than I've ever seen!

BOOGIE

(contemptuously)

Including that. Rokkaku's ruined everything.

BEAT

You can say that again. Still, I hafta wonder, where's all this junk comin' from?

BOOGIE

Salsa, how about you? Do you know of a way up?

SALSA

I was never good at gettin' around here. I always relied on other members to find the way through the tunnels.

BEAT

Are there any tunnels around here?

SALSA

I think so. I'm sure we'll find one if we look hard enough!

CUT TO:

EXT. LOWER KIBOGAOKA HILL-EVENING

GUM puts away NAOKO.

GUM

It doesn't look that there's a way back up from here.

GARAM

Any word from the Mystery Tapes?

GUM

NAOKO, play what the Mystery Tapes said.

MYSTERY TAPES

Watch for hidden danger where you least expect it. What you fear may not be what you face.

GARAM

That would've been helpful to know a lot earlier.

CUBE

I wish we had Salsa here; she probably knows her way around here better than any of us.

GARAM

Yeah. I hope those guys are okay.

CUBE

I haven't seen them since we fell; they could be anywhere along here.

GUM

(skates ahead)

Well, let's keep an eye out while we're lookin' for a way up.

ICE

There must be some way up. People have houses down here…though why anyone would live down in this section is beyond me.

GUM

(OFF-SCREEN)

Guys! Check it out!

BOOGIE, CUBE and ICE skate over to GUM. She's standing at an opening, pointing inside.

GUM

I just went inside this entrance. There's a tunnel in there.

CUBE

Like the ones we went through when we first met Nine Lives?

GUM

Exactly.

The FOUR GGS peer into the tunnel.

GUM (CONT.)

There's a whole network of tunnels runnin' through Kibogaoka Hill. One of them has gotta lead back to the surface.

CUT TO:

INT. KIBOGAOKA HIL TUNNEL-EVENING

GARAM, CUBE, ICE and GUM are skating through the tunnel.

GUM

Oh my gosh…where are we?

ICE

That's what I'd like to know.

GUM

These tunnels are a lot bigger than I thought.

ICE

It smells awful around here! I hope we get out soon.

GARAM

I'd know that smell anywhere.

CUBE

We're near the sewer. Very near.

GUM

That's good! You guys both know the sewers better than the rest of us. Lead us in.

GARAM skates farther down the tunnel. GUM and ICE follow. CUBE watches them uneasily. GUM notices CUBE isn't with them and turns around.

GUM

Cube, what's the hold-up? Are you comin' or not?

CUBE

Y-yeah, I'm coming.

CUBE skates OFF-SCREEN down the tunnel along with the OTHER GGS.

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

The sewer tunnel THE GGS are skating down has piles of trash scattered throughout it.

CUBE

(disdainfully)

I've never seen the sewer look this bad! I hate to think about what Poison Jam must be doing to it-if this is their doing.

BOOGIE

It looks like a dump down here.

GUM

(grimly)

Which means Rokkaku can't be far.

(pulls out NAOKO)

NAOKO, check your map files. Let's see if we have any sewer maps.

NAOKO

Right away.

A moment passes.

NAOKO

No map files on the sewer exist.

GUM

(calls OFF-SCREEN)

Cube, d'you know where in the sewer we are?

There's no answer. GUM calls again.

GUM

Cube!

CUBE looks up in shock as her name is called and quickly looks around in all directions.

CUBE

What is it?

GUM

(to herself)

What's gotten into her?

(to CUBE)

D'you know where we are?

CUBE

I don't recognize this part of the sewer.

GUM

I'll ask Garam. Although, the sewer's huge, so it wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't been to this part, either.

(calls OFF-SCREEN)

Garam! Where are we?

There's a silence.

ICE

Garam?

CUBE

Garam! Where are you?

PAN of the sewer as THE GGS stop to look around for GARAM. He's nowhere to be seen.

GUM

(shouts, her shout echoes eerily through the tunnel)

Garam!

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

The THREE GGS are getting deeper into the sewer. There's still no sign of GARAM. The water looks filthier and there is even more garbage strewn about.

ICE

I just don't get it. One minute, he's here, and then he's gone. I hope wherever he is, he got out. I'm starting to hate this place.

CUBE looks around warily as she skates, but she doesn't say anything. She's clearly nervous, but doesn't want to admit it. CUBE stops to look around, then goes over to ICE and GUM.

CUBE

Do you two have the feeling we're being watched?

GUM

By who? The rats? I don't see signs of Poison Jam or any other Rudies.

CUBE

I don't know; I just have that feeling.

GUM

You're just paranoid, Cube. In fact, you've been actin' weird since we got into the sewer. What's up?

ICE

Hey! I hear something coming!

GUM and CUBE look around. OFF-SCREEN we can hear a steady ROLLING noise.

GUM

Hide!

GUM, ICE and CUBE quickly duck behind a large pile of garbage. Moments later, a small CONVOY of what look like miniature dump trucks pass by, loaded with garbage. Once the GARBAGE CARRIERS pass, THE GGS step out from behind the garbage pile.

ICE

(wiping the garbage off himself)

Yuck! What I'd give to be back in my bathroom, with my bath tub and Jacuzzi!

CUBE

That confirms it! Those machines had the Rokkaku logo on them! I had a feeling he'd have something to do with all this garbage.

ICE

Cube, Gum's gone!

CUBE

(slightly panicked)

Gone?

ICE

She was right here next to me, and then she disappeared!

CUBE

(shouting)

Gum! Gum!

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER UNKNOWN TIME

CUBE and ICE skate through a tunnel into a larger chamber. It has an ominous air to it, even more than the rest of the sewer, and there's a slight purplish hue to the light.

ICE

This part of the sewer is even creepier than the rest! Do you know where we are?

CUBE

(quietly)

Be quiet! This is the bottom point of the sewer. Poison Jam's base is nearby.

ICE

(quietly)

Maybe we can tell them what's going on, that we're here on accident, and they'll help us get out.

CUBE

(quietly)

They said when they chased me out that if I came back, they'd kill me.

ICE

(quietly)

But they wouldn't hurt me, right? I'm the ex-mayor's son!

CUBE motions for ICE to stop. He stops and looks at CUBE confusedly. CUBE points ahead into the next chamber.

ICE

(sniffs)

It smells even worse than the rest of the sewer! Doesn't anyone take out the trash around here? Eww.

CUBE

It smells a lot like the Fortified Residential Zone.

PAN of the chamber. It's a very large chamber, and there are two tunnels leading off from it. There are piles of junk lying around the chamber, but the way some of the smaller piles are formed looks slightly organized, as if something used to be there.

ICE

What is this? It looks like something used to be here.

CUBE goes over to one of the small pile and sadly picks up a piece of junk from it.

CUBE

(inspecting the piece of junk)

This used to be Poison Jam's base. My room stood in this exact spot.

ICE

Really?

CUBE

(points around the room as she speaks)

All around me were the other member's rooms. We had some benches and a fire pit over in that corner. In the opposite corner, we had an area to store supplies. Down that tunnel on the left was the meeting area; I had this special seat I sat in while speaking.

ICE

It sounds a lot like The Garage.

CUBE

(wistfully)

It kind of was.

There's a CLANG OFF-SCREEN. ICE and CUBE turn around in panic.

ICE

I wonder what that was?

ICE flees down one of the tunnels without checking to see if CUBE is following him.

As ICE skates through the tunnel, he looks warily around. He comes out into another large chamber filled with debris, but empty of anyone.

ICE

(nervously)

Gum? Garam?

As ICE goes into the chamber, we see a shadow forming in the tunnel behind him.

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

CUBE is looking nervously around what used to be POISON JAM'S base, inspecting the debris.

ICE'S SCREAM comes from OFF-SCREEN. CUBE skates off to help him, but before she reaches the tunnel, a POISON JAM PATROL emerges with ICE.

ICE

Cube, get out of here and get help!

CUBE skates as fast as she can OFF-SCREEN.

POISON JAM 1

That was Cube! Shouldn't we go after her?

POISON JAM 2

We will. We'll quickly get rid of this guy and the others, and then we'll go after Cube. Sketch said he never wanted to see her in the sewer again.

ICE

(struggles to get free)

Why? What did she ever do to you?

POISON JAM 3

She used to be our leader, but we hated her leadership. Sketch makes for a much better leader than Cube ever did.

ICE

(surprised)

So she used to be Poison Jam's leader?

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

CUBE skates through a tunnel, grinds on a pipe and jumps to get up onto a metal platform. She skates along the platform and jumps off into the next chamber.

We can hear VOICES ECHOING faintly through the chamber, but we can't hear what they're saying.

CUBE

(looks around)

Who's there?

CUBE takes out her spray can and cautiously approaches the tunnel where the ECHO is coming from. Now we can hear the faint echoes are cries for help coming from THE GGS.

CUBE gasps and skates down the tunnel.

CUT TO:  
INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

GARAM, GUM and ICE are all submerged in the sewer water. They are tied up and tied to the bottom of the pool of sewer water; only their heads are sticking above the water. The water level is slowly but surely rising.

ICE

This is awful! I have my whole life ahead of me, and I'm dying at fourteen!

(to GUM)

This is all your fault!

GUM

How is this my fault? You got yourself caught by Poison Jam, and only it's a matter of time before they find Cube.

ICE

Because I always expect you to know what to do! You can always find a way out of any problem, Gum! Now find a solution out of this one!

GARAM

The water's so thick, it's hard to move in it! I don't remember the water in the sewer ever bein' this thick!

GUM

(shouts)

Cube!

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

CUBE skates out of a tunnel into a small chamber with a pool of water in the center.

CUBE

(sniffs)

There's that smell again.

CUBE bends down to sniff the water.

CUBE

(disgustedly)

Oil.

OFF-SCREEN, there's a DRILLING noise. CUBE darts behind a pile of garbage and peeks over the top. The DRILL PROBE comes into view.

CUBE

Rokkaku!

The DRILL PROBE enters the chamber.

CUBE

What is that thing?

Once the DRILL PROBE passes the garbage pile CUBE is hiding behind, CUBE skates OFF-SCREEN back into the tunnel.

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

CUBE is skating down the tunnel. She rounds a corner and THE GGS come into view. They're almost completely submerged, and struggling to keep their heads above water. CUBE skates over to the edge of the water.

GARAM

Cube, you're okay!

ICE

Hurry, Cube! Get us out!

CUBE grabs GUM, who is closest to her, and pulls her out.

GUM

(coughs)

Thanks.

CUBE

Now to get Garam and Ice.

CUBE grabs a pole from one of the junk piles. She sticks the edge out to GARAM. He grabs on, and CUBE pulls him out. CUBE does the same for ICE.

All of THE FOUR GGS are exhausted from the effort of getting out of the pool of water.

ICE

(panting)

Thanks, Cube!

A DRILLING NOISE comes from OFF-SCREEN.

CUBE

We've got to go! That Drill Probe is coming!

GUM

Drill Probe?

CUBE

I saw it! It's this machine with a big drill on the front that goes around the sewer. Rokkaku is using it to find something, but I'm not sure what.

GUM

Oh, great! More problems! We get lost and we get involved with Rokkaku!

The FOUR GGS skate into a tunnel. As CUBE is exiting the tunnel, she comes to a halt.

GUM

Cube, what's wrong…oh my gosh!

A POISON JAM PATROL is standing at the exit of the tunnel.

POISON JAM 1

You're not gettin' outta here that easily!

GUM

Why have you been after us, anyways? What'd we do to you recently? Or is this 'cause we have Cube?

SKETCH (OFF-SCREEN)

Let me through to talk.

The PATROL parts and SKETCH walks through to the front. CUBE glares at him.

CUBE

Traitor!

SKETCH

You!

CUBE

I saw what's left of Poison Jam's base. Look what you've done to what used to be my gang! Look what you've done to the sewer!

SKETCH

I haven't done nothin' to the sewer!

CUBE

Rokkaku is, and you sold out to him!

SKETCH

What? We're doin' our best to get rid of all this trash he dumps down here! He's turned the sewer into his own personal landfill, and we're doin' our best to stop him.

GUM

(dryly)

It doesn't look like you're doin' a good job. There's still loads of garbage around.

SKETCH

Shut up! This isn't our fault! We've done our best to get rid of this trash, but we don't want to risk Rokkaku findin' any of us. If Rokkaku found out there were any Rudies livin' in the sewer-Poison Jam members or not-this place would be swarmed with Rokkaku Police.

We hear a DRILLING sound.

SKETCH

Poison Jam, to me!

The POISON JAM PATROL skates OFF-SCREEN, and THE GGS back into a tunnel. Moments later, the DRILL MECH appears and heads in the same direction as POISON JAM. The POISON JAM PATROL, now seen by the DRILL MECH, turns around to fight it.

ICE

Let's get out of here while we can!

GARAM

We can't just go! Now we have a chance to stop this!

GUM

I guess I see your point.

GUM skates up to the DRILL MECH while it's facing POISON JAM and tags the back of it. It spins around and shoots at her.

The OTHER GGS try to attack it with some degree of success. Still, the DRILL MECH doesn't seem damaged.

GUM

We didn't even leave a scratch! There's gotta be another way to fight this thing!

CLUTCH (OFF-SCREEN)

There is.

THE GGS turn around in shock.

GUM

It's you!

CLUTCH

No time to explain things. The other GGs sent me to find you. They've got a plan.

CUBE

(in a whisper)

Should we trust him?

GUM

(in a whisper)

We kinda have to. What other option can you think of?

ICE

(in a whisper)

Who is he, anyways? It sounds like you know him.

GUM

(in a whisper)

I'll explain later!

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

GUM, GARAM, ICE, CUBE and CLUTCH rush panting into a large room that looks like a control room.

GUM

(panting)

That was a close call!

(to CLUTCH)

This is the place?

CLUTCH

It's big, isn't it? I've never seen a warehouse so big before. I haven't seen one with a room like this, either. Still, it's nothin' compared to the sewer. Thank goodness there's a tracker for that Drill Probe, or it would've taken me a lot longer to find it-and you guys.

SALSA, BOOGIE and BEAT turn around.

BOOGIE

So Clutch was telling the truth when he said that he'd find you. I thought he was just going to take off.

SALSA  
Me too!

BEAT

(smugly)

As you can see, we took out the security already. Actually, I did _most_ of it.

GUM looks over the buttons on a control panel thoughtfully.

GUM

These are the controls for the Drill Probe. I don't know what does what, but I bet if I press all of 'em, I can overload it.

GUM quickly presses as many buttons as she can.

BEAT

Keep it up!

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

The DRILL MECH stalls as POISON JAM fights it.

SKETCH  
Awesome! It stalled out. Let's get it!

POISON JAM surrounds the DRILL MECH and mercilessly tags it. When the air clears, the DRILL MECH is plastered in graffiti and out of commission. POISON JAM steps back as the DRILL MECH starts to smoke and spit out sparks. After a moment, it explodes.

The POISON JAM MEMBERS high-five and cheer.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE SEWER ENTRANCE-UNKNOWN TIME

POISON JAM and THE GGS are standing just outside of the sewer.

SKETCH

Thanks for the help. I never thought I'd say this, but it was nice havin' the help of another gang to take down those things. Down in the sewer, we don't see much of Rokkaku, so we don't have much experience with this sorta thing.

GARAM  
Yeah. I don't remember havin' any problems like that when I lived in the sewer.

GUM

No problem. Actually, I think we should ally or somethin' to take down Rokkaku.

BEAT laughs. GUM glares at him.

GUM

What?

BEAT

Nothin'. You just sounded a lot like Corn there.

SKETCH

(to BEAT and GUM)

Y'know, I think there's somethin' special 'bout you two, but I don't know what. I just feel it.

GUM

Feel what?

SKETCH

Like you're gonna do somethin' great. I dunno. I know you're the ex-mayor's daughter and all-

GUM

Don't remind me. So what d'you say about my idea?

SKETCH pauses to think.

SKETCH

We don't ally with other gangs. We'll take on this problem on our own.

GUM

(shrugs)

Suit yourself.

(to THE GGS)

C'mon, guys. Let's get back to The Garage.

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

THE GGS are gathered around the meeting area in THE GARAGE.

CLUTCH

So I'm back in the GGs? Sweet!

GUM

(grudgingly)

I guess so. You proved your stuff earlier.

CORN

I'm still concerned about the whole sewer business. If Rokkaku's usin' the sewer as a landfill, it means he must be movin' it out from somewhere else.

ROBOY

Yeah, obviously.

RHYTH

So maybe Rokkaku is making room for something else?

CORN

That's exactly what I think.

COMBO

Me too.

(looks at CLUTCH)

On another topic, why did Clutch come back to us?

CLUTCH

I'll explain it all.

CORN

Good, 'cause I'm curious, too.

RHYTH

Me three.

MONTAGE: CLUTCH RETURNS

BEAT, SALSA and BOOGIE emerge from a tunnel in KIBOGAOKA HILL.

CLUTCH (VOICEOVER)

I first saw 'em comin' out of a tunnel in Kibogaoka Hill. I figured they were tryin' to stop whatever Rokkaku was doin' down in the sewers-I'd heard all about that.

CLUTCH skates over to THE GGS.

CLUTCH  
(shouts)

Hey! I know somethin' that can help you guys!

They turn around in surprise to see CLUTCH.

CLUTCH

I found out from Jet Set Radio that-

SALSA pins CLUTCH to the wall of a building before he can finish speaking.

SALSA  
You traitor! How dare you come back to us!

BEAT

We're not gonna let you off easy for last time!

CLUTCH

What happened to those other guys, anyways? I heard the whole deal about what's-her-name, Gum bein' the mayor's daughter, but what about the other three?

BOOGIE

(scornfully)

They're still stuck in the Fortified Residential Zone Prison, thanks to you.

CLUTCH

Believe it or not-

BEAT

I'm goin' with "not".

CLUTCH (CONT.)

(gives BEAT a dirty look)

I didn't plan for the Rokkaku Police to bust us. That was just bad luck.

BOOGIE

Then why didn't you come back after Gum, Yoyo, Jazz and Soda were captured and tell us that?

CLUTCH

'Cause of the reaction you're givin' me now! I knew you guys would think I did it on purpose, so I took off. 'Sides, what was I supposed to do, fight the Rokkaku Police singlehandedly?

BEAT, SALSA and BOOGIE exchange glances.

BOOGIE

What he's saying actually sounds pretty reasonable.

SALSA

He might be on the level, but I still don't quite trust him.

BEAT

So, what did you wanna say you found out on Jet Set Radio?

CLUTCH

I heard that Rokkaku had this big warehouse that he emptied out for some purpose. No one knows exactly what that purpose was, but I think it has some kinda connection with the garbage Rokkaku's been movin' into the sewer.

CORN (VOICEOVER)  
So did you decide to join us for good?

CLUTCH (VOICEOVER)

Yeah. I really liked bein' with you guys. Good times.

GUM

We'll keep an eye on the sewer problem. That could make gettin' to the Fortified Residential Zone a real problem if things in there get worse.

THE GGS skate OFF-SCREEN with a couple POISON JAM ESCORTS.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

**If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

I meant to do this way back when Ice first appeared in "Paint is Thicker than Blood", but I forgot (and I forgot for the next episode, too), so I'll mention that Ice has a reference sheet, (there's a link to it in my profile under "Bonus Stuff"). It has some other information on him outside of what you'll learn in the show.

This episode turned a lot longer than it was supposed to be, but I'm happy that I was able to fit in everything that I wanted to fit in (for example, Clutch is now back in the GGs).

Next Saturday Morning  
When NAOKO receives a mysterious signal, the GGs venture to a previously-unknown destination where they encounter the last person they ever expected to see. Could this mysterious encounter help them on their quest or put them into further danger? Find out in next week's episode, "In the Zone"!


	7. Episode 19: In the Zone

JET SET RADIO "In the Zone"  
(#19)  
Final Draft  
May 16, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

BEAT slides out of the tunnel and hits the old mattress at the bottom. He hops off and skates over to the HUTS.

EXT. GARAGE BEDROOMS-DAY

PAN of the HUTS. ZOOM IN on GUM'S ROOM.

INT. GUM'S ROOM-DAY

GUM

NAOKO, can you get any more info?

NAOKO is displaying a HOLOGRAM showing a chart that looks like a sound wave chart.

NAOKO

Negative, Gum.

ENTER BEAT.

BEAT

Hey, Corn told me I'd find you in here.

GUM

What's it to him?

BEAT

He didn't mention you; he just needs NAOKO.

GUM

(flatly)

Oh.

CUT TO:

INT. CORN'S WORKSHOP-DAY

CORN is standing working on a machine, but he looks lost in thought.

MONTAGE: GARAM and CORN'S CONVERSATION

CORN

Then who do you like?

GARAM

(smiles)

Someone; I won't say who.

The MONTAGE fades away as CORN screws in the last screw.

CORN

I really should tell Gum I'm sorry.

EXT. CORN'S WORKSHOP-DAY

CORN emerges from his workshop. GUM and BEAT appear at the door a couple seconds later.

CORN

Gum, can we talk-

BEAT

Corn, I gotta show you somethin'!

BEAT takes out a bracelet-like object out of his pocket. It looks vaguely like a thick handcuff or a very large lug nut.

CORN and GUM look at it with interest and confusion.

CORN

I have no clue what that could be. I've never seen a part like that. Where'd you get it?

BEAT

I found it while I was in the Fortified Residential Zone with Cube, Rhyth and Combo. We hid from the Rokkaku Police in a dumpster, and I found it there.

GUM

Maybe it has to do with the weird signals NAOKO picked up earlier.

(holds the object in front of NAOKO)

NAOKO, scan this thing.

NAOKO

Scanning. It has the same signals we were investigating earlier. It might be from the same machine.

CORN

What signals?

GUM

NAOKO's picked up some real weird signals comin' from the Fortified Residential Zone. Whatever they're from, it can't be a good sign.

BEAT

Let's track 'em down. NAOKO can do that, right?

NAOKO

Of course.

CORN looks around THE GARAGE.

CORN

Combo and Salsa went to remark our graffiti. I think Clutch and Garam are off gettin' supplies right now, so that leaves Rhyth, Roboy, Cube, Boogie and Ice to come with us.

GUM

(groans)

Oh no, not him! We're not bringin' Ice with us.

ENTER ICE.

ICE

Did someone call me?

GUM

Quite the opposite.

BEAT

He knows how to use NAOKO-probably better than you can.

GUM

Yeah, right. He showed me all he knows.

ICE

Well, NAOKO is mine. I won't let you use her if you don't let me come on this mission.

GUM

Whatever. I'm takin' her with me anyways.

(to BEAT and CORN)

Get the others. We're goin'.

ICE

The only reason you can use NAOKO is because I enabled you to.

(to NAOKO)

NAOKO, disable Gum from "users".

NAOKO'S screen goes blank in GUM'S hand. GUM glares at the blank screen for a moment. She hits NAOKO'S power button. No response. GUM hits the power button again multiple times. Still no response.

ICE smirks. GUM scowls at him. In the background, BEAT and CORN look mildly amused.

GUM

(under her breath)

You little brat.

(grudgingly)

I guess you can come.

ICE

Thank you.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

HAYASHI is looking at a chart on one of the monitors similar to the one NAOKO displayed earlier. He presses a few buttons on one of the control panels.

HAYASHI

(slight sneer)

It's him again.

(snickers, cats a side glance at ROKKAKU)

This should be interesting.

(to ROKKAKU)

Rokkaku-sama!

ROKKAKU is watching one of the monitors, but his attention seems to be elsewhere.

MONTAGE: THE INTERRUPTED MEETING

CUT TO:

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

Nice of you to drop in.

GUM, RHYTH and ICE look around at their surroundings with wide eyes.

ROKKAKU

(thinking)

I never realized it, but this is the first time I'd ever seen that girl…Gum…up close for more than a few seconds. There's something about her, even aside from those dreams I've been having. What does it mean, and what do those dreams mean?

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

(to the ROKKAKU POLICE)

Some of you escort that other girl to the prison. The rest of you, take these two to a special containment cell. I need to talk with them.

ROKKAKU

(thinking)

Once I get the whole Fukui family, the boy and his parents can die for all I care, but for Gum…

HAYASHI

(VOICEOVER)

Rokkaku-sama!

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

HAYASHI'S SHOUT jolts ROKKAKU out of his reverie. He quickly turns around.

ROKKAKU

(impatiently)

What is it, Hayashi?

HAYASHI

(disdainfully)

Nothing.

(normal tone)

The receivers have been picking up signals coming from the Rokkaku Zone.

ROKKAKU looks shocked at the mention of the "Rokkaku Zone".

ROKKAKU

(surprised, slightly nervous)

The Rokkaku Zone? Impossible!

HAYASHI

(gestures to the monitor he's in front of)

The signals are right here.

ROKKAKU quickly moves over to HAYASHI'S monitor.

ROKKAKU

It can't be!

MONTAGE: ROKKAKU SR.'S DISAPPEARANCE

CUT TO:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU SR. keeps getting pulled farther into the mini-dimension. Now only his head, neck and hands are sticking out.

ROKKAKU SR.

No matter how long it takes, I will find a way out!

ROKKAKU

I wouldn't count on that.

ZOOM IN slightly on ROKKAKU SR. being pulled in. Only his fingertips are touching the floor.

ROKKAKU SR.

You'll regret this, Gouji! I will-

ROKKAKU SR.'S words are cut off as he is pulled fully into the vortex.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU is breathing quickly. HAYASHI smirks.

ROKKAKU

(panicked)

No, there must be some mistake!

HAYASHI

If Rokkaku Sr. got out, it would cause a huge scandal. He might leak your plans, and-

ROKKAKU

I must act immediately! Hayashi, have a squad patrol the area around the Rokkaku Zone portal immediately! We'll keep a close eye on the Rokkaku Zone.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS are standing on a rooftop overlooking part of the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. ICE takes out NAOKO.

ICE

The signal's really strong from up here.

GUM

Well, obviously it is. We're in the Fortified Residential Zone.

ICE

I know that, but this is unusually strong. Let me show you with a phone call.

ICE looks through his contacts.

ICE (CONT.)

I'll call my ex-girlfriend; it won't matter if the call goes through or not.

ICE (CONT.)

(to himself, as he dials the number)

I really need to clean out my contacts list.

There are a couple BEEPS followed by STATIC.

ICE (CONT.)

See? It's so strong it overrides my reception.

GUM

(pointing)

I think I've found it.

The OTHER GGS look where GUM is pointing. The ROKKAKU POLICE are surrounding the entrance of one building.

GUM (CONT.)

From what I saw, there's even more inside. There must be somethin' in there!

BEAT

I'll get 'em outta the way. You guys go down first. Hide down there, and I'll lead the squads away.

GUM beckons to the OTHER GGS, jumps on a telephone wire and grinds down. The OTHER GGS follow. Once they reach the ground, they skate into an alley. BEAT skates OFF-SCREEN.

GUM

(in a whisper)

Wait for it.

Moments later, the silence is broken by SHOUTS of alarm, followed by GUNSHOTS.

GUM (CONT.)

Let's go!

THE GGS skate out of the alley and over to the now-deserted BUILDING. Up close, it looks decrepit, as if it's been unused for a long time. GUM peeks her head in through the door and looks around.

GUM

It's safe. Let's go before they come back!

THE GGS skate into the BUILDING.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

The inside of the building looks just as decrepit as the outside. THE GGS glance around warily as they skate, keeping an eye out for the ROKKAKU POLICE.

ROBOY

This is definitely where the signal's comin' from!

CORN

This building might look old, but it's gotta be important, or the Rokkaku Police wouldn't be here to guard it.

RHYTH

(OFF-SCREEN)

Look at this thing!

CORN and ROBOY skate over to RHYTH.

RHYTH is looking at a large, portal-like device. Part of it is cracked open, revealing a vortex inside, which RHYTH is watching intently.

RHYTH

It's so swirly.

GUM skates over to the THREE GGS.

GUM

What's this thing?

ICE

I've never seen anything like it!

CORN

(inspecting it)

It looks like some kinda door or portal…but I wonder where it leads to?

ROBOY  
And why would Rokkaku be hidin' it?

OFF-SCREEN, we hear GUNSHOTS increasing in volume. Moments later, BEAT hurriedly skates through the door.

BEAT

They're comin' back!

CORN

(looking around the room)

Is there another way outta here?

GUM

I don't think so. Roboy, try to open that portal!

CORN hooks ROBOY up to the portal.

ROBOY

I'll do my best!

CUBE

Gum, do you have any idea where this even goes?

The ROKKAKU POLICE burst through the door and advance on THE GGS. ROBOY manages to get the portal open.

GUM

Nope, but it's our only option. GGs, let's go!

GUM skates through the portal. The OTHER GGS quickly skate in after her. The ROKKAKU POLICE run over to the closing portal, firing at THE GGS but are unable to hit them. The ROKKAKU POLICE stop at the now-closed portal.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

You know, this is actually a good thing.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

How?

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

As far as I know, this is the only way in and out of the Rokkaku Zone. The portal's closed, so they're goners.

The rest of the ROKKAKU POLICE nod.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS exit through the portal and look around at their surroundings. The area is like nothing they've ever seen before. The horizon and the ground swirls around like water, and the ground is covered in a massive spiral pattern. Debris of all types lays scattered about in unusual formations. The entire ROKKAKU ZONE is cast in a pale green light.

BEAT

Whoa! Where are we?

CUBE

I've never seen anything like this before!

GUM

Let's check this place out.

THE GGS look around the debris.

VOICE (OFF-SCREEN)

Welcome. Did Rokkaku throw you in here?

THE GGS turn around. A MAN who bears a striking resemblance to ROKKAKU, but looks older than him, appears.

CUBE

Do you know where we are?

ROKKAKU SR.

This is called the Rokkaku Zone. I discovered its existence and created the portal to lead here. My son designed the means to enter.

GUM

(suspiciously)

Who are you?

ROKKAKU SR.

I am Rokkaku Gouji, and I'm stuck in this prison.

RHYTH

You're Rokkaku? You look older than when we last saw you. How did you end up in here?

ROKKAKU SR.

When you last saw me…? Oh, you must be talking about my son, Rokkaku Gouji. How is he doing? I worry about what's happened since I was sucked into the Rokkaku Zone.

BEAT

So Rokkaku-our Rokkaku-is your son?

ROKKAKU SR.

Yes, he is. So who are you?

GUM

I'm Gum.

(gesturing to the OTHER GGS)

This is Corn, Rhyth, Beat, Cube, Boogie and Ice.

ROKKAKU SR.

(half to himself)

Interesting names.

CUBE

Just a minute here. How are you the dad of our Rokkaku? You don't look _that_ much older than him.

ROKKAKU SR.

Time doesn't pass here. I don't age, nor do I get hungry, thirsty or tired.

CUBE

I was wondering how anyone could survive in here…that explains it. Even in the sewer, there are still enough resources to live there.

ROKKAKU SR.

(surprised)

What's this about living in the sewer? That would certainly explain why all of you look like you've been dragged through the gutters.

CUBE

I used to live in the sewer before I joined the GGs.

(gestures to the OTHER GGS)

Actually, I wasn't the only one. I used to lead a gang called Poison Jam who lived down there, and there were other Rudies there as well.

ROKKAKU SR.

So where do the rest of you "Rudies" live?

CORN

Wherever they can. We're all part of the same gang, the GGs, so we share a base. Ours is called The Garage, even though it's in an abandoned junkyard. Don't ask.

ROKKAKU SR.

What is a "Rudie" anyways?

GUM

It's kinda hard to explain. Mostly we just live on the streets, skate around, spray graffiti, and get in the way of Rokkaku's plans however we can.

ROKKAKU SR.

(to himself)

I hate to think about what Gouji is doing to Tokyo-to…

(to THE GGS)

So are you all Tokyoites?

BOOGIE

I didn't live in Tokyo-to until I joined the GGs when I helped Corn. Beat ran away from Fukuoka, and Ice joined us from Fukuoka, too.

ROKKAKU SR.

What has happened in Tokyo-to since I've been gone? From what you've been saying, it doesn't sound good.

CORN

'Bout ten years ago, the mayor, Fukui Hiroshi, sold Tokyo-to to Rokkaku.

ROKKAKU SR.

(to himself)

Fukui Hiroshi…

(turns towards ICE)

I thought you looked a little familiar! You must be his son.

ICE

(smiles)

Everyone says we look alike.

(gestures to GUM)

Gum is his daughter.

GUM glares at ICE.

ICE (CONT.)

She doesn't like to admit that.

ROKKAKU SR.

(looking intently at GUM, to himself)

I wonder if she's the one…

(to ICE)

I thought she had a slight resemblance to Mayor Fukui.

CUBE

Anyways, Rokkaku's been ruining the city ever since he became mayor. We-and the other Rudies-do whatever we can to oppose him, but-

BEAT

It's been slow goin'.

GUM

Can't argue with that.

ROKKAKU SR.

I should have suspected earlier that my son was up to something. When I found out what his some of his plans were, I embedded a trap into the database in the hopes that it would stop any plans of his.

BEAT and CORN exchange embarrassed glances.

CORN

Well, about that.

(laughs awkwardly)

I remember findin' that. It led us to this office in Sky Dinosaurian Square where we found a whole bunch of info-and then we got attacked by some giant robot.

ROKKAKU SR.

I don't know if I'm relieved or disappointed to hear that Gouji didn't end up in the trap. As much as I hate the idea of putting my son through that, I know he has to be stopped.

CUBE

Has any interesting stuff happened in here? What does Rokkaku use this space for?

ROKKAKU SR.

I don't know the details, but my son has opened up the Rokkaku Zone a few times. It's a good place to inconspicuously test weapons. I make sure to stay well out of his way when that happens; he's never found me in here.

BOOGIE

What else do you know that could help us?

ROKKAKU SR.

I imagine so many things have changed since I was thrown into the Rokkaku Zone. I've spent so long in here that I don't even remember how long ago that was, but it was probably before or around the time you were born. The other things I know wouldn't help you.

THE GGS look disappointed.

ROKKAKU SR. (CONT.)

However, there is one thing. Gum and Beat, come with me.

GUM and BEAT exchange confused glances. GUM shrugs and follows ROKKAKU SR. and BEAT follows them. The OTHER GGS look equally confused.

ROKKAKU SR., GUM and BEAT stop in a cave formed out of debris, away from the OTHER GGS.

ROKKAKU SR.

The night before my son threw me into the Rokkaku Zone, I had this dream. I didn't know what it meant then, but now I do. I've had a long time to think about it, but I think that this is a prophecy, and you two are the ones who will fulfill it.

GUM

(impressed and skeptical)

So, there's a prophecy about us?

BEAT

That's crazy!

GUM

And you're sayin' that we're gonna defeat Rokkaku?

(skeptically)

That doesn't sound very hopeful comin' from a guy who got put in here by Rokkaku years ago.

BEAT

(proudly)  
I always I knew I was gonna do somethin' special.

ROKKAKU SR.

From the moment I met you both, I knew that you were the two. I don't know how I know that, but I feel it.

BEAT

(laughs)

I wish Combo was here. I'd love to see his reaction!

ROKKAKU SR.

I don't think you should tell anyone about this.

BEAT

(disappointed)

Aww, why not?

ROKKAKU SR.

They'll view and judge you differently. I don't know them that well; it might be a good thing or it might be a bad thing.

GUM

(bitterly)

I've been through enough of that recently with the Fukui scandal; I don't need any more controversy.

ROKKAKU SR.

Fukui scandal? About _Mayor_ Fukui? What do you mean?

GUM

I mean I don't want to talk about it.

BEAT  
(in a whisper, to ROKKAKU SR.)

'Sides, you already found out. Gum hates it that she's his illegitimate daughter.

BEAT looks impatiently back at the OTHER GGS. ROKKAKU SR. notices BEAT doing this.

BEAT (CONT.)

Are you done? Let's head back.

ROKKAKU SR., GUM and BEAT head back to the OTHER GGS.

BOOGIE

So what were you talking about?

GUM

It's complicated.

ICE

(to ROKKAKU SR.)

Do you know of another way out? The portal closed, so we're trapped here.

ROKKAKU SR.

I know how the portal works. If we had some way to interrupt the frequency the portal runs on, I could open it temporarily.

BOOGIE

But how would we open it? There is a lot of junk around, but what would we do with it?

CORN

It's not like there's a time limit or nothin'. We're not in any danger here. There's no rush to leave immediately.

GUM

Maybe NAOKO could do it. Ice, let him see NAOKO.

ROKKAKU SR.

NAOKO? Who is she?

ICE hands ROKKAKU SR. NAOKO.

ICE

NAOKO, enable usage for Rokkaku Gouji Sr.

NAOKO turns on. ROKKAKU SR. looks extremely impressed.

ROKKAKU SR.

(admiring NAOKO)

Technology has improved so much since I was banished here! This phone is amazing!

ICE

Isn't she great? NAOKO was imported from Switzerland. This type of phone isn't even available in Japan-

GUM

Ice, shut up and tell him what to do. I think we could use the frequency disrupter app to open up the portal again.

ROKKAKU SR.

(impressed)

There's an app for that?

GUM

(rolls her eyes)

There's an app for _everything_.

ROKKAKU SR.

Okay, I found it.

ROKKAKU SR. continues to use NAOKO.

BEAT

How long is this gonna take?

CUBE

Hopefully, not long.

ROKKAKU SR.

Done. The portal should open right over-

(ROKKAKU SR. points to an area a short distance away)

-there.

A crack appears, and then a spiraling vortex opens in the wall of the ROKKAKU ZONE.

BOOGIE

Yes! You did it! Now we can get out of this awful place!

ROKKAKU SR.

(hands NAOKO back to ICE)

I must admit, that is an extremely impressive phone you've got there.

ICE

Thank you.

GUM

All right, let's go.

THE GGS go over to the portal. BOOGIE looks back and sees that ROKKAKU SR. isn't standing near them.

BOOGIE

Hey, aren't you coming?

ROKKAKU SR.

Not today, but hopefully someday.

BEAT

(incredulously)

Someday? You make it sound like you get a chance to leave once a week or somethin'!

ROKKAKU SR.

If I leave the Rokkaku Zone, I'm afraid my aging will catch up with me. Depending on how long I've been in here, I might not be able to live very long. I would also have to worry about what would happen if my son found out I escaped. I wouldn't be safe for long.

ICE

That makes me wonder how my parents are doing back in Fukuoka…

ROKKAKU SR.

If you succeed in your quest to defeat Gouji, come back to the portal and free me. If I can, I would like to enjoy what's left of my life in a freed Tokyo-to.

GUM

(shrugs)

If you say so.

(to THE GGS)

Let's go!

BEAT dashes through the portal. CORN lightly takes hold of GUM'S hand and they step through the portal.

ROKKAKU SR.

(waving)

I wish you good luck!

ICE slips through behind them, just before BOOGIE, RHYTH and CUBE go through the portal.

After they go through, ROKKAKU SR. continues to watch the vortex as it begins to shrink.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS step out of the portal. They're back in TOKYO-TO now.

RHYTH

Is it just me, or was that vortex really pretty?

GUM

I got a feelin' that Rokkaku detected that we messed with the signal to open the Rokkaku Zone. We should get outta here as quickly as we can before we run into more trouble.

CORN

Good idea.

THE GGS skate OFF-SCREEN towards the door. Just as CORN is about to go OFF-SCREEN, he stops, turns around and glances at the now-closed portal.

CORN

Hopefully we'll free you someday.

CORN skates OFF-SCREEN.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

**If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

I always wanted the GGs to visit the (as I call it; it's never given a name in-game) Rokkaku Zone at one point in the show. I had a whole bunch of ideas about what would happen there (since it's so unlike anywhere else in the show, it could have a lot of opportunities). One of my earlier ideas was that while trying to get into (or out of) the Rokkaku Zone , the GGs would accidentally wander into an alternate timeline: the one that the first Jet Set Radio takes place in. As I see it, Jet Set Radio Future is not a direct sequel of Jet Set Radio; both games happen in completely separate timelines. Anyways, once the GGs arrived in the original JSR timeline, they'd meet up with their counterparts and...

That's where I got stuck. There really wasn't anything interesting or unusual to be done within the new setting and with (sort of) new characters. Instead, I decided to write the episode with the GGs meeting up with Rokkaku Senior and learning some important information from him, which was the original plan.

I also took advantage of the image manager! Now both episodes have images!

In other news, I'm perfectly aware of the "blackout" going on today (6/23/2012). I think it's a load of bull, so I'm going to rebel against you rebels doing it and mass-upload all the backlogged parts today (which is everything from here up to episode 22). So there. As I commented in a DeviantART journal on this subject (it's times like these where I wish I could post links...)

_"I agree with you _[the journal creator]_; this whole situation has gotten completely out of hand. _

_ has every right to take down content that they find inappropriate or against their rules. Yes, they could've handled it much better (e.g. announcing the new policy, giving warnings to people) but I think that they're partially in the right. _

_You know what, I'm going to upload a whole bunch of backlogged fanfics to just to rebel against the rebels."_

**I've decided I will be offering fan character cameos. So if anyone wants their fan character to make an appearance, just ask! If there's enough demand, I'll offer more fan character cameos!**

Next Saturday Morning:

The GGs revisit the Fortified Residential Zone to try and find a way into the prison. Meanwhile, Ice, tired of Gum's contempt for him, tries to earn her respect-through any means necessary. Find out what chaotic events happen in next week's episode, "Diamond in the Rough"!


	8. Episode 20: Diamond in the Rough

JET SET RADIO "Diamond in the Rough"  
(#20)  
Final Draft  
May 19, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE FACTORY-UNKNOWN TIME

ICE, GUM, BEAT, COMBO and RHYTH are in the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE. They skate alongside the edge of a large building. Up ahead, we can see bright lights. GUM motions for THE GGS to stop.

COMBO

(peers out, then ducks back in)

Shoot, there's more of those spotlight things! Didn't we get enough of 'em earlier?

GUM

Rokkaku certainly has lots of security here. This building controls some of Rokkaku's stuff, but I'm not sure exactly what. I've heard some rumors it's important, but none of 'em have been confirmed.

GUM peeks out. One of the SPOTLIGHT MACHINES has moved farther away from the others to inspect an alley.

GUM (CONT.)

Me and Combo are gonna go for that one. Once we take it out and the spotlight goes off, the other machines are gonna investigate.

ICE

Isn't that a bad thing?

GUM

That's where the next stage of my plan comes in. The rest of you are gonna ambush the machines from behind. Just grind up the necks and tag the lights.

GUM and COMBO skate towards the lone SPOTLIGHT MACHINE in the distance. The OTHER GGS peer out to watch. A short while later, the spotlight goes out.

ICE

That's our signal!

ICE darts out of the alley.

BEAT

Great! I'm tired of waitin' around!

BEAT skates out after ICE.

RHYTH

(hesitantly)

I thought we were supposed to wait until the other machines were closer to Gum and Combo.

RHYTH watches ICE and BEAT.

RHYTH (CONT.)

I guess I should go with them.

RHYTH skates out of the alley. BEAT and ICE have already reached the SPOTLIGHT MACHINES before they reached GUM and COMBO.

COMBO

(to GUM)

I wonder what's takin' so long?

(turns around)

Guys! You were supposed to wait 'til the machines came over to us!

GUM turns around to see ICE, BEAT and RHYTH get attacked by the two SPOTLIGHT MACHINES. They're completely outnumbered.

GUM

(under her breath)

This is _so_ not goin' as I planned.

(to COMBO)

Let's help 'em out, then get outta here! Our cover is blown!

GUM and COMBO skate over to the remaining SPOTLIGHT MACHINES.

GUM

Retreat! I'll hold this one off!

GUM grinds up the neck of one of the MACHINES and tags the top. COMBO and the OTHER GGS have disappeared back into the alley. She deftly jumps down and skates back into the alley.

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS dash into the sewer. They continue skating through the sewer at the same speed, but slow down once they're farther from the entrance.

GUM

We're far enough in to be safe from the Rokkaku Police. We can slow down a bit.

(to ICE)

You moron! You nearly got us killed!

BEAT

Why did you even let him come with us? He's completely useless.

COMBO

I know why he has to be here, but do we really need to take him on missions? Ice is just a liability.

GUM

Believe me, it was _Corn's_ idea to let him join. 'Sides, the only time I wanted him there was to help me get around Fukuoka.

ICE starts to skate a little slower to lose some distance from them. RHYTH notices this and slows her pace to stay with ICE.

RHYTH

Okay, so that was a stupid thing to do, but don't worry! Most the GGs thought the same thing about me when I first joined, that I was useless and a burden.

ICE

(dejectedly)

It's not just that. Gum doesn't even notice I'm alive.

RHYTH

She sure did back there.

ICE

That's not what I meant. She thinks I'm just an annoyance. Just once I'd like to do something to impress her.

CUT TO:

EXT. FIRE PIT-DAY

ICE and RHYTH are sitting together by the FIRE PIT enjoying a late, but small, dinner. ICE is showing her some photos on NAOKO.

RHYTH

Who's this girl?

ICE

That's my ex-girlfriend. Delete that picture; I don't want to think about her.

RHYTH continues looking through the photos.

RHYTH

Hey…is this one of Gum?

ICE

Yes. Sometimes we'd play tennis; my yard had a tennis court. She was very good at it.

RHYTH

Really? I wouldn't think Gum would be.

ICE

I wouldn't think so, either, but Gum told me she'd played before.

(sighs)

She's amazing; I really admire her.

RHYTH

I remember you said earlier you wanted to impress her.

ICE

Any ideas of how to do that? You've known her longer than I have.

RHYTH

Gum is a hard person to impress. She's seen it all. You'd have to do something big to get Gum's attention.

ICE

(interested)

Like what?

RHYTH

I don't know…like, take down a whole Rokkaku Police squad singlehandedly? Or free Yoyo, Soda and Jazz from prison?

(giggles)

Good luck with that!

RHYTH continues looking through the pictures on NAOKO. We can see from the expression on ICE'S face that he has a plan.

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

ICE is standing on the roof of a building, looking out over the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE.

ICE

Wow! You say that's the prison over there? It's enormous!

NAOKO  
It has to be to contain all of Rokkaku's prisoners.

ICE ducks behind a chimney as a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR passes below him, heading in the direction of the PRISON. It stops at the PRISON, and a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD gets out. One of the ROKKAKU POLICE presses a series of buttons on a device on the side of the building. The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD gets back into the car and drives in through a large door.

ICE

I wonder what that was about? NAOKO, see what you can pick up from down there.

NAOKO

My reception is very good up here.

ICE

That makes sense. Cell phone reception is worse in the mountains, in the woods, inside, or between tall buildings. That explains why I always got the best reception in flat spaces and street intersections-and up high.

NAOKO

The lower the battery is, the worse the reception is. Good thing I'm solar-powered. Being around other electronics can affect reception, too.

ICE points NAOKO at ROKKAKU'S PRISON. A grid of security lasers appears around the entire base of the PRISON.

ICE

That explains why it didn't look as secure as I expected it to.

ICE jumps onto a power line, then grinds down a telephone pole. He jumps off near the ground near the PRISON.

ICE

NAOKO, display the security grid again.

NAOKO

Proceeding with the security display.

The security grid appears once again.

ICE

I couldn't see this from a distance, but the grid has multiple colors in it.

NAOKO

It must mean something.

ICE

But how will we know what each color means without setting off an alarm?

NAOKO

Different colors must mean different things. How did that car go through?

ICE

(points)

The door it went through is over there. There's red and green gridding there. That must mean that either the red or the green is safe to go through-hey! The colors are fading!

NAOKO

Let me refresh the display.

The colors grow bright again.

ICE

Okay, that's better. Now to look for more green or more red.

NAOKO

Keeping this grid displayed is using up a lot of my power. I don't know how many more times I can refresh it.

ICE

If it was sunnier here, I could charge you. I want the sun to come out. There's so much smog in the air here that I can't even see it.

NAOKO

Can you see any more green?

ICE

I do, but it's nowhere near the green gridding in front of the door. The red gridding must be the part that's safe to cross through.

ICE looks around at the security grid.

ICE (CONT.)

I see patches of red gridding that lead up to the door. That must be where it's safe to get through. I guess there's only one way to find out. NAOKO, let's go!

ICE cautiously skates through the red gridding, skating through each part as carefully as possible to avoid touching another color and setting off the alarm.

ICE skates through the last part and takes out NAOKO.

ICE

Now I'm one step closer to freeing Jazz, Soda and Yoyo! Gum will be so proud of me!

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

CUBE

Ice, where are you? You're supposed to go remark the border with Garam, Beat and I!

GUM

Hmph. Leave it to Ice to leave when he has work to do.

GARAM

Cube, I don't even think he's here. I haven't seen him anywhere in The Garage since this morning.

BEAT

Let's just leave without him. He's a nuisance anyways.

GARAM

That's a pretty good point.

CORN

(to GUM)

I know you don't like him very much, but don't you think you should send a patrol to look for him?

BEAT (OFF-SCREEN)

Hey! A bunch of our paint is gone!

SALSA

You think Ice has somethin' to do with that?

RHYTH

Maybe-

(pauses to think)

Oh no!

GUM

What?

RHYTH

Ice might have gone to the Fortified Residential Zone!

CORN

All by himself? Why would he do that?

RHYTH

When we were having dinner last night, Ice complained that Gum never noticed him, and that he wanted to do something to gain her respect.

GUM

The way he's goin', that'll never happen.

COMBO

So you think he left to do somethin' to get Gum's attention? Like what?

RHYTH

I'm not sure. I gave him some suggestions, but I was only joking around.

CORN

Ice might be in danger!

GUM

Serves him right for runnin' off like this!

CORN

He's your brother!

GUM

_Half_-brother! Don't remind me.

CORN

What if the Rokkaku Police catch him? They might get info outta him to track us-and especially you-down!

CLUTCH

But what good would that do? He hasn't been with us that long so he wouldn't know much. Even I've been a member of the GGs longer than him.

CUBE

Ice knows where we are, which is good enough for Rokkaku.

GUM

(sighs)

I guess you guys are right. It could cause lots of problems for us if Ice got caught-which he probably will. We should find him as soon as we can.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S PRISON-UNKNOWN TIME

Though ICE is inside the PRISON building, he is not inside the prison itself. Rather, he's in a basement/warehouse-esque storage area. It's filled with boxes and supplies, and farther ahead in the room is a small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD.

ICE

(annoyed)

Where are all the prisoners? This doesn't look like a prison at all. NAOKO, pull up a map of the prison building.

NAOKO displays a holographic map. ICE inspects it.

ICE

It looks like I have to take those stairs-

NAOKO'S holographic map disappears.

ICE (CONT.)

Hey, what was that about? I want you to bring up that holograph again now!

NAOKO

(quietly)

Hide! Someone is coming!

ICE stops complaining and climbs up some of the boxes. He watches from the top of a stack of boxes as the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD passes below him, shining their flashlights.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

I don't see or hear anything. It must've been a rat.

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

Let's keep checking in this direction.

The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD moves past ICE. A couple moments pass, and ICE warily climbs down from the top of the boxes.

ICE

(to NAOKO)

Let's go.

ICE continues heading through the room. He stops as he hears VOICES up ahead and ducks behind a stack of crates.

ICE

Now to find a way to get past them.

ICE looks around. The remaining ROKKAKU POLICE are too far away to see him.

ICE skates up to one of the walls and shakes his spray can. He quickly makes a simple tag, then skates back behind the crates.

ICE (CONT.)

NAOKO, are there any small objects around?

NAOKO

I wouldn't know. Sorry.

ICE

(poutily)

Hmph.

ICE bends down to the ground and starts looking for something small. After a moment, he picks up a small box of nails. ICE throws it in the direction he came from earlier.

The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD looks up in alarm.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

I thought I heard something!

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

I heard it, too!

ROKKAKU POLICE 3

Maybe it's like you said earlier. It's just a rat.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

More like a street rat. I smell fresh paint!

ROKKAKU POLICE 3

(looking at ICE'S graffiti)

That wasn't there before! It must've just been sprayed!

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

I bet that Rudie is still nearby!

The ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD runs in the direction ICE came from earlier. Once they're OFF-SCREEN, ICE slips out of his hiding place and heads in the opposite direction.

ICE opens a door and peers out.

INT. PRISON HALL-UNKNOWN TIME

A hallway stretches for as far as ICE can see in both directions. Both sides are lined with identical-looking doors.

ICE

I hope I'm closer to the actual prison now. NAOKO, display the map of the prison building again.

NAOKO displays the map, and ICE studies his location.

ICE

It looks like I should take a right. The cells begin on the next floor up, and there's a flight of stairs at the end of the hall.

NAOKO

But how do you plan to open the cells?

ICE

I…I didn't think of that. We'll have to find some way.

As ICE continues skating down the hall, a door opens and a small ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD emerges.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

So, as I was about to say-

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

Hey! Who's there?

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

You cut me off again!

ROKKAKU POLICE 3

Shut up and get that Rudie!

ICE skates off down the hall with the ROKKAKU POLICE in pursuit. Another door opens up ahead, and ICE nearly crashes into the exiting ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD. He swerves at the last second around the door. The two SQUADS, however, run into each other.

ROKKAKU POLICE 4

Hey, watch where you're going!

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

You watch where _you're_ going! You're letting that Rudie get away!

ROKKAU POLICE 5

(looking down the hall)

Don't just stand here; let's get him! I think that's the mayor's son!

The two ROKKAKU POLICE SQUADS continue chasing ICE down the hall. ICE does have a lead on them, but not by much.

ICE quickly opens a door and skates into a room.

INT. PRISON STORAGE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

The room is significantly larger on the inside than it appears from the outside. Like the room ICE was in earlier, it's crammed with boxes and crates filled with supplies.

ICE

I can hide in here and see if I can find a way out!

ICE gets down on his knees and crawls into a gap between two crates. Moments later, we hear the ROKKAKU POLICE enter through the door.

ROKKAKU POLICE 3 (OFF-SCREEN)

Where'd he go?

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

We'd better start searching now. I'll send off an alert to Hayashi-sama to send reinforcements to help us look.

ICE begins to crawl deeper into the gap and crawls into another gap.

ICE

NAOKO, what should we do now? I'm stuck in this cramped, dusty crack for who knows how long! And what will I do if the Rokkaku Police find me?

NAOKO

I can't stop them, but I can delay them. Use my light-deactivating feature.

ICE

But I thought that only worked in my home!

NAOKO

You've never used it anywhere else.

ICE

Okay. NAOKO, turn off all of the lights!

NAOKO flashes slightly and the lights go out, as if a light switch was flicked. All we can see are ICE and the ROKKAKU POLICE'S eyes.

ROKKAKU POLICE 4

All right, who turned off the lights?

ROKKAKU POLICE 2

None of us were anywhere near the light switch when the lights went off.

ROKKAKU POLICE 5

Good thing we have our flashlights.

A flashlight turns on, and now the ROKKAKU POLICE are partially visible.

ICE

How do I get out of here? Now it's dark, cramped and dusty!

NAOKO

Stay quiet or they'll find us.

ICE hits a few buttons on NAOKO as quietly as he can.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

HAYASHI

(on the telephone)

Yes, hold on a minute.

HAYASHI (CONT.)

Rokkaku-sama! I've received an alert from the basement of the prison! A Rudie has broken in!

ROKKAKU  
How? Which one? Is it-

HAYASHI listens to the phone.

HAYASHI

(to ROKKAKU)  
It's a boy. They think it's the mayor's son.

ROKKAKU

(slightly disappointed)

Oh. Send down a patrol at once.

HAYASHI

Just one?

ROKKAKU

Yes, _just one_. And come back as soon as you can; I'm holding an important meeting in the meeting room in a couple hours.

HAYASHI

(as he walks OFF-SCREEN, growls)

Just one.

CUT TO:

INT. PRISON STORAGE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ICE is laying down in the crack where he's hidden. The beam of a flashlight shines over and past the crack, and we can faintly see ICE (aside from his eyes) illuminated below.

ROKKAKU POLICE 3 (OFF-SCREEN)

I don't see or hear anything over here.

The FOOTSTEPS of the ROKKAKU POLICE fade away. ICE lets out a sigh of relief.

ICE

(under his breath)

That was close!

NAOKO

It was a bad idea to come here.

ICE

I know, but it's not my fault! Rhyth gave me the idea…and even when Clutch offered to help me train a few days ago, that didn't help.

MONTAGE: CLUTCH 'S TRAINING

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GARAGE-DAY

CLUTCH sets down a box with a loud CRASH.

ICE

What was that?

(looks at CLUTCH and the box)

What's in there anyways?

CLUTCH

(simply)

Wrenches.

ICE

What are those for?

CLUTCH

(starting to open the box)

If you can dodge a wrench, you can dodge the Rokkaku Police!

ICE

A wrench?

(pauses to think)

Hey, wait a minute; did you get those from Corn?

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY ZERO-NIGHT

ICE is standing just above the highway. He shivers as a car whips past him.

CLUTCH

(on the other side of the highway)

C'mon, Ice! You can do it! If you can dodge traffic, you can dodge the Rokkaku Police!

CUT TO:

INT. PRISON STORAGE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ICE

(whimpers)

I want to go home now!

CUT TO:

INT. PRISON HALL-UNKNOWN TIME

GUM, BOOGIE, CORN, ROBOY, SALSA, and CLUTCH skate down the hallway.

CORN

Roboy, can you still trace NAOKO'S signal?

ROBOY

Yeah, we're still on the right track. Ice must be around here somewhere.

GUM

He's such a pain sometimes-actually, most of the time. We better find him fast.

BOOGIE casts a glance at GUM, then looks at CORN.

CORN

(in a whisper, to BOOGIE)

She'd never admit it out loud, but deep down she kinda cares about Ice. That's just how she shows it. Trust me; I've known Gum for years.

ROBOY

Guys, pay attention! Here's where the signal is comin' from!

THE GGS stop where ROBOY stopped, in front of a door.

GUM

Be ready for anything.

GUM opens the door slightly. The room is pitch-black except for the area around the door.

CLUTCH

Well, I didn't expect that.

BOOGIE

I thought I heard voices in there, too. I think the Rokkaku Police are in there!

SALSA

How are we supposed to find Ice in there? Is there a light switch nearby?

GUM

I dunno why it's dark, but we can use it to our advantage.

CLUTCH

How?

GUM

The Rokkaku Police don't know we're here yet. I'm not sure if they know if Ice is in there or not, but I _think_ they're aware of him. Why else would there be so many of 'em here?

ROBOY

Good point.

GUM

However, they don't know that _we're _here. If we all go in at once, we can seriously confuse the Rokkaku Police. As long as we don't talk and they don't see us, this will work. That'll give Ice, wherever he is, a chance to escape. Let's just hope he's smart enough to know when to flee.

GUM slips in through the door. The OTHER GGS follow.

CUT TO:

INT. PRISON STORAGE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ICE is lying down in a crack between two boxes. OFF-SCREEN, we can hear the sound of roller skates.

ICE

What's going on? Is that the GGs?

NAOKO

I think so. Stay quiet, or the Rokkaku Police might hear you.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

(OFF-SCREEN)

I just heard skating!

(turns around with his flashlight)

Where'd he go?

ROKKAKU POLICE 4 (OFF-SCREEN)

I just heard him over here! Come help me find him!

The door opens. Enter HAYASHI.

HAYASHI

What's going on in here? Why is it so dark?

ROKKAKU POLICE 3

Hayashi-sama! We've found the mayor's son! He's hiding in here, and we're trying to flush him out.

(turns around as we hear the sound of roller skates OFF-SCREEN)

I just heard him!

HAYASHI

Idiot! Tell the others to get out of the room now!

HAYASHI sneers and loads his gun with a CLICK.

HAYASHI

This is how you really flush out a Rudie.

HAYASHI opens fire into the room. We can't see anything, but we can hear the bullets hitting crates.

ICE looks around in terror, hearing the sound of GUNFIRE coming from all around him, and quickly scoots backwards.

We hear a GASP of surprise followed by a thump.

CLUTCH

What the..?

ICE

Clutch, is that you?

CLUTCH

Ice?

ICE

Help me get out of here!

CLUTCH and ICE get low to the ground and move as quickly as they can. After a while, we can begin to see them faintly in the light from the door.

CLUTCH

Stay close to the wall and follow me.

CLUTCH moves stealthily along the edge of the room and ICE follows. Once they are around HAYASHI and the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD, they quickly skate out the door.

INT. PRISON HALL-UNKNOWN TIME

ICE

Now that we're out, how will we let the others know we're safe?

CLUTCH

I didn't think of that.

ROKKAKU POLICE 5 (OFF-SCREEN)

Hey! There's two Rudies now! Let's get them!

CLUTCH (CONT.)

That answers our question.

CLUTCH and ICE skate OFF-SCREEN as the ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD-including HAYASHI-pursues them.

GUM (OFF-SCREEN)

Guys, the coast is clear.

THE GGS enter the hallway.

CUT TO:

EXT. MEETING AREA-DAY

THE GGS are gathered around the MEETING AREA with varying degrees of enthusiasm to see ICE is back.

GUM

So despite the trouble Ice caused us all, one good thing did come of it. Ice was able to break through the outermost security level of Rokkaku's prison. While it was stupid of him to try to break into the prison on his own, he found a way through some of the security, which will be a big help for when we try to free Soda, Yoyo and Jazz.

GUM puts her arm around ICE'S shoulder.

GUM (CONT.)

That was real brave of you, Ice!

ICE smiles. Finally, he's got some positive feedback from his half-sister. GUM slaps ICE in the face.

GUM (CONT.)

And real stupid, too! You could've gotten us killed!

RHYTH

Ice, what happened before you were rescued?

ICE

(pauses to think)

Well…

ICE

(dramatically)

I slipped through the sewers and into the Fortified Residential Zone without a hitch! Though there were lots of Rokkaku Police squads on patrol, I created a clever diversion and lured them away. But-

(pause)

-there was one problem! One particularly clever Rokkaku Police Squad remained-

As ICE continues narrating his "adventure", in the background, THE OTHER GGS discreetly start to leave the MEETING AREA. GUM looks at CORN and rolls her eyes. CORN and GUM get up and hand-in-hand leave the MEETING AREA and go OFF-SCREEN. Only RHYTH and ICE remain.

ICE (CONT.)

-but it was a very large squad with dozens of members! So there I was, trapped against the wall with only one spray can-

ZOOM OUT as ICE continues talking.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

******If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

Interestingly, the beginning and end followed my original script ideas, but the middle changed (originally, Ice got lost, accidentally turned off the lights and got trapped). Usually, it's the other way around.

**I've decided I will be offering fan character cameos. So if anyone wants their fan character to make an appearance, just ask! If there's enough demand, I'll offer more fan character cameos!**

Next Saturday Morning:

Rokkaku has a new plan brewing in the Skyscraper District-and a group of assassins to hunt the GGs down. However, the GGs aren't alone in the struggle. See what happens in the next episode, "Tokyo-to Express"!


	9. Episode 21: Tokyoto Express

JET SET RADIO "Tokyo-to Express"  
(#21)  
Final Draft  
May 26, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU is sitting at the head of the table with HAYASHI in the seat next to him. Across the table from him is a small group, who we can't see clearly.

ROKKAKU

You elite agents have received your mission. I wish you luck-this won't be an easy task even for you.

A WOMAN in the group nods. She stands up along with the rest of the GROUP and they step back into the shadows and OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE SITE OF THE TOKYO LINE-NIGHT

A ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD patrols around an enormous train as a couple MECHANICS work on the outside. The camera PANS LEFT, revealing a wooden fence. ZOOM IN on the fence.

A loose board in the fence is moved, and GUM peers out. She quickly climbs out, followed by SALSA, BEAT, BOOGIE, CLUTCH, GARAM and CORN.

CLUTCH

Wow! Now _that's_ a train!

CORN

I bet it's extremely fast!

BOOGIE

D.J. Professor K was right; there is something important going on near the Skyscraper District!

BEAT

We need to do somethin' to take out this train!

GUM

Yeah, but not now. We hafta get back to The Garage and tell the others!

CORN

Yeah, you're-

BEAT

Hey, look!

BEAT points to the back of the train.

SALSA  
There's no guards around right now!

BEAT

Exactly!

BEAT darts out from near the fence and skates over to the back of the train.

SALSA

Go get 'em, Beat!

BEAT pulls out a spray can.

BEAT

Time for some trainbombing!

BEAT starts to make an elaborate piece on the back of the train.

GUM

Beat, get back here!

ZOOM IN on the train. A laser lifts up, aiming towards BEAT.

SALSA

(shouts)

Beat, look up!

BEAT looks up in surprise and sees the laser. He leaps out of the way as it fires a shockwave, dodging it by less than a second, and skates back to the OTHER GGS.

GUM

Let's get outta here!

THE GGS duck back through the fence as a large ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD approaches.

EXT. SKYSCRAPER DISTRICT-NIGHT

THE GGS skate along a path just outside of THE SITE OF THE TOKYO LINE as a SQUAD of ROKKAKU POLICE CARS pursues them, gaining on them.

BEAT

Man, they're movin' almost as fast as I am!

GUM

We need another way to evade 'em! Everyone, follow me!

GUM swerves and jumps off the path. She wallrides on a billboard, then jumps to and wallrides on another two billboards. She jumps off and lands on the roof of a building below the path. The OTHER GGS follow suit.

The ROKKAKU POLICE CARS swerve to follow THE GGS. The CAR at the front slams on the brakes, narrowly stopping itself from going over the edge of the path. The other CARS slam on their brakes, some crashing into each other.

THE GGS jump onto the roof of an adjacent building and skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKYSCRAPER DISTRICT-NIGHT

THE GGS are travelling along the rooftops.

BOOGIE

(to GARAM)

It's beautiful up here, isn't it? Who needs starlight when you can see the city lights in every direction around you?

GARAM

It is pretty up here. This would be a nice place for a date.

BOOGIE  
Yeah, it would.

CORN glances back at BOOGIE and GARAM, then at GUM.

CORN

(to GUM)

Those two make a cute couple, don't they? I'm happy for Boogie that she and Garam get along so great.

GUM

Yeah, I'm happy she's with someone who isn't you-

(blushes)

-did I just say that out loud?

CORN

What?

GUM

Did you hear a buzzing noise?

CORN

(laughs softly)

Gum, I didn't hear what you said, but I know it was somethin' important. What did you say?

GUM

No, really! I can hear a buzzing noise; don't you hear it, too?

SALSA

Yeah. It's gettin' louder.

(glances up at the sky)

Oh, shoot!

A SQUAD of HELICOPTERS is closing in on THE GGS.

GUM

(points to her right)

Head for that roof!

The helicopters are practically hovering over THE GGS. SALSA, CORN and BEAT skate towards the angular roof and use it as a ramp to jump off and get to the next roof.

GUM starts to follow them, but a long arm reaches out of one of the helicopters and grabs her.

GARAM

Gum!

GARAM skates over to help GUM, but the ARM smacks him away. GARAM almost falls over the edge of the roof, but BOOGIE grabs him. The ARM begins to lift GUM higher.

GUM

Keep goin'! I'll get myself out!

CLUTCH, GARAM and BOOGIE go over to the other roof, where CORN and the OTHERS are.

GUM sprays the ARM with her spray can, causing it to let her go. She falls a short distance, lands on the ARM and grinds along it. GUM jumps, but another ARM grabs her. The first arm secures itself around GUM, preventing her from another escape attempt as the HELICOPTER rises higher and higher.

THE GGS watch in horror as GUM rises higher and higher. The OTHER HELICOPTERS begin to close in on THE GGS.

CORN

(shouts)

Gum!

CUT TO:

INT. HIGHWAY ZERO APARTMENT-NIGHT

GUM

Where am I?

ZOOM OUT. Now we can see a full-body view GUM. She's lying down on a couch and her ankles are cuffed together as well as her wrists.

GUM looks around at her surroundings. She's inside a room in a small and rather plain apartment.

GUM

I don't see or hear anyone. Might as well use that to my advantage.

GUM stumbles to her feet and starts looking around the apartment.

GUM

I could try to go through the door while they're gone, but I bet they locked it from the inside. Also, it'd take me forever to get down all those stairs, and I'd be in plain sight when they come back.

GUM looks at a window near the kitchen.

GUM

That's a good-sized window. I could definitely get through it.

GUM opens the window and looks down. A few floors beneath her is the street.

GUM

(closes the window)

Even if I wasn't injured from the jump, I wouldn't be able to get out of the road quick enough to avoid traffic.

GUM steps back from the window. There's a metallic CLANG OFF-SCREEN. GUM whirls around in shock. She looks down at her feet, and there is a crowbar on the ground.

GUM

This could be useful. I'll hold onto it.

GUM looks around at the dining room and the living room, where she notices a small window near the couch.

GUM

That window next to the couch might work. It's kinda small, but I think I could crawl through it. Now that I've found a way out; all I need to do now is find a way to get these handcuffs off!

The door opens. GUM flops onto the couch and hides the crowbar as quickly as she can. The same mysterious GROUP we saw earlier enters through it, only this time we can see them in detail. As they enter through the door, we can see that they have ICE with them.

ICE

Gum! They got you, too? Ow!

ICE gets thrown onto the couch along with GUM.

GUM

Who are you people?

ASSASSIN #7

(proudly)

We are part on an elite group who works for Rokkaku, the Golden Rhinos. I'm known as Assassin #7. This is Assassin #6.

GUM

(pertly)

So what happened to Assassins #1-#5?

ASSASSIN #7

None of your business!

ICE

If you work for Rokkaku, then why aren't we in the Fortified Residential Zone?

ASSASSIN #6

We have a good reason for that. Should we tell them?

ASSASSIN #7

Why not? They'll find out sooner or later.

(to GUM and ICE)

Rokkaku wants you two captured.

GUM

Tell us somethin' we _don't_ know.

ASSASSIN #7

There's more to it than that. We know how badly Rokkaku wants you captured, so we know we can get more for you than what he's paying as our salary.

ASSASSIN #6

I think we could earn many times our salary from doing that. We've also thought about ransoming you back to your parents, who might pay even more.

GUM

(scoffs)

Good luck with _that_. They'd pay for Ice, but they wouldn't pay one yen for me.

ASSASSIN #7

Even if your father wouldn't, Rokkaku would. He has more than a few reasons for wanting you.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKYSCRAPER DISTRICT-NIGHT

THE GGS are on a rooftop in another part of the SKYSCRAPER DISTRICT being chased by the HELICOPTERS.

CORN

We can't keep goin' like this!

THE GGS jump off a roof and use a large satellite dish as a ramp to get to another roof.

BOOGIE

You're right! Sooner or later, they'll wear us down.

CLUTCH

I just wish there was some place to hide around here. It's so open!

THE GGS dart around the corner of a tower on the roof.

CORN

We have some cover…for now. Let's come up with a plan.

IMMORTAL 1 (OFF-SCREEN)

What're you guys doin' here?

THE GGS turn around in surprise. Facing them is a small group of IMMORTALS.

BEAT

What the-where did _they_ come from?

CORN

The Immortals can appear from anywhere without bein' noticed. It's a talent of theirs.

IMMORTAL 2

Is this an invasion? Why are there so many of you on our turf?

SALSA

An invasion? The Rokkaku Police chased us here!

(SALSA points at the nearby helicopters)

IMMORTAL 3

We can't talk here. Those copters will see us any minute now.

(to IMMORTAL 1)

Should we take 'em to Zephyr?

IMMORTAL 1

Yeah, that's a good idea.

(to THE GGS)

Come with us. This isn't a good time for a fight.

THE GGS exchange glances.

BOOGIE

(to GARAM)

What exactly do they plan to do with us?

GARAM

I have no clue. They're not gonna chase us off, that's for sure.

IMMORTAL 2 takes out a makeshift grappling hook, twirls it a few times and throws it. It grips onto the roof of a building below them, and is pulled tight enough to grind on.

IMMORTAL 2

Let's go.

THE IMMORTALS grind down the rope. THE GGS look hesitantly at each other then follow.

THE IMMORTALS jump off the rope, skate along the roof, then jump across onto a walkway and skate into PHAROAH PARK.

EXT. PHAROAH PARK-NIGHT

THE IMMORTALS, followed by THE GGS, skate to the edge of the park. IMMORTAL 2 takes out the grappling hook, throws it over the edge and pulls the rope to secure it.

BEAT

What was the point of that? There's nothin' down there.

THE IMMORTALS grind down the rope.

CORN

I guess we just need to trust 'em.

THE GGS grind down the rope.

EXT. IMMORTALS BASE-NIGHT

THE GGS and THE IMMORTALS are standing on a very large wire mesh platform beneath PHAROAH PARK. THE GGS look around at their surroundings in shock. On the platform are small pyramid shaped buildings and a few other structures.

IMMORTAL 3

This is our base.

IMMORTAL 1

I'll go get Zephyr.

IMMORTAL 1 skates OFF-SCREEN.

CORN

I always wondered where in the Skyscraper District the Immortals had their base. It's cool that it's all the way up here.

IMMORTAL 1 skates back ON-SCREEN with ZEPHYR.

ZEPHYR

Let me guess why you're here. You were goin' to the Site of the Tokyo Line to try and stop Rokkaku's train, right?

BEAT

Yeah. Why haven't you tried to do that?

ZEPHYR

We would, but we can't.

SALSA

Why not?

ZEPHYR

(sighs)

A while ago, the Noise Tanks invaded from Highway Zero and took control of my gang. I'd like to do somethin' to stop that train, but after I heard what happened to the Love Shockers when they went against Rokkaku and trashed the Terror Drone…

(shudders)

I couldn't put the Immortals through that.

SALSA

What do the Love Shockers hafta do with this?

ZEPHYR

They're controlled by the Noise Tanks, too. After they helped you guys defeat the Terror Drone, Rokkaku killed 'em.

CORN

(horrified)

Every single one?

ZEPHYR

That's what I think. I sent a patrol into their turf to see if they were still there, but I couldn't find one Love Shocker.

BEAT

And they're real aggressive when it comes to trespassers.

CORN

(thoughtfully)

So that's what Blaze meant when she said she was worried 'bout the Noise Tanks. She was too proud to admit to us that her gang was under the Noise Tanks' control.

GARAM

Let's work together to stop the train. You could help us in some way that doesn't get you directly involved, so Rokkaku wouldn't know you helped us.

BEAT

That's a good idea. You guys know how to get around here a lot better than we do.

BOOGIE

But what about Gum?

CORN

(sadly)

I'd love to search for her, but we don't even know where to start. We have no clue where she could be. I just hope she's okay wherever she is.

CUT TO:

INT. HIGHWAY ZERO APARTMENT-NIGHT

GUM

(in a whisper)

Ice, did you have NAOKO on you when you went to get supplies?

ICE

(in a whisper)

I did, but that assassin with the metal arms has her now.

GUM looks at ASSASSIN #6. He's sitting at a table with ASSASSIN #7. BOTH are examining NAOKO.

ASSASSIN #6

(to ASSASSIN #7)

This is an amazing phone! These aren't even in stores yet; how did this kid get it?

ICE

(proudly)

It was a birthday gift. I got it imported from Switzerland.

GUM

(in a whisper)

Ice, shut up!

ICE

What? I'm just telling them how I got NAOKO.

ASSASSIN #7

How about you tell us how to work NAOKO?

ICE

No! I don't want to help you with whatever you're planning!

ASSASSIN #7

(takes our her flamethrower)

That was an order, not a request.

GUM

(in a whisper)  
I have an idea. Let them give NAOKO to you.

ICE

(in a whisper)

What are you planning?

GUM

(in a whisper)

You can use that emergency signal you used when you were stuck in the Fortified Residential Zone. The others can use this signal to find us here.

ICE

(in a whisper)

That's brilliant!

ICE

(to ASSASSIN #7)

If you put it that way, I guess I'll show you how to use it. Hand NAOKO to me.

ASSASSIN #7 hands NAOKO to ICE.

ICE

Thank you.

ICE begins pressing some buttons on NAOKO.

ASSASSIN #6

What's taking you so long?

ICE

(in a whisper, to GUM)

Now to make sure they won't ask to use her again.

ICE glares at ASSASSIN #6.

ICE

(angrily)

Look what you've done!

(holds out NAOKO)

You were too rough on NAOKO and she broke!

ASSASSIN #6

(to ASSASSIN #7)

Well, whatever. I'll put it in the trash can outside when I go. We have these two.

ICE

Whatever? Do you have any idea how much NAOKO is worth? You'd better buy me a new cellphone-and now!

ASSASSIN #7

I will head to Rokkaku and tell him we've acquired our targets. Wish me luck.

She and ASSASSIN #6 kiss, and ASSASSIN #7 exits through the door and OFF-SCREEN.

GUM

Aren't you goin' with her?

ASSASSIN #6

I'm staying here in case the bargain goes sour. If Rokkaku refuses our offer, I'll kill you both. Rokkaku can either have you for our price or not at all.

CUT TO:

INT. CONFERENCE ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ASSASSIN #7 is sitting at a table along with ROKKAKU, HAYASHI and some of the other GOLDEN RHINOS.

ROKKAKU

So you got both the ex-mayor's son and daughter in only a few days? Impressive; I was expecting it to take at least a couple weeks.

ASSASSIN #7

Thank you, Rokkaku-sama. Now, about my payment…

ROKKAKU

What about it? You'll get your paycheck next week.

ASSASSIN #7

There's been a change of plans. We've decided these two are worth a lot more than what you're paying us.

ROKKAKU

(narrows his eyes)

How much are you asking for?

ASSASSIN #7

One billion yen.

ROKKAKU

For both?

ASSASSIN #7

(simply)

No, one billion yen each.

ROKKAKU

No way!

HAYASHI stands up and pulls out his gun. Some of the other ROKKAKU POLICE follow suit.

ROKKAKU (CONT.)

You'll accept your normal salary or nothing at all. Now, which would you like?

ASSASSIN #7

I have everything set up with Assassin #6. If you kill me, he'll kill them.

ROKKAKU looks surprised-and furious-at this ultimatum.

CUT TO:

INT. HIGHWAY ZERO APARTMENT-NIGHT

ASSASSIN #6 is sitting eating dinner. ICE and GUM are still lying on the couch. After a couple seconds, ASSASSIN #6 stands up, takes his dishes over to the sink and washes them. He dries them off and heads in a small door.

GUM

That's it! I'm tired of waitin' to be rescued! What am I, Princess Peach?

GUM starts trying to open the window.

ICE  
(hopefully)

Are we leaving?

GUM

Shh!

(in a whisper)

Ice, help me lift this window! I think it's stuck!

ICE crawls over to help GUM.

ICE

(trying to lift the window)

Wow, it's really stuck!

GUM takes out the crowbar.

GUM

I knew this would come in handy!

ICE

It's a piece of metal.

GUM

(rolls her eyes)

It's a crowbar. You use it to pry open things.

ICE

How?

GUM

It works as a lever. You put force on it, and it puts force on the window to lift it up.

GUM sticks the short edge of the crowbar into a narrow slot in the window and moves it up and down. The window starts to budge a little bit.

OFF-SCREEN, we hear a toilet flush.

ICE

Hurry!

With a SNAP, the window opens and the crowbar goes flying. ICE falls through and GUM nearly falls after him. She regains her balance and scrambles through the window.

ASSASSIN #6 opens the bathroom door.

ASSASSIN #6

That is the _last_ time I use so much wasabi!

(pauses)

Is there a draft in here?

ASSASSIN #6 looks around the room. He notices that the window is open, and-

ASSASSIN #6

They're gone!

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY ZERO APARTMENT-NIGHT

GUM pulls NAOKO out of the garbage can.

GUM

Good thing I remembered Assassin #6 used this garbage can.

ICE

(wipes off NAOKO'S screen)

NAOKO is a little dirty, but otherwise unharmed.

GUM

Let's get goin'; we can't move that fast with our ankles shackled!

GUM starts to slide down the stairs on her skates, using the railing to keep her balance.

ICE

Thank goodness we escaped; that couch was horribly uncomfortable! It was so rough and scratchy.

GUM

Now, how do we get these handcuffs off?

GUM and ICE reach the bottom of the stairs and clumsily skate into an alleyway.

ASSASSIN #6 emerges from the APARTMENT.

ASSASSIN #6

They can't have gone too far.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE SITE OF THE TOKYO LINE-NIGHT

BEAT

You call this a plan?

THE GGS are skating along the train tracks. Ahead of them is the TRAIN.

CORN

The Mystery Tapes said, "Watch to the sides, but the way forward is to move behind." That suggests we should attack it from behind.

BEAT gets close enough to the back of the train to tag it.

BEAT

But I thought we were supposed to lure it away! How are we supposed to do that if we're behind it?

CLUTCH

Hey, at least we can inflict damage on it from behind. The back is pretty easy to attack.

BOOGIE jumps out of the way of a shockwave.

BOOGIE

Maybe we should find a way to take out its weapons!

SALSA  
Guys! The train's about to turn! Should we still follow it?

CORN

That means the Immortals shifted the tracks! There's only a little bit more to go!

BEAT jumps over a shockwave, skates up to the train and tags it.

CLUTCH  
Beat, didn't you just hear Corn?

BEAT

Yeah, I did. So what? This is fun!

ZEPHYR appears on the sidewalk near the train.

ZEPHYR

Get off the tracks! The train's about to blow!

THE GGS get off the tracks and watch the TRAIN go down the altered track. It hits a wall, sustaining damage, but keeps going.

CLUTCH  
Look at it go! Even that wall didn't stop it!

The damaged TRAIN breaks through the wall and plummets down into the SKYSCRAPER DISTRICT. THE GGS and THE IMMORTALS gather at the edge of the sidewalk and watch the TRAIN fall.

CORN

I hope there's no one in the way of it.

CUT TO:

EXT. HIGHWAY ZERO-NIGHT

GUM and ICE clumsily skate through the alley.

ICE

This is exhausting! We've got to find a way to take off these handcuffs!

GUM

We will eventually. We gotta get away from the Golden Rhinos first!

A long arm reaches out from behind them and grabs chain between GUM'S cuffed ankles, causing her to trip.

ICE stops and turns around.

ICE

Gum, are you-

ICE looks up in horror to see ASSASSIN #6.

ICE (CONT.)

Oh no!

ASSASSIN #6

I knew you couldn't go far in those handcuffs. Let's go.

ASSASSIN #6 grabs the chains between their handcuffs and drags them back with him.

ASSASSIN #6 (CONT.)

You're coming with me.

As ASSASSIN #6 drags GUM and ICE out of the alley, he gets tackled to the ground.

GUM

Is that Cube?

COMBO, ROBOY and RHYTH skate over to GUM and ICE.

RHYTH

I'm glad to see you're okay! Lucky that NAOKO has that…thingy.

ICE

The emergency signal? Good to see you got it.

ROBOY

(smugly)

What? You didn't think I could? I can pick up any signal!

COMBO loosens the chains on GUM'S handcuffs then snaps them off.

COMBO

I can't get the cuff parts off, but you should be able to move faster now.

GUM

Thanks!

GUM skates off to help CUBE. She sprays ASSASSIN #6 with her spray can.

CUBE

I couldn't hold him down for long, but I got in a few sprays.

ASSASSIN #6 shoots one of his arms at CUBE. It hits her, pinning her to the ground. GUM tries to pull the ARM off CUBE, but to no avail.

GUM

It's too heavy! I think I know a better way.

ASSASSIN #6 shoots his other arm at GUM. While ASSASSIN #6 is disarmed, COMBO sprays him. GUM jumps over it, then grinds up it and sprays ASSASSIN #6 again.

RHYTH and ICE dart out the alley as a burning trash can falls over. On their heels is ASSASSIN #7.

ASSASSIN #7

I'll teach you to mess with the Golden Rhinos!

(to ASSASSIN #6)

Are you okay?

ASSASSIN #6

I'm okay, but these Rudies are starting to tire me out. Good thing you're here. Let's take them down together!

ICE dodges a blast from ASSASSIN #7's flamethrower while GUM sprays ASSASSIN #7 from behind. Right after, ASSASSIN #6 extends his metal arm and pins GUM to the ground.

RHYTH grinds up ASSASSIN #6's arm and sprays him. ICE flanks her and sprays ASSASSIN #6. While ASSASSIN #6 is down, CUBE sprays him again.

GUM, ROBOY and COMBO are fighting ASSASSIN #6. He appears to be tiring and it looks like the fight is won. With one final spray, ASSASSIN #6 collapses to the ground.

THE GGS turn on ASSASSIN #7.

GUM

You're tired and outnumbered five to one.

(to the OTHER GGS)

Let's go. I bet Corn is worried.

THE GGS skate OFF-SCREEN. ASSASSIN #7 staggers over to ASSASSIN #6 and helps him up.

ASSASSIN #7

We'll get them next time. Rokkaku might be angry with us, but I don't think he'll fire us. He needs our skills too much.

ASSASSIN #6

_If_ there's a next time. Rokkaku won't be pleased at all.

CUT TO:

EXT. SKYSCRAPER DISTRICT-NIGHT

ROBOY, GUM, COMBO, RHYTH, CUBE and ICE skate over to the OTHER GGS and THE IMMORTALS.

GUM

Where's the train?

ROBOY

And why are you with the Immortals?

CORN

(turns in their direction)

Gum! You're okay!

CORN skates over to GUM. He looks as if he's going to give her a hug, but he refrains.

GUM

I'll tell you all the stuff that happened when we get back to The Garage.

ZEPHYR

Who are they?

CORN

They're the other half of the GGs.

COMBO

So, it looks like you took down the train. I'll guess the Immortals helped with that.

ZEPHYR

It was teamwork. We rearranged the rails so the train would crash and your gang lured the train into the right place. Let's just hope Rokkaku doesn't find out the Immortals were involved.

RHYTH  
I don't get it. Why would it matter to Rokkaku?

BEAT

The Noise Tanks have 'em under their control. Same goes for the Love Shockers.

ZEPHYR

We thank you for your help, but we don't want any more involvement in takin' down Rokkaku. At least, not directly.

GUM

Hmph. Cowards!

CUBE

I understand your decision. You took a big risk, and that took courage. Thanks for your help.

ZEPHYR

And you for yours.

GUM

It's been a long night for all of us. Let's head back to The Garage.

ICE

Sounds good to me!

THE GGS start to skate OFF-SCREEN. GUM turns around.

GUM

By the way, keep a lookout for an elite group of Rokkaku's called the Golden Rhinos. Those guys are bad news.

ZEPHYR

We will. If we get any info on 'em, we'll be sure to share it.

THE GGS skate OFF-SCREEN.

CUT TO:

INT. GUM'S ROOM-DAY

We hear a KNOCK from OFF-SCREEN. GUM stretches and stands up.

The KNOCKING grows louder and more incessant. GUM quickly goes over to the door and flings it open.

GUM

(irritably)

All right, all right, I'm up! What is it?

ICE is standing outside GUM'S door, crying.

ICE

I-I heard the worst news on Jet Set Radio! We have to go the Fortified Residential Zone right away!

ZOOM IN slightly on GUM'S astonished expression.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

**If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

I remember I was just as astonished as the GGs were to discover that meshy area underneath Pharoah Park in Jet Set Radio Future. I really despise that level (actually, I hate that whole chapter, which also included Hikage Street and Kibogaoka Hill, two also really annoying and frustrating levels).

**I've decided I will be offering fan character cameos. So if anyone wants their fan character to make an appearance, just ask! If there's enough demand, I'll offer more fan character cameos!**

Next Saturday Morning: 

The GGs discover the biggest surprise yet in the Fortified Residential Zone...and experience a mission and escape unlike any other. Catch the action in "Freedom Flight"!


	10. Episode 22: Freedom Flight

JET SET RADIO "Freedom Flight"  
(#22)  
Final Draft  
June 7, 2012

COPYRIGHT 2012 SEGA

FADE IN:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

PAN of the FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE as a ROKKAKU POLICE CAR drives by. ZOOM IN on a massive building in the background.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

BEAT, COMBO, ROBOY, CORN, RHYTH, GUM, and ICE and skate through the hall. They all look exhausted. CORN and ROBOY stop in front of a large vent opening.

ROBOY

This is the one, right?

GUM

NAOKO, display the map again.

NAOKO displays the hologram. GUM examines it.

GUM (CONT.)

Just as I thought. This should lead us straight to the interrogation room.

ICE  
I hope we can rescue my parents before Rokkaku can do anything to them! I hate to even think about-

CORN

Shh. I hear someone comin'. We gotta be fast.

ROBOY and CORN remove the vent cover as quietly and quickly as they can. One by one, THE GGS climb in. A moment after they're all in, a ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD shines their flashlights into the hall.

INT. VENT-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS are crawling through the vent single-file.

COMBO

So, d'you have a plan?

GUM

I'm comin' up with one as we go. It's not like we had lots of time to get ready. 'Sides, we don't know what to expect. None of us have ever been to the interrogation room.

CORN

(shudders)

Good thing, too.

RHYTH stops in the middle of the line. BEAT almost crashes into her.

BEAT

What's the hold-up?

RHYTH

Look at this!

THE GGS turn and look where RHYTH is pointing. There is a fuzzy spider in a spider web.

RHYTH (CONT.)

(stroking it with her finger)

Isn't it cute?

GUM

(groans under her breath)

We don't have time for this! Let's get goin'.

COMBO

I wonder how Rokkaku found the ex-mayor? Ice, didn't you say that they left Fukuoka after you left?

CORN

(to ICE)

You didn't call them, did you?

ICE

Not once, like you said.

CORN

Good. Rokkaku must've found 'em some other way. It wouldn't surprise me if he had spies and stuff.

ICE

My legs are getting cramped from all this crawling! Are we almost there?

GUM

Ice, shut up! We'll get there when we get there!

BEAT suddenly comes to a stop. COMBO nearly crawls into him.

COMBO

Hey, what was that for?

BEAT

You should've paid attention to where you were goin'!

GUM

Guys-

BEAT and COMBO, as well as the OTHER GGS, stop talking. GUM puts away NAOKO.

GUM (CONT.)

-I think this is it.

THE GGS peer through the vent cover.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

A couple ROKKAKU POLICE are standing near the door on the far side of the room. ROKKAKU and HAYASHI are standing near a large capsule in the middle of the room. Inside two separate parts of the capsule are ICE'S parent, HIROSHI and HANA.

ROKKAKU

I will ask you one last time. Where are Gum and her brother?

HANA

Gum? The street rat can rot as far as I'm concerned. It's Haruko I'm concerned about!

HIROSHI

I swear I don't know anything! If I knew, I would've done everything in my power to find Haruko!

ROKKAKU flashes a quick look at HAYASHI. HAYASHI grins and hits a few switches. Water starts to rise from the very bottom of the capsule. As it rises, it quickly heats up and begins to boil. The capsules start to fog up from all of the steam.

INT. VENT-UNKNOWN TIME

RHYTH

This is horrible!

CORN

He can't do that; this is a kids' show!

ICE

(slightly confused)

This is a kids' show?

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

HANA

(glaring at ROKKAKU)

I only married into the Fukui family for money! I shouldn't be involved in this mess at all! I don't know anything, I swear!

(thinking)

I just hope Haruko is okay, wherever he is.

ROKKAKU

Fine then, be quiet. If you live through this, I have other devices. Many others.

INT. VENT-UNKNOWN TIME

ICE

We have to stop Rokkaku!

ICE tries to move back, but GUM grabs him.

GUM

Hold it, we're gonna need a plan.

BEAT

I thought I saw another part of the vent that led to the wall. It would be a lot easier to get in and out that way.

ROBOY

Some of us could lure the Rokkaku Police over here, then the rest of us would exit through the vent back there and break the ex-mayor free.

GUM

That's not a bad idea. Let's go with it. But first, we have to shut down the alarm.

CORN hand GUM a wire. GUM hooks up NAOKO to an outlet in the wall of the vent. She looks at CORN and ROBOY expectantly.

CORN

You want me and Roboy to help?

CORN hooks up ROBOY in the same manner GUM did with NAOKO.

CORN

(smiles)

I guess it's best to work together.

GUM smiles softly at CORN. Their eyes meet for a moment, but-

NAOKO

The alarm has been shut off successfully.

GUM

That should do it. Still, Rokkaku might have a back-up alarm.

BEAT

No problem. We can handle it.

GUM

The hard part will be gettin' the Rokkaku Police outta the way.

COMBO

And then there's Hayashi to deal with.

ICE

I think I have an idea. I'll use NAOKO to turn off the lights. That should buy us a little time to get into the room unnoticed.

GUM

Okay. Let's do this thing! Ice, Beat and Combo, you guys come with me to the other vent. When we're in position, NAOKO will send a signal to Roboy and turn off the lights. Corn and Rhyth, be ready to back us up once we escape into the vent.

GUM, ICE, BEAT and COMBO crawl OFF-SCREEN down another vent. A few moments pass in silence.

ROBOY

I got NAOKO'S signal. Get ready.

Everything goes black.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU

Hayashi, what just happened?

HAYASHI

I don't know! It's not my fault!

ROKKAKU

Well, go to the power box and investigate! Take those two Rokkaku Police with you or you'll take too long.

HAYASHI

(insistently)

With all due respect, we should stay here. The timing of this is suspicious, like the last time the lights went out.

ROKKAKU

I don't care what your opinion is! Let's get out of this pitch-black room! This darkness is driving me crazy!

FOOTSTEPS and a door opening are heard. After a few moments, there is silence, followed by a soft clang.

CORN

They've done it!

The light goes back on.

INT. INTERROGATION ROOM-UNKNOWN TIME

GUM looks around at the empty room she, COMBO, BEAT and ICE are standing in.

GUM

This is goin' much better than planned.

ICE immediately skates over the capsules containing his PARENTS.

HANA

Haruko! It's you! How did you get here and where have you been?

HIROSHI

Did Rokkaku capture you, too?

ICE

We don't have the time to talk! The Rokkaku Police could be back any moment now!

GUM repeatedly tags the machine. The water slowly stops bubbling as the machine sparks.

GUM

That shut it down. Try to lift up those capsules now!

HIROSHI and HANA push up against the glass capsules. They slide it up over their heads with help from BEAT and COMBO.

HIROSHI

I never thought I'd be happy to see you, Gum.

GUM

(brusquely)

There's no time for a reunion right now. We'll get you outta here!

THE GGS along with ICE'S PARENTS head over to the vent. COMBO and BEAT crawl in first. HIROSHI and HANA hesitate.

HANA

We have to go in there?

GUM crawls into the vent.

GUM

Don't complain, just go!

OFF-SCREEN, the sound of FOOTSTEPS approaches.

ICE

Hurry! I'll help you!

ICE crawls into the vent and guides his PARENTS. At this moment, the ROKKAKU POLICE come in.

ROKKAKU

Strange, there was no one there…what happened in here?

ROKKAKU looks at the empty capsules, then looks around the room. He sees ICE and his parents heading into the vent.

ROKKAKU

The former mayor is over there! Get him!

HIROSHI and HANA quickly scramble into the vent. GUM peeks her head out, and with a smirk aimed at ROKKAKU, she closes the vent gate.

INT. VENT-UNKNOWN TIME

A shower of BULLETS is heard OFF-SCREEN behind THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS. HANA and HIROSHI flinch at the sound.

CORN

Don't worry. They're still stuck outside the vent.

NAOKO displays a map to GUM.

GUM  
It looks like there's a faster way outta this building. Follow me!

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS follow GUM down the vent.

BEAT

Shoot, it's a dead end!

GUM

Maybe. I trust NAOKO. If she says this is the way, I think this is the way.

GUM looks intently at the dead end.

GUM (CONT.)

If NAOKO's right, this leads into a room. I think this is a vent cover. If we all push hard enough against it, we can break it loose and get out. Everyone, on my command: one, two-

GUM (CONT.)

Three!

THE GGS push, taking ICE'S PARENTS with them in the push.

GUM and BEAT, who are at the front of the push, fall through, but they catch their balance on the floor.

INT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

GUM and BEAT look around the room as the OTHER GGS and ICE'S PARENTS climb out of the vent. GUM takes out NAOKO and looks at the map again.

GUM

We're not far from the exit. Everyone, hurry! We might be able to exit this building before the Rokkaku Police can!

GUM casts a look at HIROSHI and HANA

GUM (CONT.)

And that means you.

THE GGS skate out of the room. ICE stays with his PARENTS, keeping a slower pace and making sure they're following THE GGS. They exit the room and continue heading through the building.

RHYTH

(points ahead)

There's the door!

HANA

(relieved sigh)

At last! I thought this would never be over!

GUM

Oh, it's _not_ over. It's far from over.

As if to affirm GUM'S words, the sound of GUNFIRE rings through the hall. A large ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD runs out of a door at the far end of the hall.

BEAT

This would be a lot easier if Ice's parents could keep pace with us.

CORN

Beat, it's not their fault they're not on roller skates.

THE GGS push through the door with ICE'S PARENTS behind them.

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE

GUM beckons to the OTHERS and darts into an alley.

HIROSHI  
Why are we going in here?

GUM

Shut up and I'll tell you.

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS go farther down and stop inside a part of the alley that's filled with garbage. THE GGS sit down, and after looking around for a clean place to sit, ICE'S PARENTS do too.

OFF-SCREEN, we can hear the opening of the door and footsteps emerging.

ROKKAKU POLICE 1

(OFF-SCREEN)

They must have gone this way!

The footsteps grow quieter as the ROKKAKU POLICE move farther away OFF-SCREEN.

GUM

There's no way we're gonna be able to outrun the Rokkaku Police like we normally do with these two with us.

(points at HANA and HIROSHI)

We'll need to adjust our strategy. If we stick to the alleys-

(points to NAOKO's map)

-we'll be able to get out easier.

COMBO

We usually stay in the alleys whenever we can. Why's that any different than usual?

ROBOY

If we stay in the alleys the whole way back to the sewer, it'll take us forever to get there!

GUM

The route might be much longer, but we'll be less likely to be noticed. Also, they won't be able to chase us by car.

CORN

That's important for another reason. Since your whole family is here, like Rokkaku wants, the Rokkaku Police won't have any qualms 'bout shootin' you guys.

HIROSHI

Why exactly does Rokkaku want us dead? I haven't been the mayor for years.

ICE

It's complicated.

GUM

Rokkaku wants to rule unopposed. He sees you-and by extension me and Ice-as threats to that.

BEAT

(in a whisper, to GUM)

And what about the prophecy?

GUM

(in a whisper)

They don't need to know 'bout that.

HIROSHI

(confused)

Ice?

ICE

That's what they call me. I'll explain as we go.

CUT TO:

INT. ROKKAKU'S HQ-UNKNOWN TIME

ROKKAKU is angrily watching the monitors. HAYASHI is angrily watching ROKKAKU.

HAYASHI

(thinking)

Why must he make so many bad decisions?

ROKKAKU

You idiot! You let the entire Fukui family get away when I had them right in my grasp!

HAYASHI

My apologies, Rokkaku-sama.

(thinking)

That was all your fault!

ROKKAKU

Have the Rokkaku Police search all the main street of the Fortified Residential Zone. The Fukui family cannot be allowed to escape!

HAYASHI

The main roads? I'd think they would use the smaller streets and alleys to get around.

ROKKAKU

If we block the main roads, then we can catch them more efficiently.

HAYASHI

They won't be using those-

HAYASHI eyes ROKKAKU'S mug, which is sitting on the table nearby. A mischievous sneer crosses his face.

HAYASHI (CONT.)

Very well, Rokkaku-sama. I'll give the orders…but first, would you like some more tea?

ROKKAKU

Yes. But first alert the Rokkaku Police.

HAYASHI goes over to an electric tea kettle. He pours the water into Rokkaku's cup and adds the teabag. Instead of adding sugar, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small bag of white powder.

HAYASHI

(smiles evilly)

I've been waiting to use this for a while.

HAYASHI laughs softly as he stirs the powder into ROKKAKU'S tea. He brings the tea over to ROKKAKU, who takes it from his hand.

ROKKAKU

(sipping the tea)

That's better.

HAYASHI stands by ROKKAKU'S side. A few moments pass. ROKKAKU staggers, and falls into a chair.

HAYASHI

(insincerely)

Rokkaku-sama, are you okay?

ROKKAKU is slumped in his chair, half-delirious. We can see spirals in his eyes.

ROKKAKU

I need a…monster…to clobber…that there…Rudie.

ROKKAKU slides off the chair and hits the floor.

HAYASHI

(smugly)

That takes care of him for a while. I should've done this a long time ago.

(into a microphone)

All Rokkaku Police units, search the alleys and paths of the Fortified Residential Zone!

CUT TO:

EXT. FORTIFIED RESIDENTIAL ZONE-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS flee through an alley. The ROKKAKU POLICE are on foot, and not far behind them. COMBO ducks as a bullet flies overhead, and dodges behind a dumpster.

HANA

There's a monorail over there. Why can't we take that? I'm getting tired of running!

GUM

Why can't you shut up and keep movin'? We've done this before; we know what we're doin'.

ROBOY

Well, not the "rescuing you guys" part, but the rest of it.

GUM scowls at ROBOY.

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS race around the corner of a building. They swerve through a junkyard with the ROKKAKU POLICE on their tail, but slightly farther behind.

ICE

(to his PARENTS)

Hang on!

RHYTH

The Rokkaku Police are still behind us!

COMBO

At least it looks like we lost 'em a little bit.

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS dash into another alley. They pass a small alcove with a stairway in it. GUM motions to THE OTHERS, and they hide in the alcove underneath the stairs. The ROKKAKU POLICE run right past them. ICE'S PARENTS look relieved.

CORN

The coast is clear.

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS leave the alcove and continue through the alley. Moments later, another ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD spots them. They sharply round another corner to avoid the new SQUAD, and head through an alley densely-packed with junk to avoid the ROKKAKU POLICE.

BEAT

We gotta be close to the sewer entrance. I think we're in the clear.

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS pass not far in front of another ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD, who takes after them.

GUM

(sarcastically, to BEAT)

We're "in the clear", huh?

BEAT

Okay, not yet.

A larger ROKKAKU POLICE SQUAD notices them being chased and takes off in pursuit.

COMBO

How come they're not shootin' at us?

GUM

Yeah, it's weird that they're not shootin' at me, at least.

BEAT and RHYTH duck behind a pile of garbage, then regroup with the OTHER GGS and continue skating.

BEAT

Hey, Gum! I have an idea to get rid of these Rokkaku Police! You guys keep goin'!

GUM

Beat…

BEAT

Gum, I know what I'm doin'!

GUM

That would be a first.

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS round the corner of a building. BEAT follows, then rapidly pulls a U-turn. He skates close to the ROKKAKU POLICE, then throws his spray can at a sharp metal pole sticking out of a junk pile. The pole pierces the spray can, and the can explodes, creating a cloud of misty paint. BEAT swiftly skates back the way he came.

BEAT

Was that cool or what? Let me rephrase that: am_ I_ cool or what?

GUM

That was absolutely crazy, Beat!

BEAT

Yeah, it was, wasn't it?

GUM

You never learn, d'you?

BEAT

Thank you, thank you.

THE GGS along with ICE'S PARENTS go through another wider alley.

ROBOY

See the sewer entrance anywhere? I thought we were gettin' close.

COMBO

(points)

Yeah, there!

A short distance away, the sewer entrance comes into view.

GUM

We gotta lose the Rokkaku Police! We don't want 'em goin' into the sewer after us!

GUM ducks through a narrow opening in a fence. THE OTHERS follow as quickly as they can single-file.

HIROSHI

Do you have any idea where we're going? I don't see the entrance I was taken through anywhere.

BEAT

(laughs)

We're not usin' the main entrance!

HANA

(sees the sewer entrance)

What's that smell? We're not going in there, are we?

GUM

Yeah, we are!

THE GGS skate in through the sewer entrance. HANA and HIROSHI hesitate.

ICE

Come on! It's fine.

HANA and HIROSHI cast a glance back, then follow ICE into the SEWER.

CUT TO:

INT. SEWER-UNKNOWN TIME

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS are heading through the sewer.

HANA

(hugs ICE)

Haruko, that's terrible! I can't believe you have to put up with all of these horrible things!

HIROSHI

(half to himself)

Tokyo-to has changed so much since the days when I was mayor.

(shudders)

If I had known all this was going to happen, I would've never sold it to Rokkaku.

CORN

Combo, we could use a little advice from the Mystery Tapes.

COMBO

(looks at his boom box)

I already checked. The Mystery Tapes are silent. They got nothin' to say to help us.

GUM

I don't have any maps of the sewer on NAOKO, so she's of no help, either.

RHYTH

I hear something up ahead.

BEAT

(groans)

For the eighth time today, it's just a rat.

ICE

It's far-off, but I can hear it echoing, too. It sounds like wheels-

GUM

Poison Jam!

(GUM looks rapidly around her surroundings for a place to hide)

Hide in that hole in the wall!

THE GGS crawl into a low, but wide hole one by one. ICE'S PARENTS follow. Inside the hole is a relatively wide cave, more than big enough for all of them to fit comfortably.

BEAT

What's the big deal? We helped Poison Jam trash the Drill Probe; they owe us big time!

GUM

They do. I don't think they'd mind if it was just us GGs, but you know how they are when it comes to outsiders bein' in the sewer.

HIROSHI

This is disgusting! What is this sticky fluid on the ground?

GUM

(in a whisper)

We need to be real quiet; any noise we make is gonna echo.

OFF-SCREEN, the sound of skating grows louder.

HANA scoots back against the wall and sets her hand down with a SQUISH. She looks shocked and disgusted, then looks apprehensively behind her.

A giant salamander, almost HANA'S size, turns and looks at her dopily.

HANA

(leaps back)  
EEEEEEEK!

OFF-SCREEN the SKATING noise stops.

GUM

We're busted.

(to HIROSHI and HANA)

You guys stay in here; they hate outsiders. We-the GGs-will go and sort this mess out.

THE GGS crawl out of the hole. A POISON JAM PATROL is surrounding the outside of the hole.

POISON JAM 1

What's goin' on here?

POISON JAM 2

Hey, they look kinda familiar.

COMBO

Yeah, we helped you fight off the Drill Probe.

POISON JAM 3

I remember that!

GUM

We were just headin' back from the Fortified Residential Zone. Shouldn't we have safe passage anyways? I thought that any Rudies comin' to or from the Fortified Residential Zone through the sewer had safe passage.

POISON JAM 4

Well, yeah…they're supposed to.

POISON JAM 1

Okay, you guys can go through. 'Sides, you helped us.

CORN

Thanks a lot.

The POISON JAM PATROL starts to skate OFF-SCREEN.

POISON JAM 3

By the way, keep an eye out for Rokkaku's machines down here. We might've destroyed the Drill Probe, but there's still lots more.

RHYTH

(waving)

Okay, thank you!

THE POISON JAM PATROL skates OFF-SCREEN.

ICE

(into the hole)

They're gone. You can come out now.

HIROSHI and HANA crawl out of the hole.

HANA

(wiping off her dress)

Don't look at me like that was my fault! What was that thing, an alligator?

RHYTH

It wasn't an alligator, it was-

HANA

A crocodile? I was stuck in there with a crocodile?

COMBO

It wasn't either; it was a salamander. 'Sides, there's a big difference. Alligators have wider and rounder snouts, and crocodiles have narrower, pointier snouts.

GUM

We don't have time to argue 'bout this. We need to get outta the sewer before we run into any of Rokkaku's machines or another Poison Jam patrol.

BEAT

I think that's one thing we can agree on.

CUT TO:

EXT. SHIBUYA TERMINAL-DAY

THE GGS and ICE'S PARENTS are standing in the train station.

HIROSHI

Thank you very much for saving us, and thank you for taking care of Haruko.

GUM

(laughs)

He can kinda take care of himself…well, no, not really.

CORN

I wish we'd had time to stop at The Garage, but you need to leave Tokyo-to as fast as you can before the Rokkaku Police can track you down again.

OFF-SCREEN, we hear the TRAIN coming in.

COMBO

There's your ride outta here.

ICE

(trying to hold back his tears)

It's here. I'm happy for you, but-

(starts crying)

I barely got to talk to you!

HIROSHI

It's all right, Haruko. You saved our lives-and you're saving Tokyo-to. That's the important thing.

HIROSHI and HANA embrace ICE tightly. After the hug, HIROSHI looks self-consciously, but fondly, at GUM, who takes a slight step back.

The train stops and the door opens.

HIROSHI

Take comfort in our safety. Once we're out of Tokyo-to, we're going to the nearest airport and taking the first flight out of the country to Beijing. It's just not safe for us anymore in Japan; Rokkaku managed to track us down to our summer home in Hokkaido.

HANA

I've heard there are some nice hotels there. Don't worry about us, Haruko.

(gives HARUKO a kiss and another hug)

I wish we didn't have to leave you.

HIROSHI

I hope we'll see you again as soon as we can, and hopefully, Tokyo-to will be free of Rokkaku by then.

(looks at both GUM and ICE)

I wish we didn't have to leave you. Good-bye, Haruko.

(looks at GUM)

Good-bye…Gum.

GUM has a part-confused, part-surprised and even a part-flattered expression on her face. She isn't quite sure how to react to HIROSHI'S parting.

HANA and HIROSHI board the train. Moments later, the train takes off, heading OFF-SCREEN.

ICE

(crying softly)

I wish I could've seen them for longer.

GUM puts a hand on his shoulder. ICE looks up in surprise.

GUM

We did what we could. We couldn't bring 'em back to The Garage with us.

CORN

Yeah, at least they're safe now.

RHYTH

I hope you'll get to see them again.

COMBO

Y'know, if we ever defeat Rokkaku, maybe you'll get to see your parents again-permanently.

BEAT

Yeah, exactly!

(he and COMBO exchange surprised looks)

Whoa, we agreed on somethin'!

ICE

(stops crying)

I hope so-

GUM

And we won't give up until Rokkaku is done for!

CUT TO:

INT. TRAIN-DAY

HIROSHI

I'm going to miss Haruko terribly…and maybe even Gum, too.

HANA still isn't speaking. She has a sullen expression on her face.

HIROSHI

What is it, dear?

HANA

I'm just hoping this mess ends as soon as possible.

HIROSHI

(wistfully)

I hope so to…for us and for Tokyo-to.

FADE OUT

THE END

* * *

**If you want a true "Saturday Morning Cartoon" feel, "watch" the intro before each episode!**

This is probably one of my favorite episodes. I didn't think so while writing it, but while proofreading it, I realized how much I loved it.

Yes, the creature in the sewer is most definitely a giant salamander (which is what I always thought), despite the people who say it's an alligator or crocodile. I have a whole rationale on the DeviantART version (I'm not posting it here since it includes a lot of links, including one to this really cool video).

**I've decided I will be offering fan character cameos. So if anyone wants their fan character to make an appearance, just ask! If there's enough demand, I'll offer more fan character cameos!**

Next Saturday Morning: 

The time has come for all the gangs of Tokyo-to to unite! That's a lot easier said than done! See how the GGs take on this impossible task in "We're All in This Together"!


End file.
